Guardian: Trust the Instinct (Bk 2)
by WhenYouLovedMe
Summary: When Lydia's scream causes Sara to shift against her will, while struggling to find where she fits in Derek's pack, and as Scott's Guardian, things between her and the Argents hit their all time peek. But when she disagrees with Derek about how to handle his Betas, more than just their relationship is at stake. Nothing can prepare them for when they learn the truth about Sara Grant
1. Chapter 1: The Tigress and the Banshee

I woke up, lifting my face out of my pillow. I could tell by the way I felt that my hair was a mess. I looked down at my pillow, seeing stuffing pouring out of the end. I pulled my hands out from under my pillow and held them up in front of me. My claws were out.

My face screwed up in confusion as I pushed my body off my mattress and sat. I pulled the covers back and revealed a shredded sheet. My clothes looked just as bad, but they had dirt on them. Then I looked at my room. My bedroom window was shattered and glass covered the floor.

Trailing from the window to the bed was a large set of animal tracks. I recognized them instantly and sighed. A throat cleared and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I looked in the direction of the sound, finding Aaron sitting in the corner of the room. "Some party," he said.

"There wasn't a party."

"No duh."

Parts of last night were starting to come back to me. "Ugh. The bathroom."

"I shut the valve off." He stood. "I'm afraid you'll need a pail, though."

I knew he wasn't happy. "Thanks."

"What happened?" He pointed at the floor. "Those are not wolf tracks."

"I know. They're tiger."

"Really? I had no idea." He resorts to sarcasm when he's mad or annoyed. He sighed, sounding more sympathetic. "Does Dad know?"

"This just happened. I barely know." I stood and walked to my dresser. "I don't know what's wrong with me. But I'm starting to think it has more to do with Peter than Kate."

"Why?"

"Because…" I sighed, thinking. "I think Lydia's scream caused me to shift."

"So you heard it, too." It was more a statement. But it peaked my curiosity. "Wait. You think she caused you to shift."

"Yes," I sighed with annoyance. "Now, what about the scream? Who else heard it?"

"Anyone with ears," he scoffed. "Supernatural ones especially."

"How do you know about it?"

He held up my new phone. "Scott and Stiles have been trying to call you all night. And when they couldn't get you, they called me."

"That's when you found this," I gestured to the room.

"Yep."

"Did you tell them?"

"What? Did I say, 'My cousin can't come to the phone right now because she's a tiger running around town and I have no idea where. Can I take a message?'? No. Crazy. No one knows about this."

"Good. It needs to stay that way. Ben can know because I'm down lying to him. But no one else. Got it?"

He nodded. "Of course." I turned back to my dresser. "One more thing?" I looked at him as he shoved his cell phone in my face. I sighed and pushed it back so I could see the image clearly. What he was showing me was a black and white picture of a white blur walking through a parking lot.

A shiver went up my spin. "Is that…?"

"Yep. That would be you."

"Where did you get this?"

"Stiles. Along with the cops looking for Lydia, they were swamped with calls of a large, white mountain lion roaming the streets. Some even described it as having black strips. But, thankfully, it wasn't there top priority."

"This is what I was afraid of."

"I know. Fresh meat for the Argents," he quipped. I glared at him. "Sorry," he scoffed and backed up. "I don't get it, Kit-"

"Sara," I corrected.

He sighed. "Sara – whatever. I don't understand what's happening to you. But I wish I did." He was quite for about ten seconds. "What now? Find Lydia? Lie to your friends about this?"

"I already found Lydia. And Yes, no one can know. How many times do I need to say this?"

"What do you mean you found her?"

"When I was the tiger, I found her. I…had to, I need to. Another reason why I think I'm connected to her somehow. And the only thing that connects us is Peter."

"Are you sure it's not the Nemeton trying to bring you back?" he sat on the bed.

"No, I'm not. That's where I went first. Then I had the drive to find her."

"So it told you to find her?"

"Maybe. I don't know." I looked at him. "Now, are you going to leave so I can change, or do you want to stay?" He stood and left without a word. I sighed as soon as he was gone. I ripped off my old shirt and put on a new one, then put my hair up. A drop of something black hit the bed and I froze.

I stared down at it. Then another drop hit the bed. That's when I realized it was coming from me. I put my hand to my nose, then pulled back and looked at my fingers. Black liquid laced my finger tips. I knew there was only one thing this could mean. The body produces this stuff when it's rejecting the bite, among other things.

But I knew this wasn't me rejecting something. It was someone else. I could feel it. A part of me felt glad that my old abilities were working, while the other half missed my small time of being human. But I'm me again. Though, I couldn't help but wonder, what else happened while I didn't have my powers?

But I knew for a fact, this was fresh meat. A new person was given supernatural abilities and their body doesn't want it. Which means I have one person to blame for this: Derek.

I stood outside the school, my butt leaning into the side of my car. I was parked right behind Derek's. He walked out of the school, looking around before landing on me. I've only been here less than a minute. He paused, then casually looked away as he walked down the steps and in my direction.

"How'd you find me?"

"Oh, you know." I crossed my arms. "Followed the over welling scent of power and testosterone." He stopped a foot in front of me and sighed. He knows what I'm about to say. I had to force myself to not get mad at the fact that he was disappointed I found out. "Who'd you bite?"

He looked at me. "I take it your powers are back."

"You could say that. Answer the question. Who is he and why is he rejecting the bite."

"How'd you know?" he looked confused.

I sighed. "Who, when, and why." I looked off into the distance, refusing to make eye contact. I sensed his mood change.

"Jackson, a few nights ago."

"Jackson? Are you crazy?"

"It doesn't matter. He obviously didn't take to the bite."

I rolled my eyes. "Derek, we both know that the bite turns or kills. Is Jackson dead?" It was rhetorical and he knew it. He looked away, forcing air out his nose to show that I've made him mad. Which just made me mad. "Then – obviously – the bite did take."

"Then what is he?" he asked, looking at me.

"I don't know." I got closer to him, getting up in his face. "You bit him when I was out of commission. Meaning, I have no idea what he is. For once, I'm just as clueless as you." He held the stare a few seconds longer. Then he turned and walked around to the driver's door of his car. He reached for the handle as I sighed. "Wait."

He froze, not looking at me. I walked u to his car, so I was parallel with him, and looked over the roof. "It's my job to keep track of and protect Betas, and you know that. I'm mad I wasn't kept in the loop. You said you wanted to help me. Well…how can there be anything for you to help with if I don't even know what needs to be done? I have no idea what Jackson is, so I don't know how to help him."

He looked at me. "You really think he'd accept your help?"

I sighed. "You're not getting my point-"

"No, I got the point. You want me to let you dictate who I turn and when?"

"What? No-"

"And, even if I did do that, you still wouldn't have known because you're human," he said. And there it was. I had a feeling that might be at the heart of this. He wasn't keeping his distance because Ben might find out I'm still seeing him. No, he was keeping his distance because I was human. Even though he said that didn't matter.

Something twinged in my gut the second those words left his mouth. I felt my face drop and got the sudden urge to leave. I saw the realization of what he said hit his face just as I turned and walked away. I walked to the driver's side of my car, ignoring him calling after me.

I had the door open an inch when his hand forced it closed. I huffed. "Let. Go." I spun on my heel and looked at him. I felt my eyes burn as I desperately tried to keep it held back. "Don't think I'm any more intimidated by you because you're an Alpha. I've kicked your butt once and I won't hesitate to do it again."

Hurt flashed across his face. "Are…are you afraid of me?"

I looked down. "A lot has happened, okay? I'm still processing." He stepped forward, making the motions like he wanted to hug me. I instinctively stepped back, putting my hands up to stop him. He stopped, looking more hurt and concerned. "And this is not helping, okay?"

He stepped back. "Okay," his voice was faint and I barely heard it.

"I've told you before…I'm not cut out for this. This supernatural stuff isn't for me. I didn't choose it but I'm stuck with it. What Kate did was traumatic enough, and then loosing what I didn't want in the first place? I didn't know if I should be sad or glad. I honestly didn't. And then, before I can make up my mind, they're back. Again, here I am. Stuck. With this stuff, I didn't want it. But I'm not right, something's off and I don't know what. And then there's Lydia, and this - with Jackson - and my cousin's back in town so now I have him to worry about-"

I was interrupted by Derek's lips on mine. As it turns out, it was exactly what I needed. I felt the tension in my shoulders leave as I let myself be overtaken by his kiss. Thirty seconds ago, I didn't even want him touching me. Little did I know, I should've let him.

The kiss ended when we were both satisfied. He pulled back and looked at me, his hand still holding my chin up. "I'm sorry. You're right. I should've taken your feelings into consideration. But dwelling on the past isn't something I like to do. As you know, it hasn't been very good. But I promise I'll do better."

"You're not just saying that?"

He removed his hand and straightened with a smile. "Yes. I'm sure." He looked around, and then back down at me. "But…there is one more thing you should know."

"What?"

"I love you."

His words stopped my heart for a few beats and my mouth slightly dropped open. A few seconds had passed before I realized that I should say something. I cleared my throat. "Are you sure?"

He chuckled. "Why do you have to ask?"

"Because…the last person who told me that…" - I looked him in the eyes - "he didn't mean it."

His face turned serious and he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm not that guy."

"I know," I smiled. "Because I love you, too."

I spent hours cleaning my room, taking breaks to talk to Scott and Stiles on the phone. They've both been looking for Lydia since school got out. Actually, since she went missing. But, thankfully, they're used to me disappearing without a word. So Stiles didn't grill me too hard, this time.

Ben boarded up my window and made an appointment for someone to come fix the bathroom sink. And, Aaron wasn't joking about needing a pail. There was at least three inches of water in some places. Thankfully we had a shop vac, so I could just suck it all up.

As the sun began to set, I tried to wrap up what I was doing. I wanted to head out after dark and help the others fins Lydia. But I had to get my room fixed first, in case someone were to come over. I don't need to answer any questions right now.

While I'm very happy about mine and Derek's new relationship status, and it took a weight off my shoulders I didn't know I had, it also put one on. Now that our relationship is moving forward, the amount of stuff I keep from him has to be very low. But that's not me. Lying is what I do. It's how I survive.

I sighed the problem away like I'm famous for doing and then went to put the broom away. I locked it away in it's closet and then headed back to my room. I was the only one home right now. Ben's been down at the police station helping out in any way he can. He's at a desk, because he's still healing. But he needed to help. He was starting to go crazy.

I walked past the living room. My bedroom door was practically in the living room. And the TV was mounted on the wall adjoining my room. So I heard everything. The faint echoes of a scream filled my ears. Somehow I knew that I wasn't really hearing it, that it was in my head.

"Lydia," her name crossed my lips and instantly I felt it. I was changing, shifting. I doubled back from my door, knowing what was about to happen. I ran to the double glass doors serving as our back door, my vision turning green. I flung them open just as the light encircled me. I fell to my knees on the patio, and before I even hit the ground…I was a tiger. And I was running.

I ran around the pool, jumped over the wooden fence and crashed into the pile of leaves on the other side. The leaves flew over me as I made to keep going, not wasting a second. I didn't need to see her, or have her scent, or hear her. Somehow I knew exactly where she was.

I got to my top speed of about forty miles an hour, running until I reached the place. When I finally stopped, I was deep in the woods. And so was she. Lydia was standing about twenty feet from me. I walked up to her, somehow knowing what I was doing. It was the strangest feeling. I knew what I was doing and yet I didn't.

I stopped about three feet from her. She was naked. Her hair was matted and her arms her at her side. Her eyes appeared to be glossed over, as if no one was home. But I 'knew' she was. She just needed someone to let her out. The first time I heard her scream, it was a genuine cry for help. Not just because she was frightened or didn't know what was happening. No. She was screaming for supernatural help. And the Nemeton sent me.

I opened my mouth and roared as loud as I could, feeling the significance of it as I did. The force of my roar was so strong her hair blew back and she closed her eyes. She didn't look frightened, but relieved. After all the air had left my lungs, she continued to stand there with her eyes closed.

I, too, felt good. I felt free and in control of my own body. I turned back to human, feeling good that I could tell myself to do that. I stood, fully clothed. She opened her eyes and blinked. She glanced around at the woods and then looked at me questioningly.

"Who…are you?" she asked timidly.

"Sara Grant. I've been helping the police look for you," I replied. She slowly nodded, processing. I could see her wheels turning. "I'm also a friend of Scott's. Come on. Why don't we get you home?"


	2. Chapter 2: Lahey

"A subway tunnel?" Derek held my hand, leading me down a wooden staircase. And a long one at that. I could almost hear him smirk at my comment. So I added, "Doesn't that seem a bit cliché?" We reached the bottom as he spun me around and then pulled me into him. My chest slammed into his.

"Maybe. But I'm hoping the Argents will think so, too," he said. The lights were on but clearly dimmed. Though, when you can see in the dark, lights don't really matter. He leaned down to kiss me. I put my finger on his lips, stopping him. I smiled, "Show me around first."

He returned the smile, stepping away and grabbing my hand. I walked next to him as he took me to the subway car. He slid the door open and then pulled me inside behind him. I took a look around at the dingy place. It was clearly abandoned years ago. "Definitely a keeper," I noted. "Why don't-" I stopped and pulled him back, into me. I let go of his hand and then slid mine around his waist. "-we just talk to my uncle and you stay with us?" I tried to make it sound as appealing as possible.

"You know he'd never agree to that."

"But we could still try."

"And, if he says no? What if he says you can't see me, again?"

"There you go bringing reality into it," I sighed sarcastically.

He smiled and then kissed me on the forehead. "Not yet. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay." I smiled reassuringly. He leaned down to kiss me, stopping half way when someone screamed his name.

"Derek?" it was a man's voice. I looked out the window of the subway car, Derek sighing in annoyance. Someone ran down the stairs frantically. "Derek!" I looked to Derek. Since he was just standing there I figured he knew this lunatic. Derek let go of me and then stepped around me as the guy ran up into the car.

The the guy – a teenage boy – came into view under the light. He took a step forward, stopping. Derek didn't take his eyes off of him, standing with his arms crossed. "What's wrong?"

He looked at Derek, then glanced at me. My presence seemed to throw him off. He looked back to Derek. "My dad. I think he's dead." I know that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. But I was shocked to see that it did the same to Derek. He uncrossed his arms and stepped forward.

"What did you do?"

"That's the thing. It wasn't me." He then told us about how he ran out of the house after having an argument with his dad. His dad followed him. He ditched his bike in an alley to hide from his dad. But his dad stopped and got out of the car. He wasn't too sure what the thing was. But he said he know something else was in the alley. Something that he later heard killing his dad.

"Go home," Derek said. "Go to school tomorrow. Act like nothing happened."

"But…what about the cops?"

"When they come asking questions, tell them nothing. Because you know nothing," he spoke sternly. Very authoritative. The boy slowly nodded. Though, I wouldn't call him a boy. He looked like he might be slightly taller than Derek, but skinny as a piece of paper.

He looked to me, almost like 'Is this guy serious?'. I was almost asking myself the same thing. But I see the wisdom in what Derek was saying. And after Scott told me that Chris' dad is here, there's no better advice I would give this kid. Keeping him off their radar will save his life.

I didn't want to start talking if I wasn't asked a question. The last thing Derek wants is for his authority as Alpha to be undermined by a Luna. I'm technically not even in his pack. And being embarrassed in front of your Beta is the worst. Which this kid is. Derek's Beta. Another one he didn't tell me about.

"What's your name?" I asked it when I knew the lesson was over and the coast was clear. I glanced at Derek and he didn't shoot me any glares so I knew I was good. But he wasn't looking at me. Which meant that he knew he'd kept this from me.

The boy looked like he had to stop and remember. And then he spoke with the softest, almost inaudible, voice. "Isaac." He glanced at Derek, almost to see if that was okay. I instantly felt bad for the guy. He looked back at me. "Isaac Lahey."

I held out my hand. "Sara Grant." He looked at my hand and I could tell he was wondering if he should take it. I smiled. "It's okay. I don't bite." That was a quick jab at Derek. I could feel Derek's annoyance rise and it caused me to smile more. Isaac took my hand and shook it.

"Now go home," Derek said sternly, again. "Do what I said." Isaac nodded and then quickly left the car. I listened as he made his way to the stairs, and then up them.

"Nice kid," I said. Derek turned around and looked at me. He raised his eyebrows. "What?" I shrugged, knowing full well what he meant.

The next day, I pulled into the school parking lot. I knew this was the time the team would be out on the field practicing. And Isaac's on the team. I don't agree with Derek's method of through them into the water and hope they float. No. That's not how I operate. If I put a ship in the water, I make darn sure that it floats before turning my back.

I got out of the car and then walked around the back of the school. Practice had already started. I hadn't had a chance to talk to Scott yet. I saw the backside of Derek, standing about twenty feet from the blenchers. I walked up to him. He was watching the game.

"Which one's yours," I teased, standing beside him. Him smiled and then glanced at me.

"The one that's not making a fool of himself."

"What?"

He gestured to the field. "You might want to check yours." I finally realized that he was talking about Scott. I looked out at the field, just as the players were resetting. Scott ran from the goal and then rammed head on into the oncoming player. The poor guy flew through the air, landing on his back.

I hissed in sympathy for the guy. Then Scott got low to the ground, and began sniffing him. I knew instantly what he was trying to do. He must've smelled another Beta earlier and is now trying to figure out who he is. "Oh, no," I sighed.

"Oh, yes," Derek said. And I could hear the amusement in his voice. The jerk was enjoying this. Had it not been for his Beta, mine wouldn't be acting like this. I scoffed at his comment and went back to watching the train wreck. The players reset and then started.

Scott ran forward again. I put my hand on my mouth in horror as Scott launched another player into the air. The guy hit the ground and then Scott started sniffing him. I closed my eyes. "Ugh. I can't watch." I opened my eyes and Scott was back at the goal.

The coach blew the whistle and Scott took off again. "Okay." I took two steps and then I felt Derek grab my collar and pull me back. He pulled until I was beside him again. I glared at him. "You know this is your fault, right?"

He sighed. "Not yet."

"When's the right time? When he's killed someone? Kicked off the team? Discovered?" In the back ground I heard another player hit the floor. "Besides, yours is about to lose it." And it was true. Isaac was freaking out. He knew what Scott was doing. Derek let go of me and I turned and walked to the field.

Jackson asked to sit out. Shocker. He knew, too, what Scott is doing. He doesn't want to be found out. The coach let him sit out, and he walked to the bench. Isaac was next. He was heaving, on the verge of growling. Stiles was right behind him and I could tell he knew it, too.

"Scott, don't." I said it right as they started running. Either he didn't hear me or he was ignoring me. The two took off at break neck speed and I held my breath. Why on earth is Derek staying silent? He should be trying to control the situation. After all, controlling things is what he does best.

Isaac and Scott slammed into each other, landing so they faced the other. I was livid, right now. I growled under my breath. Scott looked at me. I flashed my red eyes at him and in knew he got the point. When I took my eyes off of Scott, I realized that Isaac was watching me.

Something caught both of their attention off to the side of the field. I looked that way and saw the sheriff and two deputies walking toward the field. Here we go. The cops pulled Isaac aside and the whole game stopped. I then grabbed Scott, Stiles following, and pulled him over to the bleachers.

"What were thinking?" I scolded.

"You knew?" Scott asked.

"Yes, I knew. That's not the point. How you behaved was…it was stupid, okay? Not only did you look ridiculous, but Isaac easily could've been a threat to you. And the last thing you want to do is tell others what you are, even other werewolves. Some are on your side and others aren't. You have to discretely find out what they are without revealing yourself. If you had a pack, which you do, you have to think about everyone in it. Reveal yourself to the wrong person and you could end up losing your pack."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

I sighed. "Which is why I'm sorry. I was so busy with Peter that I've barely taught you anything. This one's on me, too."

"Well, now that we've got that settled," Stiles chimed in. "Why are the cops talking to Isaac?"

"Because his dad is dead," I said. "They're probably going to bring him in for questioning."

"What? Dead?" Scott said.

"What happened to him?" Stiles asked.

"Don't know," I shrugged. "But something that wasn't human did it."

"So he's a suspect?"

"Don't know. Why?"

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for twenty four hours."

"I'm well aware, Stiles," I sighed. "I'm a PI."

"What does that stand for, 'Personal Incompetence'?" he glared at me. I crossed my arms and gave it right back. "If you were doing your job, you'd know tonight was a full moon. Those cells are meant to hold humans." Scott looked to Stiles.

"Remember when I said I didn't have the urge to maim and kill?" he asked and Stiles nodded. "He does." They were looking past me at Isaac being led away by the cops.

"Then I guess we better get him out," I said.

Scott looked at me. "How are we going to do that?"

"'Personal Incompetence', remember?" I flicked a look at Stiles. "I might have a way."

I waited an hour after they took Isaac to the station before going down there. I didn't want it to look too suspicious. But after a long discussion with the Sheriff he's agreed to not let me help. He says he already has enough people on the job to work the case.

So I went to plan b. I left the Sheriff's office and went down the hall to Ben's. He was still on desk duty. He looked up as I walked into his office. I closed the door behind me, watching as his face dropped. "I need a favor?" He leaned back in his chair.

"What's wrong?"

"Isaac Lahey. He didn't kill his father."

Ben looked confused. "Okay…? Well, then Stilinski will let him go as soon as he figures that out."

I shook my head. "You don't understand. Tonight is a full moon."

"Okay…?" he still wasn't getting it. I raised an eye brow at his stupidity. He then sat up. "Oh! Tonight's a full moon." He stood and walked around the desk. "And you're sure?"

"A hundred percent."

He was going to walk past me, then stopped. "He's not yours…is he?"

"No. He's Derek's."

"Of course," he sighed. "Then why are you here?"

"Derek might be his Alpha, but I'm still his Guardian. And if he's found out, it could put Scott at risk. Just do whatever it takes to get him out of here," I said. Ben nodded and then left the room. Before I knew it, hours had gone by. And he was still behind bars. The moon was going to be up soon. I pulled my phone out, ignoring Stiles' texts, and called Scott.

"Did you get him out?" Scott asked.

"No, not yet. Ben's doing everything he can. But I called to talk about you. I wanted to know how you were handling the full moon. It's your first one since you became my Beta and-"

"I'll be fine. Stay with Isaac."

"Well…what are you going to do? I'm sure Ben will get him out, they don't need me here."

"It's okay, Sara. Allison's coming."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Isaac's. Stiles and Derek are on their way to you. The Argents are going to try to kill Isaac."

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Just what we need. I'll call Chris."

"No! You can't without giving up Allison."

"No, I won't. Don't worry. It'll be a friendly check up. He can remind me how much his father hates me. I mean it, Scott. It'll be okay. Good luck."

"You, too."

I hung up and then immediately called Chris. He answered on the third ring. "Now's not a good time?"

"Why? Busy plotting to kill my new Beta with your father?" I heard him sigh. "This is the part when you ask 'how did you know?'. Then I have to say 'because I know you, Chris.' I knew that your family would see that it wasn't a human who killed Mr. Lahey. And, that it was only a matter of time before you suspected the son. Because, let's face it, all son's grow up and want to kill their fathers."

"What do you want from me, Sara? You know my hands are tied. Even if I wanted to spare him, I couldn't."

"Why? Daddy got your balls in a vice?" I mocked as Ben walked in. I looked at him hopefully. He shook his head and sat down. I motioned for him to stay quiet. "The only reason why you haven't hung up on me yet is because you know I'm right. Thanks to your code, your wife rules the roost. That's degrading enough. But then Daddy shows up and wants to break that code. The one you hold so dearly. The one you'd die for." I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth three times in a disappointing manner.

"What are you doing?" he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Affirming what you've been thinking, Chris. You're not crazy. Your dad is. I know what you did to that guy in the woods the other night. Do you really want the blood of an innocent sixteen year old on your hands as well? I mean, after all, that is why you didn't kill Scott, isn't it?" The line went dead. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it. I sighed. "Must've been disconnected."

"Right," Ben said. "Now, I'm supposed to leave, but I'm staying here as long as you are."

"No. Go home. This might get messy and you don't want to be the only witness."

He nodded. "Good point." He stood. "See you at home." After Ben left, it was about half an hour before Stiles texted me. "Out front, get us in," I read aloud. I scoffed and then replied, saying what I typed. "Can't. Not a loud to let your skinny butt in after hours. Dad's rules."

He replied. "Then break them!"

"No. Cameras. Ben left. I'm not even supposed to be here. Got a different plan?"

A few seconds later… "As soon as I'm in meet me in my dad's office."

"How are you getting in?"

"Derek." I sighed at his text. You've got to be kidding me. There's no way this can go wrong. And then it did. My nose caught the smell of fresh blood, followed by the sound of keys jingling. I quickly typed out a text, "Too late." I tossed the phone and then flew out of my chair.

I opened the door and then ran down the hall in the direction of the smell, my nose leading me. I pulled the fire alarm as I rounded the corner, hoping to maybe scare the guy off. But I doubt it. It'll at least alert Derek to what's going on. I saw the tail end of the guy as he entered the room with the holding cell.

I quickly ran in after him. Let me just say: bad idea. Isaac was out of his cell and caught me off guard. He grabbed me as soon as I entered the room and launched me across the room. My back slammed into the broken cell door and then I belly flopped into the ground. And to make matters worse, the door broke off it's hinges and proceeded to fall on me.

That was an amateur move and I should've seen it coming. After all, I'm here to save him not get killed by him. I pushed off the ground, taking the door with me. My vision cut in with lime green. Oh, no. Not now. I put everything I had into throwing the door off of me.

It clattered to the ground as I came up to one knee. I growled and let my claws come out. My vision turned red as Isaac looked at me. Derek walked into the room behind him. He stepped on the vile of stuff that guy was going to use to kill Isaac.

Isaac looked at him, seeming to not care that his Alpha arrived. He looked from Derek to me. Then decided I was the bigger threat. He growled at me. Derek grabbed the back of his shirt and then threw him to his right. Isaac slammed into the wall. Then Derek roared like I've never heard him do before. The same one I've used many times. Isaac coward to the ground, curling up into a ball. That made me feel really bad. Even though he threw me into a door and the door landed on me.

The second Isaac was down, Derek rushed over to me. I was already making to stand. But he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up. And once we were standing, he pulled me in to him, not letting go. After the door hit me, I had felt blood rolling down my face. So I'm sure I look worse than I feel.

Though I know I could've handled myself just fine, it's still nice to know that Derek cares enough for me that he's going to put down one of his own Betas to protect me. That alone was enough to make me feel better. I glanced down at Isaac, who was still fearing the wrath of Derek.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked me, just as Stiles ran into the room.

"Yeah," I replied. I could tell, right then is when Isaac realized that we weren't just friends who happened to both be Alphas. No. He now knew exactly what we are. And so did I.


	3. Chapter 3: Ice Pick

I walked into my new apartment, taking it all in. I've never actually done this before. Signed a lease or had a place that was mine and only mine. It felt good...but at the same time it didn't. It almost felt wrong to tie myself down to one place. But, the lease is only for a year so maybe I'll be ready to move on by then.

"This is it?" I heard Aaron scoff in disgust from behind me. I turned around and raised an eye brow questioningly. "What? It's your first place. It should be...I don't know. More?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Lunch."

"Right," I sighed, knowing that he was missing some vital class. I walked into the master and dropped my one bag on the bed. I made sure the place was fully furnished. I don't need to be lugging around a bunch of furniture with me wherever I go. But it wouldn't hurt if I owned more than five shirts.

"When are you going to have 'what's his face' over?"

I turned around and looked at him. "What are you talking about? Scott?"

"No," he scoffed. "Your new boy toy." He starred at me a minute. "What? I'm like your little brother. It's my civil duty to know these things."

I rolled my eyes. "Right. And, if I said there wasn't a 'boy toy'?"

"I'd tell Dad," he crossed his arms.

So I crossed mine and mocked him. "You wouldn't."

"I would," he nodded, proud of himself.

"Why do you want to know, anyway?"

He shrugged. "Well, Sam's met him...Dad hates him..."

"He doesn't hate him, Aaron."

"That's what you want to think."

"What's he said?"

"Not much. But he told me that your 'boy toy' killed the guy who burned down Dad's house, so now he's an Alpha. He also said that, prior to that, he stayed behind with Dad while you willingly walked away with a guy who threatened to kill you." He shrugged. "And a few other things I can't remember. But he's worried about you. And, frankly, so am I."

"Worried only because of who I'm dating?"

"Ha! So you are dating some one!" he pointed his figure at me. Then he went back to being serious. "That'll always be part of it. But mainly I'm concerned about what your powers are doing. Has anything else happened since you handed Lydia over to the cops?"

"No...well," I sighed.

"What?" He jumped on the bed. "Tell me."

"The other day, after Isaac had thrown me into the cell door-"

"Yeah," he nodded, waiting for me to get to the point. I already told him about that whole day.

"-when I went to push the door off of me...my eyes turned green."

His eyes widened. "Did anyone see you?"

"The only one who could've seen would've been Isaac, but I don't think so. But it was like I'd lost control. They changed against my will."

"That's never happened before?"

"No. The only time something's happened without me wanting it too, has been because of Lydia. And, she wasn't there and I didn't hear her scream."

"Could it be psychological?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you two are still connected. Maybe she was in danger or felt...scared, I don't know. Maybe she felt something that caused you to go green."

"Because I needed to protect her?"

"I don't know. Did this ever happen with Sophie?"

"No, never," I replied. Sophie was a Banshee, too. I started off as her guardian and teacher. But she quickly became one of my best friends. Aaron never met her, just knows about her from my stories. I tell this kid way too much. But I know that he'd rather die than repeat any of it to anyone. I sighed. "You need to go back to school."

"Yeah," he moaned and stood. "But I want to meet him."

"If you're good," I smirked. He narrowed his eyes skeptically, holding the stare until he was out of the room. I chuckled and then went to the side of the bed. I grabbed my bag and unzipped it. The bag in my hands flashed away in a bright light. I opened my eyes to find a white floor in front of me.

I glanced around, trying to get my bearings. I looked to my left and saw a sign that read 'Morgue'. I sighed. This isn't usually the kind of places I get taken to. I pushed the door open and walked inside. I found Derek standing next to a girl on a hospital bed.

I knew where this was going and anger instantly boiled inside of me. "What are you doing?" I know he can't hear me, but I needed to get that out. I walked around the right of the bed, so I had the two in view. I sighed and crossed my arms. This girl looked to be about the same age as Isaac. "Let me guess. Another weak willed teenager whose going to fall at you feet?" I sarcastically said. But unfortunately I can't stop these things. I have to wait until he bites her before I can rip him a new one.

Derek held a pill bottle, reading the label. "Side effects may include anxiety, weight gain, acne, ulcerative colitis." I sighed. Yep. Another person who has no power or control over their lives. So he's going to give her a chance to have it. And she's going to take it.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Let's just say we have a...mutual friend. You get a...warning right before you have a seizure." He walked to the end of the bed at her feet.

"It's called an aura. It's...it's like a metallic taste in my mouth."

"You don't have to lie, Erica. What's it really taste like?"

She sighed, hesitant to reply. "It tastes like blood."

"What if I told you...that all of this could go away? The side effects..." he rubbed his left hand on her leg. "the symptoms..." he put his other hand on her other leg. My fists clenched at my sides. "all of it." He then grabbed her legs and pulled her forward so she straddled him, her face just inches from his. "And what if all those things not only went away...but everything else...got even better?"

"How?" she asked.

"Let me show you," he said, his eyes turning red. I looked down at my clenched hands, feeling a burning. I opened my hands as a drop of blood hit the ground, my nails coated in it.

I stomped down the stairs into Derek's new hideout. I hit the concrete floor as Isaac stood from a crate a few feet away. He looked a little shocked to see me, but not surprised. "Where's Derek?" I didn't mean to sound so angry and bitter. His drop in expression and demeanor is what made me realize it. I sighed, annoyed with myself. "I need to speak to Derek."

He shook his head. "He's not here. I don't know where he is."

"Did he say when he'd be back?" I asked, trying to calm myself. Isaac shook his head, looking like he didn't know what to say. Let along how to act. "Well, when you see him, please tell him I need to speak with him urgently. He knows how to find me." Isaac nodded. "Thank you." I spun and started walking.

"Uh, Ms. Grant?"

I stopped and smiled. I turned and looked at him. "Call me Sara."

"Alright," he smiled nervously. "Sara...if you don't mind, what's your story?"

"Mine?"

"Yeah."

I huffed. "That would take too long to tell the whole thing. But, I only recently came back to Beacon Hills. Grew up here, though."

"Why'd you come back?"

I smiled. "Most people ask me why I left. But the answer to both is: it's complicated." I walked closer to him. I stopped not far from him. A wave of dizziness hit me like a truck. I felt myself sway, my heart beating faster, my vision flickering green. Each time it went to green, I caught a glimpse of a different scene.

"Hey, are you okay?" Isaac's voice echoed like we were in a cave. I tried to reply but my lips wouldn't move. Suddenly I felt like I was falling, my vision completely green. I landed hard on my knees, on a white surface. I looked up. Lydia was in front of me, practically in the same position.

She was looking down at the ice. A piece of Wolf's Bane was sticking up out of it. The flower vanished and a dark spot beneath the ice appeared. She was breathing heavily, scared out of her mind. I felt her feelings like they were mine. Like I was the one who was scared.

She frantically wiped at the ice where the dark spot was. Peter's face was revealed under the ice. He opened his eyes and screamed but you couldn't hear it. Lydia then screamed. Not the ear piercing Banshee scream. But very very close. I felt the urge to shift, to get to her in the physical world.

Something shook me and I heard my name. I blinked hard and my vision was normal. I was back in the subway. Isaac was on the ground holding me. He looked more worried than Lydia felt. "I'm okay," I said. Forcing myself to my feet. He stood with me, acting like I might break. "Um...thanks."

"What was that?" he gaped. "Your eyes..."

"I'd really appreciate it if you kept this between us."

He was quiet a second. "Does Derek know?"

"No."

"Does anyone know?"

"Isaac, thank you for your concern. But I have it under control, okay? No one else needs to know, right?" I asked, hoping he'd say yes. But he just stared at me, unsure. "Consider us even for the other night, yeah?" He nodded, but still looked unsure. I wasn't in the mood for threats and wasn't really sure how it would help in this case. So I just turned and left.

It's the day after I told Isaac to tell Derek I needed to talk to him. Not only have I not talked to him, but I can't find him. And, after watching Derek turn a third person and getting several calls from Scott and Stiles, I decided that I couldn't sit this one out. I told Scott I'd meet him at the ice rink to talk to Boyd with him. Boyd's another high school student that Derek's got his eyes on. Actually, he's already turned him. But I don't think Scott knows that yet.

I walked onto the ice, horrified by what I saw. Derek had just lifted Scott into the air and slammed him down on the ice. He now stood with his boot in Scott's throat. Both boys were fully shifted. Boyd, Isaac, and Erica were also present. I shifted faster than I think I ever have. I've never felt so much rage before.

I ran forward, so fast that Derek didn't see me coming. I planted my boot in his chest and hit him so hard that he flew about thirty feet away. He rolled across the ice and eventually came to a stop. I growled so loud the ice cracked beneath us, letting a little Banshee slip in there.

I straightened when I finished. I saw Erica step forward out of the corner of my eye. I pointed at her. "Unless you want this to be your last day on earth, I suggest not taking another step." She stopped moving. Both she and Isaac looked more than frightened by what I just did.

I looked back at Derek. He was getting to his feet. He wiped blood from his lip. "That was cute."

"What are you doing, Derek? I thought we had an understanding."

He slowly walked forward. "We did. But nothing was said about me adding to my pack."

"Really? Is power all you're after? Is that really all that matters to you? Look what it's done to you," I said. "You're ignoring your girlfriend, going behind her back. And, Scott? What was that about? Do you really feel that inferior to a sixteen year old boy?"

He stopped about a foot away from me. "Do you really feel that inferior to me?"

I took a step back, shocked by his words. I scoffed. "Wow. Okay." I glanced around before looking at him. "So that's how you want to play it? Fine." I stepped forward. "Let me tell you how it's going to go. Bite one more person, touch Scott one more time and I won't hesitate to put you in your place."

"Why don't you just do it now?"

"While embarrassing you further in front of your Betas would be fun, if I fought you right now I'd kill you. And I wouldn't feel bad about it." He frowned at my words. Until now he's thought that this was a joke. "And, if you ever want me again...you'll need to come begging for it."

I walked away from him, stopping half way to Scott. I looked to the others. "You guys don't have to stay with the Alpha that bit you. Something I'm sure he didn't tell you." I glanced at Derek before continuing. "So, if you ever want a real Alpha...come and find me."


	4. Chapter 4: Abomination

I lay in my bed, curled up under the covers, staring at the wall. I haven't felt this way in a long time. Betrayed. Unwanted. Depressed that I can't be with a jerk who doesn't deserve me. I've felt this same thing before. But that doesn't make it sting any less.

I know I shouldn't be sad. That anyone who acts like that is not worth my time or love. But it's the time and love that I spent before this that I'm sad about. Just the other day everything was fine. He made me feel like I was the only one. But the need for power got the better of him.

I felt him slipping away from me the second I saw how he acted with Erica. And then when he was fighting Scott…that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Where I drew the line. What, is he going to beat up everyone that doesn't want to join his pack or that disagrees with him?

Someone knocked on the front door and I sighed. I didn't want to get up, let alone talk to anyone. They knocked again, this time harder and more urgent. I kicked off the covers and climbed out of bed. I walked to the door, opening it. Scott stood in front of me.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you?" I asked, motioning him in. I walked over to the couch and sat. Scott walked in and closed the door.

"Actually, we have a problem."

"What now?"

"That thing that killed Isaac's dad? The thing Alison and I saw?" he asked and I nodded. "It killed one of Argent's men. And now he's after it."

"So? Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll kill each other."

He scowled. "You don't mean that."

I sighed. "How do you know this?"

"They brought the body to the vet clinic. They wanted my boss to tell them what did it."

"And, did he?" I leaned forward.

"No. He doesn't know. But whatever it is, it has a paralytic toxin in it's claws. It paralyzes it's victims before killing them," he said, appearing on the verge of a freak out moment. I sat back and thought. "Sara!"

"What, Scott? I don't have a magic wand I can wave and fix all of our problems."

He rolled his eyes and was quiet for a moment. Then he looked at me with a serious look. "Then maybe I should take this to Derek."

I stood. "Really? I just defended you when he was kicking your butt. He and I are no longer together because of it." I stepped closer to him. "I'll help you Scott, but right now is not the time to be testing my patience. Trust me, you don't want to be on my bad side."

"I know."

I sighed and tried to calm down. "I'll need to know more, though. About the creature."

"Like what?"

"What it looks like, would help. Anything else?"

"My boss told me that the Argents keep a record of all of the creatures they've found. He said that it'll be in there."

"Then we need that book."

Scott's phone beeped in his pocket and he quickly dug for it. He pulled it out and looked at it. "It's Stiles. He says he saw the creature kill someone at the auto body shop. Needs me to give him a ride." Scott looked at me, just as shocked as I felt. "I need to go."

"Mind if I come?" I asked. He shook his head. I quickly followed him out the door. It didn't take us long to get there. I sat in the back seat of Scott's mom's car. It only took a few minutes for Stiles to walk over. He climbed into the passenger seat. He looked at me and, surprisingly, looked relieved.

"You okay?" Scott asked him.

"Yeah. You were right. It's not like you. I mean, it's eye were almost, like, reptilian," Stiles said. My mind kicked into over drive. "But there was something about 'em."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how when you see a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can actually see are their eyes, and you feel like you know them but you just can't figure out who it is?"

"Are you saying you know who it is?"

"No. But I think it knew me," Stiles replied. My eyes widened as everything was coming together in my mind. I knew exactly who and what it was. And Scott and Stiles both know him. His name is Jackson. And he's a Kanima.

After a night of tossing and turning and barely sleeping, and a quick uncontrollable trip around the neighbor hood as a tiger, we all managed to come up with a plan. We meaning Scott, Stiles, Allison, and myself. I'm not happy about including an Argent in on this, especially Chris' daughter, but so far she's been really useful.

We've determined that Gerard, Chris' dad, my all time enemy, is the one who has the bestiary. It's the record that the Argent's kept. Of course, I know what it is but no one else does. Besides, I don't know how to stop one so the book might prove useful.

So the plan is for Allison and Gerard to come to the lacrosse game. When he's not looking, she'll get his keys and Stiles will use them to get into his office and get the book. No one liked my idea of just breaking in. So we have to do it the long way. My job is to make sure Gerard doesn't see me, but be back up at the same time. I have to fill in if a part of the plan goes wrong.

The game practically just started and we're already getting our butts kicked by the other team. Stiles walked up beside me, his head buried in his phone. "Can I ask you something?" he said, still looking down. I nodded, and then he held his phone up for me to see. "What do you think that is?"

I looked at the picture on his phone. I sighed. It was a picture of a white blur behind some ware house. I shook my head, opening my mouth to reply when he changed it to a different picture. This one was a foot print with police tape around it. "That's not a wolf," he said.

"Yeah, but the creature you saw didn't have feet like that, right?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking this is something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. These tracks are bigger than a human's hand. Some think it's a bear."

"You're not convinced?"

"No, look at these other photos. Have you ever seen a white bear?" he asked sarcastically, as the whistle blew. He continued to stare at his phone, looking at numerous photos. "No, it's got to be something else." I glanced around the area. I looked to the stands and saw Allison slipping on Gerard's coat.

I nudged Stiles with my elbow, not looking at him. "Dude, you're up."

"Oh, right." He put the phone away. "You know how wrong it is when you say 'dude'."

"Go," I lightly shoved him. He groaned and then took off to receive the keys. I went back to watching the game, keeping an eye on Jackson. He appeared human in every way. He was getting his butt kicked just like everyone else. His heart rate was rising, but nothing more than normal for the sport.

I glanced to my side at movement. Stiles walked passed me. He smiled, dangling the keys. I nodded in return. After he left to do his part, I turned back to the train wreck. There was one kid on the opposing team who was injuring more players than we had. No one seemed to be very happy about it.

A few minutes later, a player was taken off the field on a gurney. It seemed to me like he's probably going to be out for the rest of the season. The coach pushed a new player on the field as someone informed him that they were still short one player. He looked around, frustrated.

"Where's Stilinski?" he yelled. "Where's Stilinski?!" Since no one could seem to tell him, he then looked to the crowd. "You!" he pointed at the top of the bleachers. "You play lacrosse?" I knew that he was talking to Boyd. Erica sat next to him. I heard her warn him. Saying that Derek wouldn't like it. That just made me want him to play all the more.

Only problem is…I'm his guardian, too. And I'm letting Derek get in the way of me doing that job. Just because Betas have an Alpha doesn't mean that they still don't need a guardian. Sometimes, Alphas will bite people with the sole intention of letting the guardian train them for them.

I know that's not what Derek's doing here. But when I'm notified of a new Beta, it's my job to find them and decide if their Alpha (if they have one) has what it takes to teach them everything they need to know. Scott had an Alpha, but Peter clearly wasn't the right guy to be teaching anyone anything. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd all have an Alpha. But not a very smart Alpha.

But if I decide that Derek's not a suitable Alpha for these guys, then I'm going to have to step in. I'm going to have to teach them what Derek can't or won't. I've never been responsible for more than two Betas at a time. None of which were mine. Here, not only do I have a Beta of my own that needs training, and Lydia, but three more are needing a guardian.

I sighed as Boyd stood. The coach instantly got excited. Boyd was at least six feet, muscular guy. Just what the coach needed for his team to win. But it's not what I needed. I already have Jackson and Scott to worry about, now I've got Boyd (and, who knows what Derek's taught him) all on the same field, with Gerard watching. If he thinks one of them might be a werewolf, he won't stop until their dead.

Boyd changed into a uniform and then the game resumed. Not too long after that, I noticed that Erica was gone. I chose to ignore it and go back to the game. So far things are going good. I didn't even know Boyd played lacrosse. And then, just as fast as things were good, they weren't.

Boyd slammed into the player who had been making the game Hell for the other players. The guy was knocked out. And, out of the game. Everyone cheered louder than I thought possible. But I tuned then out and listened. Boyd's heart was beating unnaturally fast. I looked up at him from where I stood. His eyes were glowing.

"Oh, come on," I sighed. Can't Derek do anything? What good is he if he can't even teach his own pack to control their abilities? Everyone calmed down and then went to their place on the field. Scott ran up to Boyd, seeing what I did. "You need to get off the field. Your eyes! Someone's gonna see you," he whisper yelled.

Boyd just growled and ran around him. I sighed, but hung back. So far it's not…too big of an issue. But I won't let the fear of Gerard seeing me get in the way of helping. Scott looked to me, questioningly. "Get the ball," I said. Scott snapped out of it and did it. He ran after Boyd.

I glanced in the stands and saw Gerard. He looked to be looking at more than just the game. I shrunk back into the shadows more. His head turned my way, just as the crowd stood to cheer and blocked his view. I let out the breath I was holding.

I looked back at the field, just as Scott hit the ground. I missed what happened, but I heard the cracking of bone. I sighed. I wanted to run over there and help, but I second guessed it. By the time I was ready to move, I saw that Allison was running over there. I calmed myself and hung back, knowing that she could take care of it.

"I'm fine, I'm healing. It's okay," Scott told her. "The book."

"It's not in his office, it's got to be at the house," Allison said. "Scott, your leg. Your leg is broken."

"Not for long." Scott made to stand and Allison helped him up, his leg going back into the position that it should be in. The coach and his mother ran up to him, along with a bunch of other people. It wasn't until Gerard spoke that I was actually listening to the conversation.

"Hold on," he said. "I want to ask him one more thing." I was sitting on the edge of my nerves waiting for his next words. And then Gerard asked Scott to dinner. I huffed. He's either doing it because he can, or because he's on to Scott. Scott accepted, not seeing any other way out of it. Because there wasn't.

A hand grabbed my shoulder. I spun around, grabbing the person's throat and then shoving them into the side of the bleachers, my eyes turning red. "So, it is you," it was Jackson. I let go of him, my eyes going back to normal. That clearly scared him more than him sneaking up on me scared me.

"Go home." I turned away from him, facing the field again.

"No," he said sternly. He walked around me, grabbing my arm. "You owe me any explanation." I looked down at his hand on my arm and then back at him. He quickly removed it.

"I don't owe you anything."

"But you know what Derek did, right?"

"You mean, what you asked him to do? Yeah. I'm aware."

"Then tell me, what is going on with me. Did it work or not?"

I sighed. "What happened to you on the full moon?"

"I-I don't know. There's two hours of footage missing."

"You taped yourself?" I asked skeptically.

He cringed and then spoke through gritted teeth. "Yes."

"Since you're alive, the bite took."

"Then, what am I?!"

I had to stop and think. Should I tell him what he is, what he's done? He clearly doesn't remember and won't believe me anyway. He wanted to be a werewolf, not a Kanima. But sometimes, the bite turns us into a reflection of who we are. And, he's clearly a snake.

Even though I should be helping Jackson, I'm not going to. It's harder for me to help others when I don't see how they were turned. But beside that, there's something about him. Something that makes me want to rip his throat out. I'm sensing the Kanima in him and I don't like it.

Besides, Jackson's not the one I should be having this talk with. I should be talking to the person that's controlling him when he's the Kanima. Of course, controlling is a strong word. More like, strongly suggesting. I looked at Jackson. "I don't know yet. But I'm working on it."

I turned to walk away, glancing at the field one last time. Most of the people had cleared out. Scott and Allison were talking with Scott's mom. And Gerard was staring at me. I stopped and fully faced him, our eyes locked. I could tell that he was reliving the same memories I was. Satan's grin across his lips was a dead giveaway.


	5. Chapter 5: Kanima

I sat in my car down the block from the Argent's house. I've been twiddling my thumbs for the last hour, listening to Scott having dinner with them. So far everything seems harmless on Gerard's side. Can't say the same for Chris and Victoria. They're not happy about him being there.

I guess Chris didn't tell Gerard about Scott. Which is good. But it seems someone told him about me. I'm assuming that was Victoria. She hates me. But Scott was able to quickly change the subject before anyone asked him if he knew me. I knew that was going to be the next step.

Now they're talking about why Scott and Allison broke up. Everyone's in on it. I sighed. This was always my least favorite part about being a PI. But the super hearing helps. Saves money on expensive listening devices. Plus, I can find out what I need to without getting caught.

I've texted Stiles a few times and he hasn't gotten back to me. Part of me was worried. The other part just figured he was ignoring me. I tossed my phone on the seat, propping my elbow up next to the window and sighed. I kept thinking about my conversation with Jackson.

I should've told him what he was. Even if he didn't believe me. It was the right thing to do. I've been so used to secrets that I don't tell anyone anything. But, I think he has a right to know what he is. And, I need to tell Scott and Stiles that I know what he is.

And, instead of trying to find Gerard's bestiary, I should tell them about mine and then we can just find it. Of course, mine's not as extensive as Gerard's. But it's better. It has first hand encounters with many different creatures, all told from past guardians. It's a book that's past on, and has been through many generations. I've even started putting my own findings in it.

There's just one problem. I don't know where it is. The last place I had it was at Ben's old house, the one that burned down. It's a magical book that can't be destroyed because its covers are made from unicorn horn. So I should have found it in the ruble of the house. But I didn't. Meaning that Peter took it. And, it's not like I can go ask for it back.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. How did my life get so out of control? Oh, that's right. I came back to Beacon Hills. And then, to make matters worse, I tried falling in love again. And, what do you know, it ended almost the same way as last time. I say almost because no one died when I left Derek.

Another half hour took it's time passing. Still nothing from the boys. Scott and Allison just went into Gerard's room. "There goes that plan," I heard Allison say.

Scott sighed. "Wait, actually…let me try something." I heard scuffling. And then I heard the dial on a safe ticking as it turned. I heard as each pin fell into place. Then a louder click and the hinges swinging open. They both were excited and shocked that it worked. I smiled.

I listened as they rifled through Gerard's belongings in the safe. Then Scott spoke. "'salmon moutarde crème fraiche?' What is this?"

"A recipe," Allison said. "It's a cook book." Scott put the things back in the safe and closed the door. His phone started ringing. "Shut it off! Shut it off!"

"I know, I'm sorry." Scott then answered the phone.

"Scott!" It was Stiles. He screamed Scott's name, almost frantically.

"I can't talk right now." Scott hung up on him. I readjusted in my seat. That was rude. Stiles clearly needed something. As I criticized Scott in my head. My phone buzzed across the seat next to me. I grabbed it, figuring it was Scott. He doesn't know I'm out here.

But it was a text from Stiles. All it said was 'Hel'. My face screwed up in a questioning look. Hel? What is that supposed to- My train of thought stopped with the realization of what just happened. Stiles didn't just call Scott because he could. He called him because he's in trouble. What he meant to say was 'Help' not 'Hel'.

I dropped the phone and started the car. I threw it into drive and then gunned it. I don't know where Stiles is. But I'll start with the last place I saw him. And that was the school. If he's not there I can at least pick up a scent and find him that way. I shook my head at myself. When did my job include being the guardian of a human?

I pulled up at the back entrance of the school about ten minutes later. I got out of the car and then headed for the steps. I stopped, hearing a creature screech in the distance. I recognized it as a Kanima, but also knew that it was indeed Jackson. As I heard the Kanima I also heard another scream. Lydia.

I couldn't tell if it was in my head or if she was really screaming. My hands flew to my ears, the pain being too much. I dropped to my knees. The orange light wrapped around me as I fell forward. By the time my hands hit the pavement, they were paws. Everything was tinted green.

Both screams stopped. But this time was different. Normally, I want to find and protect Lydia. But this time…I want the Kanima. I want Jackson dead. I trotted up the steps and into the school. Someone had left the door open. I'm assuming it was someone from the game earlier.

I stopped in the hall and blinked hard. I did it again, this time my eyes blinked from left to right instead of up and down, as the room turned yellow. I sniffed and a red scent trail appeared in front of me. It led down the hall and then turned. I blinked hard.

My eyes went back to green but the scent trail remained. I started running, following it. The trail stopped at the door to the pool room. I walked up to the door and pushed it open. I walked inside and found a giant swimming pool. The only light in the room was coming from the lights in the pool.

I walked slowly forward. Two people were in the pool. A shadow crossed the wall and I followed it. The Kanima was walking on the farthest side of the pool. Prowling, waiting for his victims to crawl out of the pool. Which means this Kanima can't swim. Interesting.

I filed that away and then walked forward. It looked at the people in the pool and hissed at them. I squared my shoulders and roared as loud as a lion. It instantly backed away, shocked. The people looked at me. They were Stiles and Derek. Both looked more than shocked. I probably would too if I saw a four foot tall, six foot long white tiger standing in front of them.

"Holy…" Stiles said. He appeared to be holding Derek up. Meaning that Derek probably got himself paralyzed. I walked to the edge of the pool, watching the Kanima. It didn't know what to think of me. And that's what I wanted. But I needed Stiles and Derek to know I was on their side. I laid down on my stomach and then rest my head on my paws, trying to get in the least threatening position I could. Stiles swallowed hard. "What is it doing?"

Derek thought for a second. "I think it's trying to tell us something."

"Like what? 'I'm gonna eat you first'?" I raised my head, eyes locked on the Kanima. I stood and walked around the side of the pool, where it was headed. I pounced slightly, and growled defensively. The Kanima backed off again. I turned and walked back. "I think it's trying to help us."

"What?"

"Look, it's protecting us," Stiles said. I walked to the edge of the pool and reached my paw out. Stiles thought about it for a split second and then started swimming toward me. He reached the edge with Derek. I reached down and grabbed a mouth full of the back of Derek's shirt.

I pulled his limp body out of the pool. I drug him across the deck and propped him against the wall. I walked back as Stiles got out of the pool. He huffed, clearly exhausted. He looked up at me. "Who are you?" he gasped. A low rumble escaped me as I saw the Kanima approaching.

I tried to coax Stiles to get over with Derek. He quickly ran across the deck. I watched the Kanima stop at the far end of the pool. He watched me, tail whipping. I turned to the right and walked along the top of the pool. The Kanima did the same, walking along the bottom end of the pool.

I came to the corner and turned. So did the Kanima. We were both looking at each other, staring into each other's eyes. I dropped my head and stiffened, my body rigid. I slowly walked across the pavement, stalking him, preparing to pounce. He was clearly thinking.

He got low to the ground on all fours and snarled. I growled and broke into a run. He did the same. Right before we reached each other, we both leapt into the air and collided. My jaws clamped on his shoulder as his claws raked my back. I rolled as I hit the ground and flung him twenty feet away into the wall.

It splintered as he crashed into it. As we separated, I felt his claws cut the back of my neck. I took a step forward and shook my head. I felt the numbing toxin trying to take effect. Little does he know, that won't work on me. I straightened and roared, the Kanima already on his feet and coming at me.

The Kanima's blood dripped from my moth, the copper taste bringing out a wild side in me, making me want more. He lunged at me and I smacked him out of the air. He rolled, pounced off the wall and then was on me. The action only taking him a second.

His claws dug into my shoulders, his feet into my lower back. I thrashed and spun, the force of which slamming him into a life guard chair. It crashed to the ground as he still hung on to me. I stood up on my back feet and then fell backward, crushing him against the pavement.

I got to my feet and he was already gone. This fight has felt like forever, but in reality it's only been a few seconds. His blood, and mine, dripped from my body. I looked for the Kanima, seeing clumps of my blood speckled fur on the ground, like a feather pillow had exploded.

I heard him hiss. I growled and then he attacked. He came out of nowhere, slamming into my side. I rolled a few times, coming to a rest with my back legs in the pool. I pulled myself out of the water, deflecting a slash of claws. I ducked, dodging his attempt at going for my throat.

He swung and I bit down on his arm, locking my jaws. More of his blood oozed into my mouth as he cried out. I then turned and jerked him into the pool with me. The calm waters came alive with thrashing and screaming. He desperately tried to free his arm, digging his back feet into my stomach for leverage.

My mouth opened slightly at the pain of his toes breaking my flesh. He got his arm out of my mouth, back handing me before shoving me under. He used me as a spring board to help get himself out of the pool, slapping me with his tail. The water turned red around me as it became harder to keep my eyes open.

My head felt weightless as I floated under the water. After a few seconds, I felt hands grab me and pull me up. I knew that it wouldn't be the Kanima. I'm sure he's gone. But whoever it was had to be strong. I probably weigh around three hundred pounds. And I'm soaking wet.

I was thrown out of the pool, my limp body slamming on to the pavement. I breathed in the air, grateful to have it again. I looked back at the pool to see who had rescued me from drowning. Scott climbed out of the pool, fully shifted. His glowing eyes looked at me both cautiously and curiously.

"Oh, my…" I heard Stiles' feet before his voice. He stood not too far from me. "What-" he sighed. "I didn't even know this was a thing!" I internally rolled my eyes and sighed heavily. I haven't fought anyone as a tiger in a long time. And, I've never fought a Kanima before. So, that said, I think that went quiet well. "Is it alive?"

Scott nodded and stood. "She."

"What?"

"It's a she."

"How do you – okay, you know what, never mind. I don't want to know."

"What happened? Where'd she come from?"

"I don't know," Stiles said defensively. "It just showed up and started fighting that thing." I looked at the boys the best I could. But I really didn't want to move. Everything in me hurt. "She saved us, Scott," his voice was more sympathetic, mirroring the look Scott gave me.

"So, what do we do?" Scott asked, shifting back to human. I groaned slightly, rolling onto my stomach. Stiles jumped back overdramatically. I planted my front feet on the ground and then pushed up. I got halfway up and then dropped back down to the ground. I made to try again and Scott crouched down beside me, his hands out. "No, easy. It's okay. We're going to help you."

"We are?" I heard Stiles say. Scott looked at him. "We are…going to help you." There was a pause as Scott looked back at me. "Scott, how are we going to help her?"

"I don't know."

"Can't you…talk to her, or something?"

"No." I recognized Derek's voice, hoping for once that he might be of some use. "You can't."

"Why not?" Scott stood and was looking over me. My guess is that Derek was about ten feet away.

"Tigers are different. A normal one, you might be able to talk to. But not a white one. Their vocal chords are different. So is what they hear."

"So, you're saying she can't understand us?" Stiles asked.

"Exactly."

"Perfect," he sighed. The only thing is, I can. I'm not like other white tigers. I have things at my disposal that would allow me to talk to them. But if I do, they'll recognize my voice and know that it's me.

"How do you know this?" Scott asked. "Have you seen one before?"

"No. But my family sheltered several while their kind was being hunted to extinction. Only a few are left."

"Then why risk saving us?" Stiles chimed in. "If there are so few left, why not leave, go make more?"

He huffed. "Tigers can only reproduce with their kind."

"Well…that stinks."

"Do you know how we can help her?" Scott asked. Since he sighed a second later, I'm assuming Derek's answer was no.

"Hey, what about your boss? Deaton. Can't he help her?"

"I don't know. But it's worth a shot."


	6. Chapter 6: Origin

I'm on my side in the back of Stiles' Jeep. Of course I'm still a tiger. I'm not going to transform until they leave me alone. I admire Scott and Stiles for wanting to help me, but in this case, it'd be better if they didn't. Scott needed to go pick up his mom from work, so he left Stiles in charge of taking care of me.

Scott already tried to call Deaton and he didn't pick up, and the vet clinic is closed anyway. So I'm not too sure about where he's taking me. We finally pulled over and the engine shut off. A few seconds later, the back door opened. Stiles looked at me, clearly clueless about what to do with me.

I was healing. Just a lot slower than if I was an Alpha. And I'm not. I guess you could say I was a Beta. Stiles sighed and pulled out his phone. He pressed a few buttons and then put it to his ear. "Of course," he sighed and then put his phone away. "The one time I could actually use her help…"

I knew he was talking about me. Or, Sara. He tried to call me to ask me advice about me. Ironic. But, of course, he has no idea that I'm right here. That's why I'm not picking up. I rolled onto my stomach and then pushed myself to my feet. "Whoa! What are you doing?" Stiles said. "Just…hold on-" he reached out for me and I growled at him. He quickly retracted, stepping back. "Okay, fine! You…do whatever. I'll be back here."

I jumped down out of the Jeep, nearly losing my footing. I caught myself and then started walking. "Where are you going?" Stiles called. I ignored him and kept walking. He groaned in frustration and sighed. "Fine. Fine. Go find somewhere else to bleed out."

I stopped, internally sighing. This kid is ridiculous. But I might be even more ridiculous for thinking I can keep this from them. I've been stupid to keep it from them as long as I have. Not to mention the fact that I'm not going to get very far before I either pass out or someone sees me. I turned around and looked at him.

His arms were crossed and he looked very perturbed. He stopped kicking the ground with his toes and looked up at me. He did a double take. "Wait. Can you understand me?" a little bit of hope flashed across his face. The red light swirled around me and I changed back to human. "Oh, my…"

My body now felt worse than it did before. I put my hand on a deep wound on my side. I pulled my hand back just enough to see it full with blood. I looked up at Stiles, who looked on the verge of fainting. "Yes, Stiles," I said, "I can understand you."

Stiles and I stumbled through the front door of my apartment. He was doing the best he could to keep me up. But, the kid needs to lift some weights or something. He huffed, out of breath, and looked around the room. "Where to?"

"Bedroom," I said, and Stiles instantly headed that way. He readjusted his grip, for the twentieth time, and I winced. We walked into the bedroom and to the bed. He helped me on to it and I laid down on my back. "Okay," he said. "Now what?" I reached for the nightstand, grabbing the handle.

Stiles saw what I was doing and helped me pull it open. I reached my hand inside and felt around. Stiles reached into the drawer and then pulled out what I was looking for. It was a small clear jar with a silver lid. It's contents were neon green with silver shinning specks throughout.

He looked at it skeptically. "'White Jade'?" he read the duct tape label. "What is this?"

"It's going to help me heal faster."

He unscrewed the jar and then looked at the salve inside. "What are you going to do with it?"

"It needs to be applied to my wounds. Hand me the jar." He quickly shoved it toward me. I stuck my fingers in the jar, getting a good amount on them. I them spread it across the wound on my side that wouldn't stop bleeding. As soon as it touched my torn flesh, the jell substance glowed a brighter shade.

I hissed at the stinging that ensued, my eyes glowing green. I put what remained on my fingers on other smaller cuts that I could reach. Stiles stepped forward, doing the same thing I did, and put the jell on a cut that stretched across my shoulder and down my back.

He then helped me put it on all other major cuts and gashes that I had. He spread some across my jaw line, on a gash that hurt when I spoke. He capped the jar and sat it on the nightstand, wiping his hand off on a tissue. I looked down at the cut on my side. About half of it was healed.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," he said. "I only helped you so you could tell me what's going on." I rolled my eyes at his annoyance. From everything I've heard, I knew that that wasn't why he helped me. He only said it because it's me. And he still seems to have a bone to pick with me.

"Why are you a tiger? How long have you been a tiger?" he asked flippantly, throwing his whole body into the question. "Huh? Why didn't you tell us? You can't expect us to trust you and then keep secrets from us. That's what Derek's been doing, and look where that's got him."

"I know. And, you're right. I should've told you," I nodded. "But, once you've heard the full story, you'll know why I didn't."

He sat on the end of the bed. "I'm listening."

I took a breath. "I was born a white tiger. And that's what I should be. But, unfortunately, that's not all I am. There's this thing called a Nemeton. It was a powerful tree, a supernatural tree. It helped keep things in order. Then, one day, some idiot decided to cut it down. By doing so, he was cursed by the Nemeton. It used the last bit of strength that it had left to do so. That man was a white tiger. And the Nemeton didn't just curse him, but all white tigers. It took the last of it's strength, merely a sample of what it can do, and put it in that man."

"How is that a curse?"

"Because, that burden is too big for any one race to carry. Even splitting the power between his human and tiger halves, he still would've died under it's weight, been consumed by it. So, to prevent this, the Nemeton allowed him to posses and access all supernatural creatures. Thereby dividing the power enough to make it…livable. And with these powers, he was charged with protecting all of the creatures he could now turn into."

"So…" I could tell he was really having to think about it. "Is that what you are?" I nodded. "So, it's hereditary."

"No. We're chosen by the Nemeton. And, only white tigers are chosen. Well, sometimes a Banshee. If it's strong enough."

"So, then, what are you?"

"I am everything you've seen. I'm a white tiger, but I can also turn into a normal one. I'm an Alpha werewolf, but I can also be a Beta. I am every supernatural creature. I'm all that's left of the Nemeton. A 'living host', if you will."

"You told us you were a guardian…?"

"Of sorts. There are lots of guardians. Even your parents are guardians, by definition. But that's just what I tell people. It's a good excuse for why I'm helping people."

"But, if you're some great…werething, why not just tell people? Why lie?"

"Because there are people who want the Nemeton gone."

"Like hunters," he sighed.

"When Derek spoke about the white tigers being hunted down, why do you think that was?"

"They were looking for you," he realized.

I nodded. "They wanted to wipe them out so that the Nemeton couldn't come back. And they think they've succeeded. They managed to delay the process. But the Nemeton is smarter than they are. It waited. And I was the lucky recipient. I didn't ask for this curse, and I still don't want it. But I'm stuck with it for as long as I live."

"There's no other way to get out of it?"

"No. Not unless someone revived the Nemeton," I sighed. "It's a terrible life, Stiles. I can't even actually be a tiger, what I was born to be. Yes, I can 'turn' into one, but it's not the same. It's like, it's still me but I'm wearing a costume. The tiger's not my actual flesh like it should be. I'm a wild animal trapped in a cage, expected to behave while being denied everything that makes me who I am."

I stopped talking and let it sink in. For me, too. I haven't told anyone about what I am since I told Ben years ago. It felt good to get that off my chest. But scary at the same time, not knowing what he's going to do with the information I just unloaded onto him.

He was looking at the ground, clearly thinking. After a few minutes, he looked at me. "Is there a name for what you are?"

"Yes. I'm a Kirin. You can look it up online. But the myths have taken the idea and run with it," I offered a weak smile, trying to break the mood. It didn't work.

"Does anyone know? About you?"

"Ben and my cousins. They're the only family I have left and it felt wrong to keep this from them."

He nodded, thinking. "Were you ever going to tell us?"

I opened my mouth and then closed it. I sighed and he scoffed. "No, Stiles. I wasn't. It wasn't that I didn't trust you guys with this knowledge. It's that I don't trust myself to give it to the right people."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I've trusted the wrong people. And it's seeming to be a reoccurring them."

"You're talking about Derek?"

"Yeah. Him and my past." I eased myself up into a sitting position. "The reason why I don't share what I am is the same reason why I don't want to have Betas or a pack, anymore."

"Scott is your pack," he said. "So, what's changed?"

"I know that I can trust you guys."

He sighed. "And, your other Betas? Where are they?" I glanced around the room. "I'm assuming you had a pack."

"Yeah, I did." I looked at him. "Until I buried them." Stiles' expression quickly changed from that of 'mr. know it all' to 'I shouldn't have said anything'. He looked like he wanted to ask more, find out what happened, but his phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket and looked at it. "It's Scott," he said.

"Stiles, please…don't tell him."

His mouth fell open, looking at me in disbelief. "You're asking me to lie to my best friend."

"I know. But…I need to be the one to tell him. It's only for a little while."

He growled in indecision and then answered the phone. I only listened to Stiles side of the conversation. "Hello…No, we never made it to the vet clinic." He looked at me. "I don't know, it just walked away…No, I lost track of it…Yeah, she said she'd talk to us tomorrow." They exchanged a few more words and then hung up.

"Thank-"

"Don't-" he pointed at me, "-thank me." He stood. "You owe me. Like, a lot."

"Even though I saved you from the Kanima?"

He looked at me skeptically. "You-" he sighed. "How long have you known?"

"I knew the night that it killed that guy at the auto shop."

He rubbed his hands across his face in annoyance, then looked at me. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you would've needed a reason for how I knew."

He opened his mouth to rebuttal and then closed it. "Well, do you know who the Kanima is? I mean, isn't that how you knew about Scott, because you're a Kinun?"

"Kirin," I corrected.

"Whatever."

"Yes, my Banshee half is what allows me to be able to see who's turned and when. But after what Kate did to me, I didn't have my abilities for a week. So anything that took place during that time, I don't know about."

He frowned, annoyed. "So you don't know who the Kanima is?"

"I didn't say that."

"So, you do know!" he grinned. "That's fantastic! Do you know how to stop it?"

"Yes and no."

He frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be some kind of master…?"

"At helping…not killing."

He growled and stomped, thinking. "Then, what can you do?"

"Did you get the bestiary?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "But it's in some unintelligible language."

"Probably French," I thought aloud.

"Oh, you speak French now, too? Great. What else can you do?"

I smirked, changing my tone to a dead serious. "I can cause you to disappear; making it so no one even remembers that you ever existed in the first place." He eyed me skeptically. Then faked a laugh.

"Ha. Real funny, Sara." He stepped aside as I made to stand. Pretty much all of my wounds were healed. "You can't…actually do that, though. Can you?"

"I told you, I am ever creature."

"There's a creature that can do that?"

I nodded. "But, that's a story for another day." I put the jar back in the drawer and then closed it. I turned and looked at Stiles, still puzzled by what I said. "Oh, and there's one more thing." I paused. "Okay, two things." He sighed and looked at me, waiting. "You can't tell anyone anything that we've discussed, okay? Especially not Derek and his pack."

"Okay. And the other thing?"

"My name's not Sara."


	7. Chapter 7: Who is the Kanima?

I opened the front door, Scott, Stiles and Allison pouring into my apartment. I looked at Stiles, pointing at Allison. "What is she doing here?"

"Thanks," Allison scoffed.

I looked at her. "No, just-" I looked back at Stiles. "I said only Scott."

Scott stepped forward. "Stiles said that you had information about the tiger and the Kanima. And whether you like it or not, Allison's apart of this too."

"Yes, I get it, but-" I looked to Allison, "-no offense to you-" I looked back to Scott. "-but the Argents can't know. Okay? Chris can't find out, and if Gerard-" I sighed. "Just…no, okay. I can't risk it?"

"Why?" Scott asked, genuinely curious. "You can trust Allison just as much as you can trust me." I sighed, glancing at Stiles. He smiled sheepishly, knowing this was partly his fault.

"I know who the Kanima is," I blurted. "And, I'm the tiger."

"What?! How is that possible?"

"Show 'em," Stiles said. So I did. I changed into the tiger for only a few seconds and then changed back. They had some of the same questions that Stiles did. But I told them everything. I went straight from that into talking about the Kanima. Of course their heads were still reeling from the other information.

"So, the Kanima," I glanced around the make sure everyone was still with me. "The Kanima is Jackson."

"Whoa, what?"

"How?" Scott asked.

"Derek," I replied. "How else?"

"Does he know that he's killing people?" Allison asked.

"No. He still doesn't know what he is, if anything at all. He came to me at the game the other night, but I didn't tell him anything. I wanted to know a little more first."

"Well…since you're a…?" Allison began.

"Kirin," I added.

"…can't you stop him somehow?"

"I don't know too much about Kanimas. I haven't ever had to train one. Fighting one was a first, too. But I won't be of much help until we find his master."

"Master?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. The Kanima is controlled by a master, someone it befriends. They share a weird bond. The Kanima does whatever it wants."

"Including kill," Scott added. I nodded.

"I'm going to talk to Jackson after school," I said. "But, not a word to anyone. Especially the part about me. No one can know."

They all nodded and Scott said, "I know. Don't worry. You can trust us. All of us." I looked him in the eyes and nodded. I hope he knows what he's doing. Mainly since I'm starting to wonder if even I know what I'm doing. Keeping track of who all knows what secrets is exhausting. I guess that's why we're taught has kids to never lie.

I'd just dropped lunch off at the station for Ben, when my phone rang. I dug it out of my pocket. It was Scott. I answered the call as I got in my car. "We have a problem," he said.

"Oh, really? My favorite words," I sighed.

"Can you just take this seriously, please," Stiles said, "for, like, five minutes?"

"What's wrong?"

Scott started talking. "Jackson told us that Erica took him to Derek and they tested him to see if he was the Kanima."

"And?"

"And, he failed. The Kanima's venom paralyzed him."

"Then, what's the problem?"

I heard a scuffle. "They think it's Lydia!" Stiles said.

"Come on," I scoffed. "Derek can't be that stupid."

"He's outside, right now, waiting for her," Scott said. I sighed. "Derek tested her, too. This time, the Kanima's venom didn't paralyze her. Are you sure it's not her?"

"Positive. I was there when Lydia was bitten. Trust me, Scott, she's not a Kanima."

"Then, what is she?" Allison asked. I had no idea she was in the room. Good thing I didn't say anything stupid.

"That…we can discuss later. Right now, let's deal with Derek. Let me talk to him. In the mean time, watch her."

"I'll talk to Derek with you," Scott said.

"That's sweet, Scott. But I'm fine."

"No. We're stronger in numbers. If he sees us sticking together on this, maybe he'll back down."

"What if that doesn't work?" Allison asked. "What about after school?"

"I'll get Derek to drop it," I said. "I promise, okay? He won't touch her."

"How are you going to stop him?" Stiles asked rhetorically.

I sighed. "If he won't believe it's Jackson, then I'll make him think it's me."

"How?" Scott asked.

Stiles voice chimed in again. "You can turn into a Kanima?! That's great, now…why didn't you do that when he was kicking your butt in the pool?"

"Stiles, you're forgetting…no one can know what I am." I heard him grumbling something in the background. "Besides, that's a very last resort. I'll talk with Derek, by myself. Then I'll find Jackson and talk to him. Once I get things calmed down, I'll talk with Lydia."

"So, what do we do?" Stiles asked.

"Keep an eye on her while she's at school. By the time class is out, I should be able to give you a definite answer as to what to do next." I hung up and then started the car. I drove to the school. Scott said that Derek was there waiting for Lydia. I drove through the back of the parking lot, finding his car.

He was leaned against the side of his car, Isaac and Erica standing in front of him. I parked in the spot across from him, our cars facing each other. I got out as he pushed off his car and took a step forward. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," I said. I looked to his Betas. "Part of keeping your identity as a werewolf hidden means attending school. And since the hunters are after the Kanima, I suggest you remain as normal as possible." Erica looked like she wanted to rip my head off. Isaac seemed confused as to why I was even talking to them. Derek smirked, seeming amused.

He looked at them and then nodded toward the school. "Go." They looked at him questioningly. Then they did as he said. Erica scowled at me as she walked passed, and Isaac kept his eyes down. Derek looked at me questioningly, wanting me to go first. He seemed to be looking forward to what I had to say. Probably just so he could argue with me about it.

So, I decided to get right down to business. "Lydia's not the Kanima," I said. He sighed, but seemed like he expected me to say that. "Leave her alone-"

"How are you so sure it's not her?"

"I was there when Peter bit her," I looked him in the eyes, "unlike with Jackson."

"Well…none of them are your concern. Not even Scott. You said you'd let him go once Peter was dealt with."

"I was a little busy, in case you hadn't noticed. I was human for a while and couldn't do anything."

"You're not human anymore."

I scoffed and looked away. "I'm not going to play your games." I looked back at him. "Leave Lydia alone."

"Or what? First Scott, now Lydia. Sounds to me like you're building a pack of your own."

"No, I'm not. I don't want a pack. I'm supposed to help them, Derek," I spit out his name. He hates it when I say his name spitefully, which makes me want to say it that way all the more. I stepped forward. "Just like I'm supposed to help Jackson and Isaac and Eric, Boyd, all of them! But I can't do that if I don't know about them!"

"They don't need your help because they already have an Alpha," his voice was filled with annoyance, his face hard with anger.

"Really? Do they really, Derek?" I crossed my arms. "We all know they only reason why you chose them was for power, the most idiotic thing that everyone wants! All you want is to add to your strength and God help whoever gets in your way."

I felt heat radiating off my face as my insides boiled with anger. The same anger I felt was reflected in his face. We stood with eyes locked for a good minute, neither one of us saying anything. I broke the stare with a sigh and feel back onto my car, sitting on the hood.

I put my hands on my knees, staring at the ground. I was so stressed and mad that I felt on the verge of tears. I was internally cursing myself for feeling that way. "How'd it come to this?" I whispered, knowing darn well what the answer was. And I think Derek did, too. He didn't say a word and I didn't look at him.

I finally looked at him. He hadn't moved, though his features had slightly softened. "I thought you loved me." It came out sounding more pathetic and weak than I wanted it too. But at the same time, my voice reflected exactly how I felt. Broken. Tired. Pathetic for feeling like this. Yet, still hoping he'd change his mind. Typical girl.

He sighed through his nose, looking out over the parking lot. I shook my head, realizing how stupid this is. This is not what I came to talk to him about. I stood. "Leave Lydia alone. I'll deal with the Kanima." I walked around the car to the driver's door. I opened the door half way has Derek put his hand on it.

I looked up at him, questioningly. He looked down at me with slightly sympathetic eyes. "Who is it?" he spoke softly. It wasn't what I thought he'd say, what I was hoping he'd say.

"You're other mistake." I jerked the door from his hand and then got in the car. I started it and backed out. I purposely fought the urge to look at him as I left. I pulled out my phone and called Scott. He didn't answer so I just left him a message. "Hey, Scott. It's done. Lydia's safe." My vision blurred as tears welled up in my eyes. I tried to steady my voice, not wanting Scott to hear it. "Call me when you get this."

I quickly hung up, probably cutting off the ending of the last word I'd said. I tossed the phone in the seat next to me, hot tears running down my cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8: Frenemy

I walked up to the front door and knocked. I took a step back and glanced out at the neighbor hood, engulfed in the darkness of the night. A second later the door opened. I whipped my head back to find an annoyed Jackson. Or at least, he was annoyed until he realized who I was. Then he seemed a bit frightened.

"What do you want?" he asked. He swallowed hard, his eyes were darting, his pulse quickened.

"I'm here to tell you what you are," I replied. His eyes widened with shock. "Unlike Derek, I actually care."

"Why?" He almost looked on the verge of thinking this was a trap.

I smiled. "Let me start over." I cleared my throat. "My name is Sara Grant, and I'm a guardian of the supernatural." He stepped back and widened the door, motioning me in. I stepped into the house and he closed the door behind me. He then started walking without a word. I followed.

We ended up in a room I'm assuming is his. Once again, he closed the door. "What is a…guardian?" he walked around me to face me. I then explained it to him the way I had first explained it to Scott when I met him. Jackson sat on the bed, mulling over what I'd said. "But…Derek-"

"Doesn't care," I said. "I'm sure he only bit you because he wanted you dead. He only cares about power, right now. And with him thinking you're a dud, he doesn't want anything to do with you. Honestly, he has no idea what he's doing and doesn't know what you are or where he went wrong."

"And you do?" he asked skeptically.

I sighed. "Did you not just hear a word I said?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, but…" he sighed and then looked at me. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because everyone deserves a fair shot." I put my hands in my pockets, studying him. "My intentions are never to force myself on anyone. I wait for them to want my help. I'm not asking to be your Alpha, just your teacher until you can handle it on your own."

He looked away, thinking. Then he looked back. "Okay," he nodded. "Do you even know what I am?"

"Yes. But it's not a werewolf."

"Then…what am I?"

"You're a K-" As I tried to reply, Jackson put his hand on the back of his neck and winced. "Jackson?" Still holding his neck, he slid off the bed and onto his knees in pain. I got down on the ground and put my hand on his back. "Jackson?" He looked up at me with reptilian eyes.

Before I even had the chance to gasp, his hand was on my chest pushing me across the room. I slammed into the wall. Like, actually into the wall. I coughed at the white dust that the broken dry wall flung into the air. I pushed myself out of the wall and looked to Jackson.

He was gone. My heart rate rose and hissing filled my ears. I turned to face him. Jackson, as the Kanima, was on the wall in the corner of the room. He lunged with a snarl, pinning me to the ground. He looked me in the eyes as mine turned red. My mouth filled with teeth as my claws came out.

I brought my knees to my chest, planting my feet on his and pushing. He flew up toward the ceiling. As he fell back down, I slashed across his chest with my claws and sent him landing on the bed. I stood, growling. The Kanima quickly recovered, on all fours on the bed. In perfect attack position.

I backed up to the wall. I watched as he cocked his head, hissing, as his tail cut through the air behind him. He made to attack as I sucked in a breath and then roared as loud as I could. It was the same controlling Alpha type roar that I used with Scott and all the other Betas I've helped.

He put his hands on the side of his head and tumbled off the end of the bed, crying out at the sound. The bedroom window shattered off to the side as my lungs had emptied. I dropped to my knees, drained. I looked up at him, painting. He rolled on the floor and was pawing at his ears.

But he was still a Kanima. He looked at me and snarled, more viciously. Meaning that I've only made him mad. I should've used a different frequency. He blurred past me, leaving behind a stinging on the back of my neck. I quickly stood and looked around the room for him.

I felt the venom trying to take hold, but I also felt myself trying to counteract it. And, so far, I was winning. I cried out as his claws tore into my back. I stumbled forward and turned around as he grabbed me and forced me into the wall. He held me there, studying me. He had no idea what I was.

A familiar growl filled my ears and then the Kanima was ripped from me and flung into the wall above the bed. He hit the bed and quickly scrambled to his feet, snarling as he scurried out of the room and into the neighbor hood. I looked to my left and saw Derek shifting back to normal.

I was panting and in pain, but not about to let this slide. "What are you doing?!" I shifted back as he looked at me. He looked confused, but not too surprised by my reaction. "I had it under control!"

"It didn't look like it."

I pushed off the wall, prying my bloodied skin off of it. "Well, I did. Now I have to go hunt him down, before he kills someone else!" I walked past him and to the window.

"You're hurt."

I whipped around. "Say one more word and you will be too! Jackson's my problem, remember? Had you stuck with him, maybe this never would've happened. Maybe, he never would've killed those people!" I turned and left. I was a little light headed from the amount of venom in me.

But seeing Derek gave me the adrenaline boost I needed to help force some of it out of my system a little faster. I ran through the yard and then down to the side walk. I ran as fast as I could in the direction I saw the Kanima go. It was only a few seconds later when Derek ran up next to me.

I sighed, not wanting to waste the time and energy it would take to ridicule him. I pushed on, running even faster. Every once in a while we'd catch a glimpse of the Kanima, so I knew we were going the right way. Before I knew it we were down town, in the heart of the city.

We ran under an over pass, the creature ahead of us by a hundred yards. I saw a fence up ahead and readied myself to jump it. Derek flew over it with easy and so did I, grabbing the top and swinging my legs over. I landed, breaking into a run. I didn't want to waste a second.

I saw it's tail disappear around a corner up ahead and so I knew I was close. I kept running for another mile, and didn't see it. I came to a stop under another overpass. I looked around for it, Derek stopping a few feet beside me. "You're an idiot," I grumbled.

He scoffed. "Me?"

"Yes, you!" I whipped my head his way. "Do you see anyone else here worthy of that title?"

He sighed with annoyance and rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to stop that thing, just like you."

"No, you're not! Because that's not what I'm doing." I took a step closer to him and looked him in the eyes. "I'm trying to protect him from you!" We held the stare until I heard a thud behind me. I turned and saw the Kanima. Derek shifted and growled. He charged past me just as the Kanima ran forward. "Derek, wait!" But it was no use, because they were already fighting.

The only thing I could do was try and stop them, or hope Jackson wins. I know it's a terrible thought. But after the way Derek's been acting, I think I'm entitled to a few of those. The Kanima swung viciously at Derek, Derek dodging each swing. I'm sure he was being extra careful not to get paralyzed again.

I might be able to stop the Kanima if I could find the right frequency to roar at. I should've taken that into consideration the first time. Oh, well. I jumped into the mix, fully shifted, and lunged for the Kanima. He jumped back and then spun, hitting me with his tail.

I stumbled back a step, but quickly tried to recover as Derek advanced, seeing an opportunity. Derek back flipped off the Kanima's chest. It stumbled and hit a slab of concrete. I swung at him and he ducked, coming up just in time for Derek to take a swing.

I grabbed the Kanima and pulled him to the side and Derek's fist connected with the wall. The Kanima wiggled out of my grip and was making a move for Derek. I quickly grabbed Derek by the collar and threw him back as far as I could. The action left me open and the Kanima saw his chance.

He went for my neck again, slicing me in about the same spot. I stumbled back to catch my footing and then slashed at him. My claws drew across his abdomen. But it was only like a paper cut compared to what Derek wants to do. But he moved faster than I could, all the poison trying to pull me down.

His tail wrapped around my and then threw me. I crashed into a concrete pillar. I, along with chunks of the pillar, crumbled to the ground. I rolled onto my back and groaned. That was a smart move, I'll give him that. I rolled over, trying to get up.

The Kanima was on the ceiling hissing down at Derek. A bright light flashed by the Kanima, followed by sparks. He jumped down as Derek covered his eyes. He grabbed Derek and threw him out of my sight as a car pulled up. Gunfire filled the air as I saw Chris.

He was unloading his clip into the Kanima. The Kanima finally hit the deck. But I knew that wasn't going to be enough to kill him. I pushed up, stumbling to my feet. Chris quickly pointed the gun at me, as if this was the first he'd seen me. Once he realized it was me, his features slightly softened. But the gun remained.

"So," I sighed. "We're doing this again? Really?" He sighed with mild annoyance and began looking, listening. He walked around the Kanima as if there was still something to be hunted. "What are you doing?"

"Who else is here with you?"

"No one," the words were out of my mouth before I even knew what I was doing. Did I really just lie to Chris to protect Derek? The Kanima quickly sprang back to life, standing behind him. "Chris!" He whipped around and pointed his gun at him. He pulled the trigger and was met with the sound of an empty clip.

The Kanima jumped and smacked Chris. He flew back and slammed into the wall. I stepped forward and adjusted my voice to a new tone. My eyes burned red as I sucked in a breath and roared. This time it was a mix of Kanima and Banshee. An earsplitting combination.

It tried to resist like the last time. It dropped, snarling and gnashing. I walked closer to it, letting everything I had into it. I finished, taking a step back. My head buzzed. I stared down at the creature at my feet. His skin moved, bubbled almost. Faded in and out in certain places. It still cried out, but it's cry kept cutting in with a human one.

Then it stopped. Stopped moving, stopped screaming. Maybe that was the right one this time. Just as the thought crossed my mind, it's tail wrapped around me and yanked my feet out from under me. I landed on my back, my head bouncing off the ground like a basket ball.

I groaned, grabbing my head and sat up. The Kanima was gone. A hand reached down to me and I looked up to see it's owner. I took Chris' hand and he helped me up. After catching a glimpse of the look on his face, I decided that not looking at him was the best course of action.

I mumbled a thanks and then stumbled a few steps away from him. I scanned every wall for the Kanima. "Sara," Chris' voice filled my ears and I sighed. "What was that?" I turned around and looked at him. "How did you do that?" I opened my mouth to give him a sarcastic reply, but stopped when I heard a car door open.

I looked at Chris' car and found Gerard standing in front of it. I knew I was done for. But before I could form the thought, Gerard held a gun up and pulled the trigger.


	9. Chapter 9: Into the Jungle

The first bullet tore through my left collar bone, going out the other side. I followed the force of the bullet, catching myself and then trying to make my get away. I ran around the back side of Chris, hiring another bullet wiz past me. Gerard pulled the trigger again, this time hitting me in the back. The force pushed me to the ground with a small cry.

"What are you doing?!" Chris yelled over the sound of the last bullet. I knew he wasn't talking to me, but I didn't want to stick around and find out how the conversation ended. I pushed myself up to my knees with my right hand, biting back the pain between my shoulder blades.

"This woman," Gerard said enraged, "betrayed us all. Hiding amongst us for years. Befriending Kate just to standby as they murdered her. I think…she's getting exactly what she deserves." Another bullet cracks through the air at the same time a growl does.

The bullet sliced through my right side, bouncing off the pavement, and it was all I could to stay up. I heard more growling and a scuffle, along with the gun sliding across the floor. I felt arms wrap around my back and pull me to my feet. "Come on!" It was Scott.

I didn't question how he got there or what had happened. I just held onto him and ran the best I could. We got about a mile away before stopping. Scott leaned me against a wall and then looked at my back. "Why aren't you healing?!"

"I am. The claw marks are from the Kanima. Those will…take a little longer," I said. "But the rest is healing." I sighed, out of breath and tired. I looked back at him the best I could. "How'd you find me?"

"I heard you at Jackson's. Followed your scent the rest of the way."

"Thanks for coming."

He nodded, with a look like he was shocked I'd think that he wouldn't come to my aid. "Of course."

"What happened back there?"

"Derek," Scott said. "I just saw him smack the gun out of Gerard's hands. I saw an opening and used it to get you out of there."

I nodded, pushing off the wall. "Come on, then. Jackson's getting away."

"Are you serious?" he was shocked. "You were shot three times and, I'm assuming, beaten before that."

"Yeah, I'm well aware. But I need to find him before Derek does." I started walking away from Scott. A second later he was by my side, wrapping an arm around my lower back to help me stay upright. I followed the sound of the Kanima's claws scraping across things for as long as I could.

We got closer to the center of town and all the background noise drowned it out. Scott had let go of me a little while ago. I was able to stand on my own. I was still bleeding but doing a lot better. We walked down an alley until we reached the end. It appeared to be some kind of night club. Scott peered around the corner as I hung back.

"Did you see where he went?" I jumped at the sound of Stiles' voice. I glared at him with daggers. He cringed. "Sorry, sorry." Then he looked me over. "Oh, my – what happened to you?!"

"Long story," I said. "And, we lost him."

"What? You couldn't catch a scent?"

"He doesn't have one. I've been following him by sound this whole time."

"Okay," he said, seeming a bit offended. I sighed. I know I said that a bit flippantly, but the boy needs to get over it. I'm not in the mood to play to people's feeling right now. He looked around me to Scott. "Any clue where he's going?"

"To kill someone," he replied.

"Ah. That explains the claws and the fangs and all that. Good. Makes perfect sense now," Stiles bobbed his head. I scoffed and walked around them to look at the front of the club. "What? Scott, come on. I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense."

"Just help me find it."

"Not 'it'. Jackson."

"Yeah, I know."

"Alright, but does he know that?"

"No," I said. I walked back up to them. "I was at his house, about to tell him, when this happened."

"You were there?" Stiles asked.

"Do you know what caused it?" Scott added.

"Whoever's controlling him…? I don't know," I answered.

"That's helpful," Stiles said. I glared at him. He looked away and at the building. He started backing up, staring at something. "Uh…dude." I heard the hissing before I even walked over to Stiles and looked at what he was seeing with Scott. I caught the tail end (literally) of the Kanima crawling into an open window of the club. "What's he gonna do in there?"

"I know who he's after," Scott said. I looked down at him and followed his gaze.

"What? How?" Stiles asked. Scott was staring at a boy in the line to get into the club.

"Armani."

"Who?" I asked.

"Danny," Stiles said. "He's, like, Jackson's best friend." I sighed and then walked back into the alley, looking for the back door into the building. I heard Stiles and Scott following. I walked up to the door, twisting the handle until it broke off. I tossed it to the side and then pulled the door open.

"That's one way to do it," I heard Stiles grumble. I ignored him and kept walking until I'd found the main part of the club. It didn't take long. Just follow the pounding music and the smell of desperation. I stepped out into the main part of the club and swore under my breath.

Scott and Stiles came to a halt beside me, seeming just as surprised as I was. "Dude," Scott said, "everyone in here's a dude." I sighed, trying to ignore all of the things men were thrusting around the room. "I think we're in a gay club." Had I been feeling better, I might have slapped him. But an annoyed eye roll was all I could muster.

"Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh, Scott?" Stiles said. I looked at Stiles and bit back a laugh. His face was priceless, but he also had several men dressed as women pawing at him. His eyes locked on mine. For a second I thought he might kill me if I said something.

"Come on, guys," I said. "We need to stay focused-" some half-naked men shoved past, dancing to the music, oblivious to slamming into me. "-as hard as that might be," I grumbled. Stiles walked up to me and began taking off his jacket. "Oh," I said with disgust. "Not you, too!"

"What?! No!" he scoffed, holding out the jacket. "This is for you. Again." I took it from him and slipped it on, hissing slightly at the pain in my shoulders that still remained. "Just make sure I get this one back."

I nodded, zipping it. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Like, seriously, don't."

I rolled my eyes and then started moving. We walked through the club and to the bar. It was in the center, so it helped us get a little better view of the crowd. We walked up to the counter, Stiles pounding his fist on it. "Two beers."

"No!" I told the bartender, nearly cutting Stiles off. The guy looked at me. "Don't serve these guys anything."

Stiles turned to me. "Oh, come on!"

"I shouldn't be serving you, either," the bar tender said. I looked at him, slightly confused. "Men only. How'd you even get in here?"

"I'll just see myself out." I took a few steps back and looked at Scott. He offered a helpless expression.

"Hey, I found Danny," Stiles said, pointing past me. I turned and saw him in the crowd dancing with another guy.

"And, I found Jackson," Scott said. I followed his gaze to the ceiling. The Kanima was above the dance floor. I looked back to Scott about to reply as a security guard walked by and grabbed my arm. "Let's go," he said, pulling me. I cringed, since he'd yanked on my left arm.

I spun, putting my right hand on the back of his head and then pulling it down into my knee cap. The action was followed by a crack and then his body sinking to the ground. I looked at the others. Stiles' mouth was on the ground. "Scott, let's go." I nodded toward the crowd as my claws came out, and then started walking that way.

"Get Danny," I heard Scott say behind me. Probably to Stiles. I kept walking, keeping my eyes on the Kanima. I was trying to get right under it. But the fog machines turned on and I lost sight of him. The fog cleared and he was no longer on the ceiling. Scott stood beside me. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know. He must be in the crowd. Split up," I said. He nodded and then walked away. I started working my way through the crowd. A thud caught my attention through the noise of the music. I noticed a few people seeming to disappear in the middle of the crowd.

I pushed through the bodies and ran that way. I came out of the mess to find several men on the ground, the Kanima hovering over Danny. "Jackson!" Scott yelled, running up next to me. I looked up, following the Kanima's gaze. Derek appeared in the mess of the crowd, fully shifted.

"Derek," I said his name with a warning tone. His eyes looked at me for only a minute before he lunged forward. "No!" I lunged and tackled him to the ground. But his claws had already ripped open the Kanima's throat. I lay on top of Derek, staring at him. "What are you doing?"

"What needs to be done," he replied before shoving me off of him. I rolled onto my back as he vanished. The rest of the room was gasping at what had happened, all noticing the men paralyzed on the ground. Stiles ran up to me and grabbed me, pulling me up.

Once I was standing, we started moving. Disappearing into the crowd. "Where's Scott?"

"Following Jackson," Stiles said. We pushed through the crowd to the back of the building. I picked up Scott's scent and let it lead me to him. We exited the building through a side door and then followed the blood trail through the parking lot.

We found Scott crouched down next to Jackson. He was human. And naked. He had blood running down his chest from the wound in his neck, which had already completely healed. Scott looked up at me. "What do we do with him, now?"

"Well, we can't leave him here for Derek to finish off," I said, looking at Stiles. "Go get you car." He grumbled something but left anyway. He came back a few minutes later. We'd gotten Jackson in the back seat before the police had arrived. "We need to find out if Danny knows about Jackson."

"Okay," Scott said. "I'll talk to him."

"And, what about the naked guy in my car?" Stiles asked.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," I smiled. "I need to tell Ben what happened here, so I'm staying. But you two need to get Jackson out of here." Before Stiles could protest any further, I walked away. I walked up to the front of the building and found Ben.

Of course, he wasn't too happy to see me at another crime scene…that I probably caused. "You," he pointed at me, clearly holding back his anger. "We need to talk," he spoke through gritted teeth. I opened my mouth and he cut me off. "Not here. Understand?" I nodded. "I'm tired of you keeping me out of the loop. This has got to stop."

"I know. I'm sorry," I shrugged. And I was going to leave it at that. And I probably should have. "But, you know, I am an adult. I can make my own decisions. I have a life outside of you, one I was perfectly fine living until I came here." I turned to leave, but turned back to add, "And I'm not your daughter."

I turned to walk away and slammed right into the sheriff. "Sorry."

"Sara, what are you doing here?" He looked me over, stopping on the jacket.

I sighed. "What? A girl can't wear men's clothing?" I said as flippantly as I could. I walked away before he could reply, not that it looked like he even knew what to say. I got about five feet before my eyes locked onto another person I knew. Another person I could yell at. Chris.

He was along the sidelines talking to people. Anger boiled inside of me and I marched up to him. I saw his car parked across the street from the club and figured Gerard was in it. I walked up to Chris and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of Gerard's sight. He jerked his arm free, glaring at me sympathetically.

"What…what was that? I thought you and I were good," I said, "I thought things were fine between us."

"Me and you, yes. Not with him." I rolled my eyes at his words. "As far as he's concerned-"

"What? I need to die, too, in his quest to rid the world of the supernatural?" I asked. Chris stepped forward, reaching a hand out. I stepped back, out of his grasp. "No! You can't play both sides, Chris! That's what you're doing. That's what we're all doing. Everyone's got their own sides and their own rules." I stepped closer to him. "You and I both know your sister got what she deserved."

He straightened and then spoke with a controlled voice. "I know."

"Really? And, what happened to your code? How many things are you going to let Gerard ruin and kill before you pull your head out of your butt and see the light of day?! You need to pick a side before it's made for you. You're either my enemy or my friend. You can't be both."

He didn't reply for a couple minutes, letting me cool down. "Are you sure you're still talking about me?"

I looked up at him. His eyes were sympathetic, studying my every move. I shook my head and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10: Parole Officer

Aaron answered the door on the first knock. I scowled at him. "Are you ever at school?"

"Only when I feel like it," he replied. "Or when we're not all worried about you."

"There's nothing to worry about." I walked past him and into the house. He closed the door behind me as I walked into the living room. I stopped when I saw Ben sitting on the couch. Aaron walked up behind me and sat down a few spaces from him. I sighed and then sat in the chair across from them.

The room remained silent for about ten minutes. Until I got tired of no one talking. "What am I supposed to be telling you?" It was rhetorical, and Ben knew it.

"How about you start with when you were able to shift again," he said. "Or what caused you to destroy your room here. Or what's been going on with you and Derek." My gaze fell upon Aaron. He looked at me like he had no clue why Ben said his name. I looked back to Ben. "Or you could tell me what this thing is that's killing people, how many people you are protecting now. Kit, there are a number of things we can talk about. But I want you to know, I'm not coming at this from a judgmental parent point of view. I'm concerned about you.

"I've known you for a long time. I know when something's wrong. When you're dealing with more than you can handle," he said.

"You really want to know?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, then. I didn't know I could shift again until the morning I'd discovered what I'd done to my room." I sat up. "I now know the cause but I still can't stop it. Almost every night, I've been transforming into a tiger and roaming the streets. I've been seen on many cameras and there are lots of rumors going around because of it. But it doesn't stop there. Lydia Martin, the girl who Peter bit before he died, is a Banshee. I'm the only one who knows. But when she screams, I shift and I can't control it.

"This thing going around killing, his called a Kanima. After Derek became an Alpha he bit a boy named Jackson Whitmore. He's the Kanima. And, Derek…he doesn't care, or didn't. Now he wants Jackson dead. Derek has also bitten three other teenagers. All of which, I'm pretty sure he's not training or teaching anything. He's formed a pack and tried to get me and Scott to join. When Scott said no, he beat him up. Derek and I were supposed to be working together on this, but he changed his mind, I guess.

"He and I were a couple, but he's since ended that. On top of all of this, I'm still dealing with Lydia. But I'm being pulled in so many different directions," I huffed. "I couldn't take it so I told them who – what I am. I told Scott, Stiles, Allison. They all know. And, at first, I was afraid they'd tell. But not anymore. They're more of a pack to me than I've had in a long time. Which is the scariest part, because you all know what happened to my last pack. But I couldn't expect them to trust me and then not trust them back.

"And then there's the Argents," I sighed. "Chris and I ended things after Kate had died where we were…I don't know. I guess done. The plan was to have nothing to really do with each other. But Gerard is here and things have changed. A lot. Like, Gerard knows, Ben."

"Knows what? How much?"

"I don't know. He at least knows I'm a werewolf. That I've been lying to them. But he heard me roar something that an Alpha couldn't possibly have," I said as Ben sighed. "And, before you tell me something to the affect of 'this is my fault', let me state for the record, 'I know'. Okay? I know. So I don't need to hear it from you. Or anyone else," I glanced at Aaron. He shrugged like he had no idea why I'd say such a thing. But he knows all too well.

The boy is like my nosy younger brother. The kind you can't shake off. When we were younger, he'd try picking the lock on the bathroom door when I was in there so he could pull a prank on me. It never worked, and the prank was on him. I admire the man he's growing up to be…just not at this very second.

Ben was still processing my words, when Aaron sat up. "So…how does Gerard know? And, does Chris know he knows? Have you talked to him? What does he think about all of this?"

"Okay, first…slow down," I said. "One question, please. And, yes, Chris knows. I spoke to him last night after speaking to Ben. I'm sure he's with his dad, on this one. But I don't know. I mean, he did attempt to defend me when Gerard was shooting me."

"He shot you?!" Ben asked as Aaron's eyes widened.

I nodded, brushing it off like it was nothing. "Yeah, three times."

"So, not only does he know," Aaron said, "but he wants you dead. Great."

"It won't be long before he figures it out," Ben added. "It doesn't take a genius to piece it together."

"I know," I nodded.

"Which is why-" I cringed, waiting for his next words. "-until this is all over with, Aaron is not going to leave your side."

"What?!" Aaron and I both exclaimed. Ben looked between us before continuing, shooting Aaron an extra look.

"Yes. He's going to make sure you don't do anything I wouldn't."

"I don't need a baby sitter," I protested.

"Yeah," Aaron chimed in. "And, I have school." Ben and I both scowled at him, knowing that that wasn't even a valid argument. He looked at us. "What?"

"You will go to school, she will pick you up, and the two of you will spend the day together," Ben said.

"For how long?"

"Until I say to stop."

I looked at Ben. "You're just going to be putting him in harm's way. He'll just be another human I'll have to look after."

"Another?"

I sighed. "I think you're doing this because you don't trust me to tell you the truth."

He looked at me sternly. "Why would I have a reason not to trust you?" My face lit with anger, hearing the serious sarcasm in his voice. I know that sounds weird, but it's a real thing. He held his stare another second and then stood to leave. As he was almost out of the room, Aaron yelled, "So, does this mean I have to stay at her house?"

His sarcasm was met with the closing of a door. I looked at him and we shared the same look that we've shared many times before. Then we both nodded and spoke at the same time. Him saying, "I'm staying over at your place." And me saying, "You're staying over at my place."

"This is going to be fun," he said.

I huffed. "You have no idea."

"Well, look who decided to show," Stiles said when I saw me. I gave him a half amused smile, ignoring his comment. Then he saw Aaron tagging alone. "Oh, well, that's great." I rolled my eyes and glanced around. We were deep in the woods. A police van sitting yards away from Stiles, Scott, and Allison.

Scott stepped forward. "Is everything okay? You haven't been replying to my texts."

"I know. Sorry. I had some-" I glanced at Aaron, "-family stuff. But I see you're doing fine on your own. Stolen police van and kidnapping are the headlines for the day. Not what I meant. Dumb idea, by the way." I looked around Scott to Stiles. "I'm assuming it was yours."

"Ha ha. That's very funny," Stiles spoke with dead sarcasm. Then he pointed to Aaron. "What is he doing here? I thought no one else knew about this."

"He's my parole officer. And, I told you that my family knew. About everything. If you were listening."

"Parole officer?" Allison questioned.

I looked at her. "You're not the only one with an overprotective father figure." I looked to the others, taking a deep breath. "So, what's the plan?"

"I've been trying to find out what Danny knows, which is nothing," Scott said. "And Stiles has been trying to convince Jackson that he's the Kanima."

"And killing people," Stiles added.

I looked at him. "I'm assuming with no luck?"

"Nope."

I looked to Scott. "Did you get anything out of Danny? Anything at all?"

"Apparently there was some missing footage from the night of the full moon, when Jackson taped himself. Danny had recovered it and put it on a tablet in his car," Scott said.

"And?"

"The tablet's gone."

"Someone took it," Allison added.

"It's got to be whoever's controlling him," I thought aloud.

"Okay," Stiles sighed. "So, the guy doesn't want Jackson to know what he is?"

"There's something else," Scott looked to Stiles. "You said that the only thing you found on the internet was that it goes after murders. What if that's actually true?"

"Well, no, it can't be. It tried to kill all of us, remember? I don't know about you guys, but I haven't murdered anybody lately."

"But I don't think that it was actually trying to kill us," Scott pressed, looking to Allison. "Remember when we were at Isaac's, the first time, it just went right by us."

"You're right," she said, "it just ran off."

Scott looked to Stiles. "And, it didn't kill you in the mechanic's garage."

"Well, yeah but it tried to kill me and Derek in the pool. And you saw what it did to Sara," Stiles said, pointing in my direction.

I felt Aaron's gaze before he spoke. "What did it do to you?"

I opened my mouth and heard Stiles voice instead. "Oh, it was terrible. The two went toe to toe. Blood and fur…EVERYWHERE."

I sighed. That was just what I needed. Stiles could tell by the look on my face that I wasn't pleased. Though I think that might be an understatement. He kind of shrank away. I avoided looking at Aaron. The thought of what he looked like was enough. "What's your point, Scott?"

"That there's something else going on. We don't know what it is. We don't know what's going on with Jackson, or why someone's having him kill people."

"'Know thy enemy'" Allison said. I looked at her, the hair on the back of my neck standing on end. I know where she got that. I know who said it. Because he's told it to me many times. The others looked at her, curious. She tried to shake it off. "Something my grandfather said." Yeah. I wonder what else he's been telling her.

"Alright, I got it," Stiles said. "Kill Jackson. Problem solved."

"No one is killing anyone," I said.

"You mean, except him." His comment was supposed to be sarcastic, but I knew he meant it.

"We'll figure this out. We'll find out whose controlling him and stop them."

"How?" Scott asked.

"I'm working on it."

"Oh, you're working on it," Stiles said. "That's great."

I sighed and looked at Scott. "I have two other people I need to talk to, tonight. Call me if something happens. I promise I'll answer."


	11. Chapter 11: Trust

I walked down the stairs leading to the subway. My foot hit the bottom step as Derek's three super soldiers went on high alert. I know I'm walking into the lion's den. But, right now, I don't really care. I walked into the middle of the room and stopped, thankful I'd left Aaron in the car. And, thankful he agreed.

"What do you want?" Erica crossed her arms, stopping a few feet from me.

"Derek's not here," Isaac added, mirroring her stance. I glanced at Boyd, who was standing off to the side. He looked cautious and unsure of what might happen next. But he seemed like the type to not get involved unless absolutely necessary.

"I know," I spoke with a level tone, glancing between the three of them. "I came to talk to you guys." Each one of them wore a different expression. Erica was offended, Isaac curious, and Boyd concerned.

Erica slightly chuckled, knowing she was better than me. "What makes you think we'll listen?" Her voice was more seductive than it was threatening.

I sighed. "The faster I say this the sooner I'll be out of your hair." I looked around. No one protested. "Okay, then. I came to formally introduce myself, and apologize for not doing it earlier. My name is Sara Grant, and I am a guardian of the supernatural."

I sat on the hood of a car in a dark garage. Once again, I had convinced Aaron to stay in the car. But this time, it didn't take much convincing. Light filtered into the garage as the man door opened leading into the house and the outline of a person walked through it.

The door closed and the light flipped on. Chris startled when he saw me, dropping the bag of trash in his hands. He sighed, trying to compose himself. "What…are you doing here?"

"It's the only room I knew there wouldn't be any cameras or listening devices."

"I mean, what are you doing in my house?" he wasn't happy. I don't blame him. I wouldn't be happy either if my enemy snuck into my garage.

"I came to talk to you," I replied. He picked up the bag of trash and walked passed me to the garbage bins along the garage wall. I sighed and looked at the ground. "After everything, you deserved me yelling at you. But you were right. I was talking about someone else. A few people, actually."

I stood and looked at him. "I understand you wanting to take your father's side. But I want you to remember that he's a murderer killing to avenge another murderer." I sighed. "Sorry. I didn't come here to fight. I came here looking for answers."

He stood with his hands in his pants pockets. "Answers to what?"

"What are we, Chris?" I asked sincerely. Besides Ben, he's been my only other father figure. "Not too long ago you said you thought of me as a daughter. Does what I am change that?" He was quiet. "Or is it who you're with that changes that?"

"Nothing changes the way I feel about you."

"Your actions are saying otherwise."

He was quiet again. "I am who I am, Sara. You can't change that. I was born a hunter, it's who I am."

"Yeah, so was your code. Justice was done with Kate. No one else needs to die."

"And what about the creature that's out there probably killing people right now?"

I stared at him a minute. "You don't know what he is," I realized. "I know Gerard does. And he's keeping that from you." Chris looked away, not saying anything. "As for the creature, he's not hurting anyone. Right now, anyway. And, I know it seems wrong to defend a killer…but here I am." I sighed. "Someone's making him kill people. We still don't know who. But I'm just as obligated to protect him as I am any other creature."

"Are you threatening me?"

"If that's the way you want to see it, fine. That's your provocative. I'm just trying to make sure we all come out of this mess alive." I sighed and the room fell quiet. It stayed that way for a minute or so. "Is there anything I can say or do to get you on my side?"

"I don't know."

"What if…" I paused and thought, then cursed myself, and spoke. "What if I told you what I really am? What would you say then…if I trusted you that much?" He looked at me, studying me. I knew that this might be an act of war, the outright most stupidest thing I have ever done. The equivalent of selling my soul to the devil. But if it gets him on my side, wouldn't it be worth it?

I felt my heart beating faster in my chest. "If I trusted you enough with everything that I am?" I was way too desperate at this point to get him on my side. And he knew it. I could tell by the look on his face.

I left the Argent house and walked down the sidewalk a block or so to the car. Aaron was sitting on the hood waiting for me, his hands in his jacket pockets. He pushed off the car as he saw me approaching. "How'd it go?"

I stopped a couple feet in front of him and sighed. "I'm tired. Can we talk about this later?" I could tell he wanted to protest and have me spill my guts anyway. But thankfully, he backed down with a grim nod. I feel bad for him. Getting stuck with me. Ben's being ridiculous.

Of course, what's worse than him is me. I could've put my foot down. I am an adult, after all. But I'm a lonely adult who can't stand to lose anymore family. I smiled at Aaron. "Come on, kid. Let's go home." We started for the car. "If you're going to be stuck with me, the least I can do is feed you and let you sleep." I put my hand on the door handle and froze, a familiar scent assaulting my nose. My eyes briefly flashed red.

"Sara?"

I looked up at Aaron. He'd stopped at his door, too, and was staring at me questioningly. I glanced to my right and saw Derek standing and twenty feet away. I looked back to Aaron, who had followed my gaze. He looked at me. "Wait here," I said. "I need a minute."

"Sar-"

"Aaron," I cut him off, my voice a warning. I don't know why Derek's here and I need to know that Aaron's safe and out of the way. "Please. Wait here." I walked around the car without a reply, and headed for Derek. I heard the car door open behind me and glanced back to see Aaron getting in. I walked up to Derek, stopping about five feet away. His eyes had followed me over here and were still on me.

"Cute kid," he said, nodding his head toward the car.

"Yeah, touch him and you're dead."

He dropped his head, a small smile crossing his lips. He looked back up at me. "Do you really think I'd hurt him?"

"Not if you knew what was good for you." I shrugged. "What do you want, Derek? I honestly don't know what to make of all of this. First, you love me, then you hate me and it's all about power. Now, you have your pack, you got what you wanted, but you're still sulking around. You're only making my job harder. I care about what happens to humans, also. But I can't let you kill Jackson."

I waited for him to respond, but he didn't. So I kept talking. "And, what was that, the other night? You, fighting off the Argents to protect me? What-what was that? Was that some kind of power play? Am I supposed to want to come crawling back to you now?"

"No. Just because we disagree on some things, doesn't mean I want to see you hurt."

I crossed my arms. "Disagree on some things? It's a lot more than just some." I sighed, glancing around. I looked back at him. "What do you want?" I said it with as much disgust as I could muster.

"I've been thinking about it a lot recently," he said. "Us."

I shrugged. "What 'us'? You made sure it was just you and me."

"I know. What happened…happened. But I'm looking for a way for us to move past that. To move past all of it," he said. I hadn't realized how close he was until his hand brushed mine.

I glanced down at our hands, and then up at him. I swallowed, my voice coming out as almost a whisper, "What are you doing?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago."

My heart was nearly beating out of my chest. Derek leaned in to kiss me, our lips brushing. At first, I wanted it. But I stopped myself. I put my hand on his chest and pushed back slightly, stopping him inches from my face. "When I said you'd have to beg for it…I meant it. You were right about Lunas not being able to be trusted. But you forgot one thing: we don't forget. And, it's going to take a lot more than that before I ever let you touch me like that again. My heart isn't something to be played with. You either love me right, or not at all."

I turned around and walked back to the car. I slid into the driver's seat, shutting the door. I felt Aaron's eyes on me, but he didn't say anything. I just sat there for a minute, processing. I finally reached into my pocket and pulled out the keys. I fumbled with them as I brought them up to the ignition, my hand shaking.

A hand gently rested on top of mine. I looked up at Aaron. He didn't say anything, just glanced at me before guiding my hand with the key into the ignition and starting the car. He sat back in his seat, looking out the windshield. I let the breath I didn't know I was holding silently escape me as I faced the wheel. I dropped it into drive and then drove home.


	12. Chapter 12: Restraint

My eyes shot open and I was instantly overwhelmed with the feeling that I'd forgotten to do something that was very important. Something someone's life depended on. Wide eyed, I looked around the room. I was lying in my bed in my room. Everything was fine.

I closed my eyes, trying to convince myself of that. The feeling was just brought on by another crazy dream. I sighed, throwing the covers off as I sat up. I swung my legs off the bed and froze. The door was wide open, with a set of claw marks slashing across the front of it.

My adrenaline spiked as I shot to my feet. What happened? I quickly looked down at my clothes. Or lack thereof. I was only wearing a bra and my short PJ shorts. My bare feet were covered with dried mud. I looked at my hands, a rock forming in my stomach.

Both hands had smears of dried blood on them. Blood, I knew from the smell, was human. I started breathing heavily as I began to panic, wondering what I did. And then I remembered something. "Aaron," it came out as a whisper as I tried to get myself to snap out of it and move. "Aaron!"

I ran out of the room and headed straight for the guest room where he was sleeping. I paused at the closed bedroom door only to glance at the smeared bloodied hand print on the wall. I only looked at it long enough to know that those were human fingers.

I pushed through the door. "Aaron!" The room was empty. The covers were messed up like someone had slept in the bed. But the mattress was halfway off the box spring. My eyes went from the bed to the window. The plastic blinds were torn and hanging onto the frame by a thread. And there was a hole the size of a soft ball in the glass.

I was now on the verge of hyperventilating, my mind running through every terrible scenario. And then I looked down. I say the shirt that I remember Aaron wearing crumpled on the floor. I picked it up and held it up in front of me. All the air in my lungs left. The shirt had blood on it wear claws gad ripped through.

I dropped the shirt and covered my mouth. I backed out of the room, gasping for breath. I ran down the hall to the living room and kitchen area. "Aaron!" I was in a full panic, tears threatening to burst through. I turned to the kitchen and no one was there. My eyes stopped on the front door. It was broken off it's hinges. But it was standing against the open door frame, attempting to close the door and block out the outside world.

"Sara."

I whipped around so fast I nearly turned my stomach. Aaron was standing up from the couch, a concerned look on his face. I sucked in all the air I could and then released it quickly, along with all the tears I was holding back. I put a hand over my mouth, crying, and bent over slightly. All the panic I was feeling turned into an all out sob.

Within a few seconds, I felt Aaron's arms wrapping around me. He pulled me into him, his arms holding me tighter than I thought was even possible. I'm not sure how long we stood there with me crying. But by the time I thought I couldn't cry any more, we were both soaking wet with tears.

"Kit…it's okay," he spoke reassuringly.

"What happened?" I choked out. I pulled away from him slightly but his arms were still firmly around me. "I thought…I thought…"

"No. Okay?" He put his hand under my chin and gently raised my head so I was looking at him. "I'm okay…I'm here…and I'm alive."

I sighed, trying to calm myself. I took a few deep breaths and then took a step back. I wiped my eyes, trying to dry them. I blinked a few times and then looked at Aaron, trying to see for myself that he was really okay. He was wearing his jeans and shoes from yesterday, but he was shirtless. A large gauze pad was taped to the left side of his chest, near his collar bone.

Once I saw that, I couldn't take my eyes off of it. He looked from me to the bandage. He looked up with a sigh. "Kit-"

"Did I-" I stopped myself, not wanting to say the words. Not wanting to admit that I hurt my cousin, my own flesh and blood. And then to make matters worse, I don't remember doing it. What if I'd killed him? I looked him in the eyes, pointing to the bandage. "Did I do that?"

He sighed, his shoulders dropping. "Yes." I closed my eyes, a hot tear rolling down my cheek. "Look…it's okay."

"No, it's not!" I snapped. "Do you realize what happened, what this means?! It means I'm not in control. It means I'm a danger to those closest to me."

"It's okay, it was a onetime thing."

"For now. What if it happens again? What happens if I do more than that?" I pointed to the bandage. He knew I was right. You could see it in his defeated expression. "Aaron. What happened?"

"I don't know," he spoke with a sound a defeat. "We finished dinner, you went to go change, and…" he paused in thought. He snapped out of it and then looked at me. "Next thing I know there's a tiger in the living room."

"And I tried to kill you?" it was more a statement than a question. He simply nodded. "How are you still alive?"

"I called Scott. He was on his way home." He sat on the arm rest of the couch. "He's the one who broke the door. But, you two fought. Somehow he got through to you. I'm assuming it's because he's your Beta. But…I don't know. You turned back to normal, unconscious. So, we put you in your bed. I only convinced him to go home a couple hours ago."

He stood and walked up to me. "Look, Kit, I'm okay. Really. It's just a scratch."

"You don't get that much blood from a scratch."

He sighed. "Okay. A deep scratch." He was quiet a minute. "Okay, well. I need to get ready for school."

"Why isn't this bothering you? I tried to kill you."

"I know. And, it's bothering me more than you'll know. But holding a grudge for something you couldn't control isn't going to help us stop it from happening again. Neither will living in fear of you." He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "We'll figure out what's causing this and stop it. Okay?"

I looked down, processing. I looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

Water brimmed the edge of his eye lids. "I know," he nodded. "Just…do me a favor?"

I nodded quickly. "Anything."

"Don't tell Dad."

I walked down the stairs into the subway. I walked into the middle of the room and stopped as Derek stepped out of one of the subway cars. His was the only heart beat I heard down here. He looked at me questioningly. "Sara?" He took a few steps forward and stopped, his eyes searching for an answer as to why I was here. "What's wrong?"

"This must be really confusing," I said. "Last night, I told you to get lost and now…here I am." My voice sounds about as bad as I look. I showered twice, and each time I came out looking just as bad. Like all the blood was drained from me. All day I haven't been able to get over it. What I did. What I could've done.

He walked a few steps closer, his look of questioning turning to concern. "What happened?"

"I…" I swallowed, glancing around. I decided to bite the bullet and spoke. "I need your help…Derek." He looked only slightly surprised but didn't say anything. "I've been…blacking out. When I come to, there's a path of destruction in my wake."

"When did this start?"

I looked him in the eyes. "The night I got my powers back."

"Why are you telling me about this now?" His voice was soft and gentle, not at all accusatory like I was expecting. I looked down. "Because you hurt someone."

"Yes." I looked at him. "That 'cute kid' you saw the other night."

"Is he okay?"

"You mean, 'is he alive?'?" I sighed. "Yes. But I'm afraid that won't last much longer. Which is why I came to you. We may not be on the same side right now, but I think you're the only one who can help me."

"Derek!" A voice echoed through the room I knew instantly belonged to Stiles. I turned around as he and Scott ran down the stairs, Scott carrying Erica. She looked like she was seizing in his arms.

"What happened?" Derek asked, meeting them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jackson," Scott said.

"He got her with the Kanima venom," Stiles added as Derek took Erica from Scott. Scott relaxed as he'd looked like he was about to drop her, but the weight for Derek was nothing. Derek turned around and headed for the subway car. The three of us on his heels.

Scott and Stiles jumped in the car ahead of him, ready to help. Derek laid her on the ground and had Stiles hold Erica up. "Is she dying?"

"She might, I…" Derek glanced at me, almost looking for advice. The action caught me off guard. It was reminiscent of old times. Back when we worked together. Derek quickly grabbed Erica's arm. "Which is why this is going to hurt." A snapping sound filled the air as Derek broke her arm, followed by Erica's screams.

"You broke her arm!?" Stiles wasn't happy. And Scott looked on the verge of hurling. I suddenly felt light headed. I took a step back to catch my balance and shook it off. Probably just because I haven't eaten very well today and now there's all this screaming.

"It'll trigger the healing process," Derek said. I felt a slight buzz again. But this time, my vision flashed green. I sucked in a breath, instantly panicking inside. Oh, no. This isn't good.

"But I've still got to get the venom out. This is where it's really going to hurt." Derek began squeezing her arm, crushing the bone and flesh. Blood gushed out of her arm as she screamed and cried. But her scream wasn't the only one I was hearing. I heard the all too familiar Banshee cry above Erica's screams. And I knew who it was. Lydia.

My hands quickly covered my ears, as the screaming continued to rise to deafening levels. I heard muffled voices, but it was too late to try and bring me back. The world had already been tuned out. My vision was now completely green, as I stumbled back out of the car.

My head was reeling, spinning from the scream. I took a few steps and then collapsed to my hands and knees. My stomach twinged, my head ached. And I knew what was coming next. I felt a hand on my back as my mouth filled with teeth, my claws dug into the concrete floor. I turned, breathing heavily, and looked at the person who was touching me.

I saw Scott through green vision, seeing him in a whole new light. Because, now, he wasn't just a friend…he was a mission. And then, Lydia's scream stopped, my ears filling with dead silence…as the red orange light encircled me.


	13. Chapter 13: Recurrence

My eyes shot open and I was instantly overwhelmed with the feeling that I'd forgotten to do something that was very important. Something someone's life depended on. Wide eyed, I looked around the room. I was lying in my bed in my room. Everything was fine. I closed my eyes, trying to convince myself of that. The feeling was just brought on by another crazy dream-

My line of thought stopped as I froze. My body went ridged. What is this? I've done this before. I sat up cautiously, as if something was going to jump out of nowhere and attack me. I ripped the blankets off of me with such force that they flew off the other side of the bed. I blinked twice. What I was seeing didn't feel right. I was wearing my normal PJs. Shorts and a tank top. I looked myself over. Everything was fine. Yet, it didn't feel that way.

I swung my legs off the bed and then stood. I walked to my bedroom door, turning the knob. Part of me was still on the lookout, while the other part was still trying to figure out what I was looking out for. I swung the door open, the air swooshing in and hitting me like a truck.

I let go of the knob and stumbled back to catch myself. And that's when it all hit me. The blood on my hands, the scratch on my door, hurting Aaron, going to see Derek, the thing with Erica…and then losing control. I remember turning again. I remember Lydia's scream. And what it made me do.

A pit formed in my stomach. What…is going on?

I held my breath and stepped out into the hall. I looked to the right, toward Aaron's room. I crept down the hall, one timid step at a time. I stopped at his door, staring at the wall next to the door frame. It was white. I gingerly brought my hand up and touched the wall.

Images of the bloodied hand print flashed in front of me. I gasped and jumped back, letting go of the wall. I closed my eyes and tried to steady myself. I don't know what's real. Did I do it, or didn't I? It can't be both. Can it?

I turned left and walked down the hall, just has carefully. I headed to the living room and kitchen area. The hallway opened and I stepped out into the main room. My eyes followed the sound, and I turned to the right. Aaron was standing in the kitchen, fixing a bowl of cereal.

I let go of the breath I was holding. He looked up at me as he poured the milk into his bowl. "Hey," he smiled. "Did you just get up?"

"Um…" I swallowed hard, feeling like all the saliva in my mouth had dried up.

He sat the carton down. "You okay?"

I mustered a smile, as fake as it might've seemed. "Yeah," I nodded. He eyed me a second and then turned to put the milk away. I walked to the kitchen counter and sat on a stool. "Aaron?"

"Yeah?" He grabbed his bowl and then leaned his back into the counter across from me. He shoved a large spoonful of the stuff into his mouth, half the milk spilling down his chin.

"Um…did-did anything…happen last night?"

He paused in his chewing and looked at me, like something had happened he didn't know about. "No…?" He slurped hard to get his food back in his mouth. "Why?"

I sighed, rubbing a hand on my forehead. "I just had this…dream, I guess."

He walked up to the counter I was leaning on and sat his bowl down. "You sure it was a dream?"

I looked him in the eyes. All I could see was the pain and confusion in the eyes of the boy I had hurt. And, right then, I knew what had happened. "No, Aaron. I'm not. Because it wasn't a dream." I jumped off the stool and then made to leave the room.

"Glad I could help," Aaron called as I left. I went straight to my room. I closed the door and then grabbed my phone. I ignored the texts and missed calls from Scott and Stiles. My fingers typed the text as fast as I could. I sent the text and then went and got into the shower.

I dressed and then grabbed my phone as I left the room. I walked down the hall by memory as I read the reply to my text: _The Cabin. One Hour._ I sighed, not sure if I should be relived or concerned. Or both. I walked in on Aaron watching TV, sprawled out on the couch.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"We," I corrected. "Grab your coat. I'm taking you to school." Aaron jumped to his feet and did as I said. We headed out the door and to the car. I brushed off all of Aaron's questions, not wanting to tell him anymore than I had to. I pulled up to the school. "If anyone asks: I'm okay, I just need some personal time, right now."

He looked at me questioningly. "What's wrong?"

I looked at him grimly. "I don't know," my voice was more serious than I had intended. But he appeared to understand the nature of what was going on. "But you're safer with Scott, right now. If your father asks, you're with me. Got it?"

"Since when do you call him that?"

"Aaron," I said sternly. Then I lowered my voice. "Trust me. Just…please. Go with Scott. I'll find you when I've got things sorted." He nodded and then opened his door. He made to get out and I grabbed his arm to stop him. "Tell the others to not let Erica near Jackson. She can't get scratched."

He looked slightly confused, but nodded. "Be careful."

"Always." I smiled as he left the car. As soon as the door shut, I looked at the clock. Twenty-five minutes. I put the car into drive and then headed for the cabin. It took me the remaining time to get there. I pulled up next to his car. I cut the engine and then sat there for a second. I wasn't sure what would be waiting for me inside the cabin.

But I need help. I know with everything that I have that what I saw and felt was real. It did happen. How I turned back time…I don't know. But it happened. None of it felt like one of my Banshee freak out moments. It felt real. Too real. I got out of the car and headed for the cabin.

I didn't bother looking over my surroundings. If this was a trap, it was already too late to turn back. I opened the door and stepped into the kitchen. He was leaning into the doorway across from me, his hands in his pockets. His eyes met mine. "What am I doing here, Sara?" Chris asked.

I closed the door, sighing. "Depends. You alone?"

He slightly nodded. "That's what you said."

I took a step forward. "I need your help." I knotted my fingers together in front of me.

"What you told me…it doesn't change anything," his voice was firm, but serious. "I still don't have any proof what you said was true." That part was spoken with a cool and level voice.

"Why would I tell you I was the Kirin, if I wasn't? Put a target on my back for no reason? You know me better than that."

"Apparently not."

"You know what I mean," I sighed.

"Sara…first I find out you're a werewolf, and now, you're trying to tell me you're not even that. That you're the creature we've been hunting for centuries," he slightly raised his voice. "Lives have been lost, on both sides, trying to find you. So, excuse me if I don't believe that you were hiding among us the whole time."

I sighed with frustration. But I knew he was right. I crossed my arms, looking at him with a little defiance. "Do you want me to show you?" He pushed off the door frame, mirroring my stance. He looked unsure as to whether or not I was serious.

I closed my eyes with an exhale. When I opened them, they were glowing green. His change in expression was enough to tell me that he believed me, but I went ahead and shifted into a tiger anyway. I remained that way for only a few seconds, and then changed back. "Believe me now?"

His silence was all the answer I needed. I sat down at the table. "I wouldn't be coming to you if it wasn't important."

"What do you want?"

"A lot is going on, and it would take hours for me to explain. But, there's a…new Beta who's causing me to shift against my will. When this happens, I'm not in control. They are."

He sighed. "What are you shifting into?" he asked, giving me the slightest bit of hope that he might help. "When this happens."

"The tiger."

"And…what does this person make you do?"

"Usually, I just have the urge to protect this person. But now…" I reflected on what had happened. "Someone's going to get hurt."

He sat down across from me. He seemed like he wanted to be reluctantly helping me, but instead, he actually wanted to help. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to get something for me. From Gerard," I said. He sighed at the mention of Gerard's name. "It's a serum. He's calling it Kirin's Bane." His head snapped to attention, his eyes staring right through me. "It's a mixture of White Jade, Wolf's Bane-"

He held up his hand, "I know what it is. Why do you want it?" A serious expression set in on his face."You're not going to…?"

"What? Kill myself? It'll save us all some time, won't it?" The look on his face told me he thought that I was serious. I sighed. "No. Gerard thinks he has the right mixture, but he doesn't. It won't kill me, but it will take away my Kirin abilities temporarily."

"So you'd be unable to shift? You'd be…"

"Human? No. I'll only be able to shift into my natural form: white tiger."

"Everyone will know what you are if you suddenly start turning into a tiger and not a wolf."

I looked at him skeptically. "Who are you more worried about finding out? My friends? Or your father?" I didn't need an answer, I already knew what it was. "The only ones who don't know are Derek and his pack. My family, Scott, Stiles, even Allison, already know."

He didn't look surprised that Allison knew. "How does Gerard know?"

"Well, I'm assuming he didn't live to be that old because he was stupid. But he heard my scream against the Kanima, in the alley. Why do you think he shot me? Do you really think it was only because he was just finding out I was a weresomething?"

The room was quiet for a minute. Then Chris spoke. "Once he realized it was missing, he'd know you took it."

"Yeah, but he thinks it'll kill me. He'll just make more."

"There's a reason why he only made one vial of the stuff." He glanced around the room before looking back at me. "He still might come after you."

"I've fought him off this long as a werewolf, not a Kirin. I'll be fine." I studied him closer, sighing. "Are you worried he'll send you to kill me?"

"If he knows you're the Kirin, he'll do that himself. No. That's not what I'm worried about. He'll see it as an attack."

"And we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I just need the serum."

"Why hasn't he already tried to kill you?"

I paused. "I don't know. Maybe he knows it won't work…?"

"Then why make it at all?"

I sighed. "I don't know."

He studied me a minute. "Have you already hurt someone?"

"Yes and no. It's a long story."

"So you've said." Silence filled the room again. "What's your name?"

I looked at him, shocked by the question. "Kit."

"Is that short for something?"

"Yeah, it is."

"When do you need it by?"

"As soon as possible. Do you know where he keeps it?"

"Hard to know for sure," he said, standing. "But I have an idea."

"Okay. You can just bring it by my house." I stood, looking at him sincerely. "Thank you."

"Do you know who this person whose making you shift?"

I nodded.

"Don't suppose you'd tell me?"

"I can't."

He nodded and then walked around me to the door. He opened it and then turned back. "Don't thank me yet."


	14. Chapter 14: Lonely No More

Shortly after I'd gotten home, Scott texted me. Apparently, things with Erica happened the same way as it did before. Then he asked me to meet him there at Derek's 'hideout'. Or, a poor excuse for one. Anyway, I agreed. I walked down the stairs and found Scott talking to Derek.

Aaron was a few feet away. He didn't look too happy. I ignored him and went to Scott. "Hey. Everything okay?"

"No," Scott replied, looking between me and Derek. Derek had barely glanced at me. "All of us need to put our differences aside. And, we need to work together."

"I whole hearted disagree on that one," Aaron said, walking over to join us.

Scott scowled at him. "Next time, things might be worse. Someone could get hurt a lot worse."

"Assuming there is a next time."

This time, I glared at Aaron. He gave me a 'what for' look, but he knew what it was for. I turned to Scott as I took in a breath, "I understand the severity of the situation. But it's not that simple."

"Yes, it is," Scott argued.

"Not everything's black and white."

"And that's why we're in this mess. Nobody trusts anybody. If we keep this up, Jackson's going to kill everyone and Gerard will kill us." He looked between us again. "I think we need to join packs-" I opened my mouth to protest, but he kept talking. "-just for a little while."

I sighed, pressing on my temples to try and ward off the coming headache that thinking about working with Derek brings. He's more than a loose cannon these days. But Scott continued with his campaign. "Do you realize how much stronger we'd be? An Alpha, Luna, and four Betas?"

I dropped my hands. "I know, Scott-"

"Then what's the problem? We find Jackson, stop him-" he looked at Derek "-not kill him, and then figure out what to do about Gerard." I sighed again, thinking. This is stupid. But, if Chris gets me the serum, I'll be 'powerless', for lake of a better word. Getting Derek and company on my side might just be a good thing.

I turned to Derek. "You agree with this?" He looked at me. We still haven't talked about the other night. But with as quickly as he nods, I'm starting to wonder if that was a part of the dream, too. I looked to Scott. "Fine." Then to Derek. "But we do it my way."

He sighed through his nose and crossed his arms. "Still don't trust me?"

Aaron snorted. "Can you blame her?" Derek's question might have been rhetorical, but Aaron's wasn't. Aaron crossed his arms to mirror Derek. Derek stared him down, but he didn't budge.

Derek looked at me. "Fine." I nodded, thinking the conversation was over. Silly me.

"I think we need to tell each other everything." I looked at Scott, shocked by his words. "Every-thing," he purposely pronounced each half with a bit of edge to his voice. I wanted to glare at him with as much disapproval as I could. But I couldn't. I knew he was right.

I looked at Derek. "I've got a secret, Derek," I said. "Can you keep it?" He looked at me, more curious than confused. "I'm the Kirin." I knew I wouldn't need to go into a gravely detailed origin story with him, so I just blurted it out. His face went from shock, to confusion, to WTH just happened.

He opened his mouth but no words came out. I nodded, turned around, and then left. I got outside to the parking lot, the car insights, when Derek called for me. I ignored him and kept walking. Before I knew it, he'd grabbed my arm and whipped me around.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I ripped my arm from his grip. "Isn't it obvious? Why do I do anything, Derek?!" I spit his name out like I know he hates. Payback for grabbing me. "It was to protect myself!" The storm I saw earlier was upon us and thunder cracked in the distance.

"From what? Me?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, hoping that he knew the water on my face was just rain. "You are so full of yourself, how did I not see it? Oh, wait, I know. Because that's not the guy I was tortured by Kate with, the guy I met in the woods."

"Well, apparently you didn't trust him either."

"Trust him?!" I snapped, my anger at its peak. "I didn't trust him, Derek, I loved him!" The electricity in the air almost made it hard to breathe. As I heaved, almost, for a breath all I heard was thunder and my heart pounding in my head. I tried to calm myself. "I still do," I spoke with a normal tone.

A few more seconds passed before he said anything. "You're the creature running around town," he spoke as if he was just putting two and two together, shocked he was getting four. "You were the tiger at the pool, the one who…saved us." All I could do was nod.

"People like you always want back the love they gave away."

"I didn't give it away," he almost sounded hurt.

"Well, you didn't fight for it, either! You gave it away when you left me. When you chose them," I pointed over his shoulder in the direction of his place. But he knew what I meant. "This is what you wanted. You ended it, Derek. When you pushed me out, did things behind my back and tried to cover it up. Do you not know how much you hurt me?"

"I never meant for any of that to happen the way it did."

"But it did, Derek. It happened that way!" I sighed, knowing now the water on my face wasn't just rain. I didn't want to shed anymore tears for him. "All you had to do was stay." I felt a sob coming, but didn't let it out.

"I know. I'm sorry."

I cringed at his sincerity. I wanted to believe it so bad, I could taste it. "Are you insane? Now? You want to do this now? Why-why now?" I tossed my arms in the air, my clothes not wanting to budge since they were now a part of me.

"I messed up, Sara." He inched closer, almost like he was afraid I'd run. And I just might. "And, I'm not just saying that because you told me you're the Kirin. I couldn't care less about that. I meant what I said the other night." So it really did happen. "I was already going to talk to you, ask for you back."

He stopped a few inches from me. "And then we went after the Kanima. That night, when Gerard was shooting you I protected you because that's when I knew."

I swallowed hard. "Knew what?"

"That I couldn't live without you." He was looking in my eyes now. And I was searching his, trying to tell if he was lying. "But I didn't realize how badly I'd hurt you until we talked the other night. And I don't know…how many times I need to say I'm sorry before the hurt goes away, but I will, just give me a number and I will. I will."

A lightning bolt cut through the sky above us and lit up his face for a split second. "I realized that, yeah, being an Alpha changed me. But being without you changed me more. More than you'll ever know. I don't even recognize myself. I was better when you loved me."

I was shivering from the rain and the crazy amount of adrenaline in my veins. My stomach tingled so hard I thought I might lose it right here and now. I didn't say anything. My mind was numb. Like, I couldn't even think of anything at all, even if I wanted too. I was stress paralyzed.

Derek dropped his head, almost in defeat. He turned around and started walking away, taking my silence as his answer. He got five feet away before my mind started moving again. Seven feet away, and I couldn't think fast enough. Nine feet, and I spoke.

"Remind me how it used to be." I spoke loud enough for him to hear me over the rain and thunder. He stopped. A heart beat later, he turned around and I looked him in the eyes, sure of my answer to everything that he'd said. I swallowed and walked toward him three feet before stopping. "And, say you want me."

He walked up to me, clearly on a mission. "I want you." He stood in front of me now, wrapping his arm around my back. He pulled me into him, our chests pressing against each other. "More than anything." I've never seen such a determined, and scared, look on his face before. "I broke you're heart and I'll do whatever it takes to put it back together. I promise."

My eyes landed on his. And I saw something that I hadn't seen in so long. I smiled, knowingly. Like something was funny only to me. Then all emotion left my face. "You just did." He looked like he wasn't sure if he'd heard me correctly. Like, I couldn't possibly have just taken him back.

I put my hand on the back of his soaked head and pulled him in to me, our lips locking like never before. He pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. Wanting it just as badly as I did. But it was more than a want. It was a need. My hands moved to cup his face as his hands slid down me.

Before I knew it, his hands were on my thighs, lifting me up with ease. My knees squeezed his waist for support as our lips adjusted to the new height difference. Neither of us missing a beat. I felt him moving a split second before my butt hit the roof of my car.

It slightly hurt, so I knew the roof would probably forever be imprinted with the outline of my butt, but I didn't care. And, considering the fact that I was driving a small Honda, sitting on the roof of it I was now slightly taller than him. He had to look up to kiss me. But something tells me that was the plan. Because, as if our kiss couldn't get any more deep, any more urgent…it did.


	15. Chapter 15: Kirin's Bane

"All I'm saying is-"

I rolled my eyes, as Aaron continued with his rant and we walked into my place. He started back when he caught me and Derek together being more than friends, if you know what I mean. The poor boy didn't see anything scaring, but he's acting like he did. Like I made out with the Devil.

"-you two didn't have to get that physical. I'm mean, was that really necessary?"

I spun around so fast he nearly plowed into me trying to stop. "Is it really necessary for me to what? Be happy?"

His face dropped. "That's not what-"

"I don't care, Aaron. I haven't been happy in a long time, not since-" I stop myself, purposely choking on the words. I don't want to say his name, let along see his face in my mind every time I think about him. The man, whom I loved, murdered my pack and shattered everything I thought I knew about trust. Aaron knows that better than anyone. He was the one I cried on for hours after it happened.

I sighed. "The point is, Aaron, that I love Derek and he loves me." He looked like he wanted to protest, so I added, "This is not like last time. Derek's not him."

"Then what do you call what he did?" he crossed his arms.

"You and I both know how becoming an Alpha can go to your head. Remember the phase Sam went through?"

Aaron groaned obnoxiously, dropping his arms as he remembered. "Yes!"

"Then there you go." I turned and walked to the couch, plopping down with a sigh.

"Okay," he said skeptically. "But don't expect me to like him just because you do."

"Okay."

"And I don't want to see you two doing any more of that."

"I make no promises," I said, seeing him leave the room out of the corner of my eye. I heard him groan and smiled. I stood and took off my jacket, still soaked to the bone from earlier, as someone knocked on the door. I sighed and walked over to answer it.

I opened it and found Chris. He looked me over before speaking with his normal level of coolness. "Can I come in?"

I stepped back, pulling the door with me. "Yeah." He stepped inside and then I shut the door. "Did you get it?"

"Are you alone?"

"Why?"

He turned around and looked at me. "Because I don't want this getting into the wrong hands. Are you alone?"

"No. But, it's just my-" In the middle of my sentence, Aaron walked out of the hallway, making a beeline for the kitchen. It wouldn't have been a problem…except he was wearing nothing but Hello Kitty boxers. And, not the regular kind. These were the short and form fitting kind.

The second my eyes landed on him they shot to the ceiling, trying to find anywhere else to look. My guess is that he's trying to prove some kind of point. But I don't know what. That the boy has no shame? Once he was in the kitchen, the island between us and the fringe blocked everything from his waist down. I didn't even want to look at Chris, at this point.

"Um…Aaron?" I said as he opened the fridge.

"Yeah?" he spoke all casual, like nothing was out of the ordinary. He grabbed the gallon baggie full of left over pizza and then turned toward us, the fridge slamming.

My voice cracked, practically shrieked, when I opened my mouth, "What are you doing?"

"Just…trying to provide you with the same level of discomfort you're providing me with."

I was internally screaming. I tried to calm myself. "Aaron Jesse Johnston."

"Yeah?"

"Get your naked behind in your room and put some clothes on. And then, you can expect a strongly worded phone call from your father."

He looked at me smugly. "Well, then you'll be getting on too."

I clenched my teeth, steaming now. My pot had well over boiled. I glanced at Chris, and I don't know why. I looked back at Aaron. "Tell your father what you will. As it stands, he's just that: yours." Aaron looked more mad than anything. He and his bag of pizza marched out of the kitchen and down the hall.

After his bedroom door slammed, the air fell silent between us. I opened my mouth, getting out a syllable before Chris said, "I don't want to know."

"Yeah, good." I sighed and then walked over to the couch area. I spun around and looked at him. "I'm sorry about that, he's usually not so…" I paused trying to think of the word.

"Abrasive?"

"I was going to say naked, but that works too." I sighed. "So? The serum?"

He reached into his coat pocket and then pulled out a clear bottle that was three quarters of the way filled with an orange liquid that had tiny red pieces in it. I reached out to take it and he pulled back. "How did you know about this?"

I sighed. "Kate." I crossed my arms. "She told me her father had made something that would kill the Kirin as soon as they found it."

"How do you know it won't do just that?"

"Because we had snuck into his office and looked at his recipe for it."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? I needed to know in case he used it against me, and for Kate the whole thing was a thrill. She loved defying her father."

"I know," Chris sighed. He looked me in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Very. If I can't control myself, I can't protect the people around me."

"But, with this, you won't be able to protect yourself."

"That's what I have a pack for. I won't be an Alpha anymore, but I will be a tiger. Something I haven't actually been in a very long time." I held out my hand for the vial. He looked down at my hand.

"Is there a way to reverse it?" His eyes flicked up to mine.

"Each dose will probably only last for twelve hours. But, yeah, there is. The Witchcraft Orchid. It'll reverse the affects of most poisons and toxins. There are even rumors it brought someone back from the dead. But it's rare." I nodded. "Happy now?"

He carefully put the vial in my hand. I held onto it like my life depended on it. "Thanks," I said. He nodded and then turned to leave. "Wait." He stopped and looked at me. "Do you think Kate knew?" I know it's an odd question, but I need to know.

"Knew what?"

"Do you think she knew that I'm the Kirin? Depending on how long Gerard has known, he could've told her."

"I guess. But why do you want to know?"

"I figured out what she had injected me with while she was torturing me and Derek. It's the perfect combination; the real Kirin's Bane." I looked down at the bottle in my hand. "I guess, I just wanted to know if you thought she'd shared the recipe with anyone."

"Kate kept a lot of secrets. And she kept them well." He sighed, seeming to be thinking. "It's impossible to know who she shared that with. But, even if she didn't share it, she's gone. You won't have to worry about that." I nodded, thinking. We said our goodbyes and then Chris left.

I walked down the hall to my room, noting that Aaron's room was oddly quiet. But I wasn't in the mood to deal with it. I closed my bedroom door behind me and then sat on the bed. I fingered the bottle of liquid in my hands. I got the first aid kit out from under my bed and then pulled a syringe out of the bag.

I filled it with liquid and then sat the bottle down on my nightstand. I turned my left arm over, bringing the tip of the needle to the inside of my elbow. I only hesitated slightly, and only for a second. I sighed and then plunged the needle in. I injected the liquid as a tingling sensation filled my body.

Every vain in me glowed orange. Then they all turned green, as my eyes turned the same color. I clenched my left fist, feeling relief for once in my life. Feeling like the weight of the world wasn't on my shoulders anymore. Feeling…free.

I walked up to the vet clinic, ignoring the closed sign and knocking on the door. Scott came up to the door a minute later and let me in. "Hey," he said as I walked past him into the building. He looked around. "Where's your shadow?"

"Aaron was becoming a little more than I could handle. After an hour on the phone with Ben, he decided to let us go our separate ways." I sighed, glad Aaron was out of my air. Him getting hurt was my biggest concern. Scott nodded, thinking. He paused for a minute, a look of confusion on his face.

He sniffed the air slightly. "Are you okay? You smell…different."

I sighed. I knew Derek would be able to tell but I didn't count on Scott picking up on it so quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine. We can talk about it later." He opened his mouth as there was a knock on the door. That would be Derek. Scott walked over to the door and let him in. But he wasn't alone. He brought Isaac with him.

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked, gesturing toward Isaac. I was thinking the same thing. But, the only way Betas learn is by watching. Though, hopefully we don't ever have to stop another Kanima.

"I need him," Derek replied, walking past Scott and to me. He wrapped his arm around my lower back and pulled me in to kiss me. As our lips met, brief as it was, Scott said, "I don't trust him."

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either." Isaac didn't sound like he wanted to be here. I sighed. Our Betas aren't getting along very well. Of course, since I'm not the Kirin that means Scott's not my Beta. Derek pulled away, looking at the bickering teens.

"You know what?" He walked away from me and behind the counter with Scott and Isaac. "Derek really doesn't care." He directed that last part toward Scott and I kind of agreed.

"We all have our differences, boys," I said, taking a few steps closer. I looked to Scott. "Working together was your idea. I suggest you take the initiative." He looked at me with a questioning expression. "Lead by example," I clarified.

Derek sighed. "Where's the vet? Is he gonna help us or not?"

"That depends-" I didn't need to see him to know that was Deaton's voice. I looked at the doorway to the back room where he was standing. Our eyes locked and I suddenly felt my skin crawl. "-Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?"

Of course, Derek and Scott had two different replies to the questions. I cleared my throat. "We're going to save him, if at all possible." I was mainly talking to Derek and Scott, but everyone nodded. Deaton turned and disappeared into the back room.

We followed him back there, gathering around the exam table. I'm curious as to what he has to say. But I'm not sure if he'll say anything I don't already know. Although, all of that knowledge is in my Kirin half. The part I'm not. Deaton sat a collection of small jars on the table in front of us. He looked them over.

As we waited for him to speak, I felt a hand on mine. It was a slight squeeze, just enough to get my attention. I broke my gaze from studying the jars myself and looked at Derek. He was standing to my right, his hand still on mine. He looked at me with concerned eyes.

And I knew he knew. He could sense something was wrong. Different. Probably smelled the change in my scent like Scott did. He might even smell the serum. In which case, it probably reminds him of the one Kate injected me with. I offered him a smile and nodded.

He didn't look convinced, but Deaton was talking now and we had to pay attention. "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin."

"We're open to suggestions," Derek said.

Isaac then chimed in. "What about an effective offense?"

"We already tried. I nearly took its head off. And Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up."

"And, remember the pool?" I said. "He and I went toe to toe and he's the one that walked away."

Deaton looked at me, shocked and intrigued. "What form were you in when you fought him?"

I glanced around at the startled expressions I was getting. They don't know that I know Deaton. And, that he knows what I am. I stuttered, ignoring them and going back to Deaton. "Tiger. But I was channeling a couple things." It was the best lie I had. They still don't know it was Lydia who caused me to shift that night in the first place.

"Interesting. Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked.

I was slightly thankful when Derek answered. "Well, one – it can't swim."

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

"No," Scott said. "He's the captain of the swim team." I sighed. Of course he is.

Deaton glanced at me. "You're trying to catch two people." He looked like he wanted me to chime in. But I only knew so much to start with. And now, I know nothing. He paused. "Sara – I'm surprised you don't have more to offer."

"I've never fought a Kanima before," I said. "In all my time, I've only heard the stories and rumors." He looked at me like he wanted to speak and then didn't, glancing at the others. "They know what I am."

He nodded, and then continued. "If the rumors I've heard are true, you already have the key to stopping a Kanima. It should be in the Kirin's Journal – you're bestiary."

I felt every eye in the room land on me.

"You have a bestiary?!" Scott exclaimed.

Isaac looked confused. "What is a bestiary?"

"Then, why'd we have to get Gerard's?"

Isaac straightened. "What is a Kirin?"

I sighed. "Okay. The reason why we needed Gerard's is because I lost mine."

Scott had a dumbfounded look on his face. "Lost it?"

Deaton looked just as confused. "The Kirin's Journal is passed down from Kirin to Kirin – each adding to it-"

"I know, okay?" I slightly snapped, but oh well. "I didn't just lose it, it was stolen." I looked at Derek. "By Peter." He scowled and looked away, his jaw clenching. He's probably cursing out Peter in his mind. That's what I'm doing. "I've spent a long time looking for it, but I don't know what he did with it."

"Oh, it's out there somewhere," Derek sighed. "There's no way Peter would've given up that kind of knowledge." I just nodded. We went on, talking about the plan. We're going to try and trap them both at the rave. It might work. Might not. But we have to try.

I went back to the subway with Derek and Isaac. I figured I'd talk to Scott and Stiles later. Erica and Boyd were there when we arrived. Derek was the one who asked me to come. He wants to 'desensitize' his Betas to me. Meaning, he wants to make sure they don't try to kill me.

Boyd seems harmless, and Isaac's misguided. Erica, however…she's the one I could see doing something as stupid as trying to kill me. Which would be very bad for her, seeing as she'd have to answer to Derek.

"What is she doing here?" Erica snarled, arms crossed, as she stared me down.

Derek stopped feet from her while I hung back. He looked at her like she was stupid. "She's here for the same reason you are," he said. She looked at him wide eyed. "Because she's a member of this pack." Derek walked around like he owned the place, but I still wasn't sure what my place was.

If I were still an Alpha, I'd be at the top and they'd know that. But I'm not. Right now, I'm a Beta. And they can sense that. Erica looked horrified. Isaac looked like he was thinking too hard about it and Boyd didn't seem to care. As Erica began to seethe, Isaac began with the questions.

"So…" he crossed his arms and sat on a stack of crates. "Why are you only joining us now?" He looked more skeptical than he sounded. He sounded like he might be trying to prove a point.

"At first," I said, "it was because of Scott. He convinced me that we need to work together on this one."

"And, now?" he raised an eyebrow.

I glanced at Derek. "Derek and I have made up."

"You mean, made out," Erica corrected, a look that was borderline jealousy on her face.

I scoffed, but chose to ignore the comment, and so did Derek. But, even though I knew she was just being immature and acting her age, I couldn't help the slight heat I felt in my cheeks at her comment.

Isaac nodded, processing. "And…what are you?" he asked it carefully, glancing at Derek mid question, almost like he was waiting for him to telling him that was the wrong thing to be saying. I sighed. I don't want them to be afraid to talk to me just because they might step out of line in Derek's eyes.

"Well, that's a long story." I then told them about how I was the Kirin and what that meant. Isaac, of course, was the only one with any questions. After answering them, I went on to break the news. "So, there's something I need to tell all of you – because you all need to be aware of it."

Everyone looked at me curiously. I cleared my throat. "Okay, so, there's another Beta in town. But this one's different. They can force me to shift against my will."

Derek stepped forward, looking concerned. "How?"

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter. What does is; when that happens I'm dangerous to everyone around me. Even the ones I care about." I sighed. "Because I don't know when this is going to happen, I needed a way to stop it."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing permanent. I went to Argent-" I watched Derek stiffen at the sound of his name "-and asked him to get me something I saw when I was with them." I looked at Derek. "Something from Gerard." I ignored the look he was giving me and kept talking. "It's a serum that makes me normal for a while."

"Normal?" Isaac spoke cautiously again, this time not taking his eyes off of Derek. He's clearly scared of the guy.

"I can only shift into a white tiger; the thing I was born as." I looked at Derek. "That's probably what you were sensing at the vet clinic." He slightly nodded, not looking at me. The word that came to mind was hypocrite. I broke up with Derek because he was making life changing decisions without me.

Then here I am doing the same. But, in my defense, I had spoken to Chris about this before I got back together with Derek. Of course, he gave it to me and I took it after we'd made up. I sighed. "This isn't because I don't trust you," I said. I looked around, "Any of you. It's because I don't trust myself not to hurt you."

Derek finally looked at me. "It's okay. You do what you need to do. You clearly know what that is better than I do." He turned and walked into one of the subway cars.

I sighed and looked at the others. "That went well."


	16. Chapter 16: Raving - pt1

I ran as fast as I could. Letting the leaves crunching under my feet and the sound of birds chirping take me to a faraway place. A place I haven't been since I was a cub. My breath's even. The wind's blowing through my fur. The sun's stinging my skin.

This is what I want. What I need. What I've been needing for a long time. Just a chance to be me. In this precise moment…I'm free. Yes, Jackson in still a problem. People are still at risk of dying. Gerard still wants me dead. And let's not forget about all of the relationship complications.

But, right now, none of it matters. Because none of it exists. It's just me. And only me. I'm all that matters. I circled a tree and then headed back, my path memorized now. But at the half way point, something stopped me. It wasn't a sound, but the sudden feeling like I was being watched.

I glanced around, the feeling familiar to me. Something glimmered off in the distance. I stopped on it, my eyes glowing green. And I saw it. The Nemeton. It's calling to me. I moved to face it, though it's about thirty feet away. And that's how I wanted it to stay. Away.

But it was calling me, making me feel guilty for leaving it. For giving it up. Without me, without a host, it would die. And it knows it. I took a step forward and had a flash back to when I did this before. To the first time the Nemeton ever showed itself to me.

I was just a girl. Ten, maybe. I was running through the woods with my only childhood friend. Her name was Emma. She was a snow leopard. After my parents died, her's took me in. Their Streak of random and homeless cats excepted me without a second thought.

Emma and I would always race through the Oregon woods. See who was faster. Half the time I think she let me win. The other half, I was letting her win. One day, we'd stopped for a rest after I'd let her win. And she knew it. She'd finally figured out that I was faster than her. She'd called my bluff and was chewing me out, the way friends do. But I wasn't listening to her.

"Yo, Kit Kat!" She snapped her fingers in front of my face. We had shifted back after running. We had no secrets. Or shame. But, for us, standing in the woods naked was what you did. It was normal. I glanced at her only for a second, just long enough to see her irritated expression and her hands on her hips.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

I pointed where I was looking, my eyes on the glimmer. "You see that?"

She sighed. "See what? I don't see anything."

I started walking toward it. "It's right there."

"Where are you going?" I ignored her, almost there. She sighed overdramatically. "Gosh! You tigers are weird. Do you all see things? Or is this just a you thing?"

I looked back at her. "Funny." I was used to her jokes. I'm the only one of my kind she's ever met. I looked at the glimmer in front of me, letting my eyes glow their green. And I saw it. A stump. "Em, look at it with your eyes."

"How else would I look at it?"

I sighed. "You're other eyes."

"Oh."

I continued staring at the stump. It was almost like it was speaking to me, whispering in my ear. Looking back, I know that it actually was speaking to me.

"What is that?"

I reached for it, needing to touch it.

"Don't touch it," she warned. But the edge in her voice didn't scare me like it should have. I didn't listen to her. But I wasn't able to resist it. As soon as my hand touched the bark, felt the wood, an orange wave shot out from the center of the stump. It hit me like a truck and felt has hot as the sun, like my flesh would melt away. It went through me like I was completely transparent. I fell back, hit the ground. When I opened my eyes, I was in Nebraska. 1829.

A familiar whistle caught my ears and I looked away from the Nemeton. My eyes returned to normal as I walked away from it and headed back to my car. I walked through some bushes, to the clearing where I'd parked. Aaron was leaning against my bumper, arms crossed.

I bowed, shifting back to human. This time, I wasn't clothed. When I looked up from my crouched position, Aaron was turned around. I stood. "Can you toss me my bag?" My voice was flat.

"Gladly." He tossed my back pack over his head. I caught it and then walked around some bushes.

"You're good."

"You sure? I don't need to see anything. I already have enough things keeping me up at night."

I sighed, pulling my clothes out of the bag. "You mean like what I saw the other night?"

There was a pause. "I, actually, came to apologize for that."

I paused, not really listening to him. "Wait. What's keeping you up at night?"

He sighed. "I heard you and Argent talking." I froze, my shirt half over my head. "I know about the serum."

I finished dressing, thinking.

"You didn't want me gone because you were afraid someone would hurt me."

I stepped out from around the bushes and he looked at me.

"You wanted me gone because you were afraid you'd hurt me."

I looked at the ground, the empty bag in my hand suddenly feeling heavy.

"I know you hate being what you are. But, why is this suddenly a concern? What's changed?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't seem to find any words.

"Is this about that new Beta you won't talk about?"

My eyes flicked up and met his. "You have no idea what it's like to spend your life being something you're not because forces beyond your control have decided that's what you should be."

"I know. I don't understand what you go through on a daily basis." He sighed. "This is going to sound mean, but you have a responsibility to all the races that are out there. You can't just quit." I scoffed. "Just hear me out, okay? Yeah, it stinks, and it's messed up, but you get to do things, help people in a way you never could before – a way no one else can. What you do for others…changes the world one Beta at a time."

"How long did you rehearse that in the mirror?"

He sighed. "I'm serious. Kit, I look up to you. And, not just as an older sister. To me, what you do is the most important thing a person can do. So what, if Sam's an Alpha with a pack? You can be everyone he's got in his pack, and more. You can be every creature out there."

He was like a kid in a candy store. His face was beaming with…I want to say pride. I felt my cheeks blushing and I looked down before he could see. "On paper, it's a good idea. But I'm messing with people's lives." I looked at him. "And now, they are messing with mine."

"So what are you going to do? Take that serum all the time and hide behind your Alpha boyfriend? What about the Nemeton? What about all the people who don't have someone to show them what to do? The people who need a guardian?"

"The Nemeton will find another."

"Can you honestly say, you'll be happy sitting back knowing that someone else has your job, your power – and not go crazy knowing that they might not be as responsible with it as you are?"

I sighed. There was no point in thinking. He and I both knew the answer. I walked past him to the car. "I only have a few doses left. Let me have this break." I looked back at him. "And then I'll go back."

"You did what?" Scott walked behind me as we entered the vet clinic. Stiles jumped in front of me and I had to stop so I wouldn't run into him. He looked more skeptical than normal. Aaron walked past us, not seeming to notice. I looked at Stiles, raising an eyebrow.

"How do you know Gerard didn't poison it somehow?" he asked.

"Am I still breathing?"

He looked confused, like I just asked him the hardest true or false question ever. "Yes…?"

"Then there's your answer." I pushed past him. I explained everything to them. Their response was the same as everyone else's. I headed into the back room where Deaton was. The others followed. He started talking, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy thinking.

I've wanted to stop being the Kirin for as long as I can remember. Since day one. But I've never done anything about it because (A) I didn't think I could do anything about it and (B) because I knew it was my job to be the Kirin. My destiny, if you will.

I've seen a lot of scary things because of my job. But I've also done a lot of good. I was at peace with it. I came to accept that that's who I am. It's who I'll always be. And, yet, one scary vision/dream and I'm looking for a way to get rid of the Kirin. And I found it and I used it. I got my way. I'm normal. I'm a white tiger, like I should be. And it feels great. So…why am I standing here second guessing this?

Someone said my name and I snapped out of my train of thought, looking up to see everyone staring at me. "Yeah?"

"Everything okay?" Deaton asked.

I glanced at the boys before nodding. "Yeah. I'm fine. Keep going. You were talking about the Ketamine?"

"Nice guess," Aaron mumbled as Deaton continued. He sat the bottle of Ketamine and a syringe on the table in front of us. I ignored Aaron, trying to actually pay attention this time.

"This is the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage. If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time. This-" He picked up a small container with a symbol on it. "-is some of what you'll use to create the barrier."

I looked at Stiles and Aaron. Aaron insisted on helping, claiming he wanted to finally start being a part of the action. So he gets the job I know he won't get hurt doing. He gets to help Stiles spread the mountain ash around the building. Deaton was looking at the two of them. "This part is for you two. Only you two." He sat it on the table.

Aaron picked it up as Stiles spoke. "Uh, that sounds like a lot of pressure. Can we find a maybe slightly less pressure filled task for me?" As usual, when it comes to Stiles, he was serious.

Deaton ignored him, like the rest of us did. "It's from the mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with ash wood, making it difficult for people like Scott and Sara to cause me trouble." I couldn't help but notice the slight hesitation in his voice when he said my name. He was thinking about saying my real name.

"Okay, then what?" Aaron asked.

"We just spread this around the whole building and then Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?" Stiles asked.

Deaton nodded. "They'll be trapped."

"Doesn't sound too hard." I know Scott was trying to sound optimistic, but it wasn't working.

"Not exactly," I sighed. "You two have to believe it will work. If you don't, it won't."

Aaron sighed, saying under his breath, "Oh, great, it's one of those."

"What?!" Stiles said looking at me. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let me try a different analogy," Deaton said. "I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish."

"Force of will," Stiles repeated, still unsure.

"If this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it." Now, Deaton was just quoting Dr. Phil.

I sighed. We're doomed.

We pulled up to the warehouse where the rave is supposed to be. Stiles and Scott got out of the Jeep first, Aaron and I following. We walked to the back of the Jeep and Scott opened the trunk. Stiles was uncharacteristically quiet the whole way here. I didn't really feel like asking about it. Not that he'd tell me, anyway.

I looked around the parking lot, at the few teens that were going to and fro. Aaron nudged me. "You sure you got this?" he spoke in a low tone. I nodded. Scott walked up to me a concerned look on his face.

"Do you smell that?"

"Sweat and desperation," I nodded. He looked like he thought I was joking. "What? Scott, I'm a tiger. Wolves smell way better than we do."

He sighed. "Fine." He said it like he was gonna let me have a pass this time. "Allison's here." He was acting like someone had just killed the president.

"Okay. Find her and get her to leave, or something. I'll find Derek," I said. Scott nodded and then ran to the building. Aaron and Stiles looked at me expectantly. "What? Don't look at me like that. Spread the dust." I walked in the opposite direction Scott did, hearing Stiles mumble something behind me.

I was half way around the building when my phone buzzed. It was a text from Scott, telling me in all caps that the Argents are here and have a plan, too. I sighed, stopping and rereading the text. "Well…that's not good."

"What?" I looked up at the sound of Derek's voice. He and Boyd were walking up to me, his car parked a few feet away.

"Argent's here." I slid my phone away. "Allison must've told."

"Did she know about the plan?"

"No." We started walking back to the front. Our job is to wait for Stiles and Aaron to spread the mountain ash and for Scott to give Jackson the Ketamine. But, my guess, the plan just changed. We got to the entrance of the building, Stiles and Aaron were gone. A trail of the powder led around the building.

My eyes followed it, until they stopped on Chris. He and four other men stood armed with as much as they could carry. My eyes met his as his expression dropped. He looked more than happy to shoot Derek and Boyd. But I don't think he thought I'd be here.

He looked at Derek. "Derek, back off."

"Back off?" Derek asked. "That's really all you've got? I've got to be honest, Chris, I was really expecting more from the, uh, big, bad veteran werewolf hunter." Chris looked at me again. He didn't want to attack us; I could see it in his eyes. But if he didn't, it would get back to Gerard.

If he found out Chris let us go, that wouldn't be good for him. There's no telling what Gerard would do. I really even wouldn't be surprised if he tried to hurt Allison because of it. I stepped forward, speaking as sarcastic as I could. "You're not going soft on us, are you, Chris?"

His eyes slightly narrowed. That was his queue that it was okay. To do what he needed to do. "Okay, then," Chris said. "How about, didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gun fight?" The men behind him cocked their guns, aiming them at us.

Boyd took a step back. "Yeah, that one sounded pretty good."

Derek and I both sighed. Leave it to the Beta I'm sure Derek didn't train to be the first one to step back. My claws came out as my mouth filled with teeth. I let out a low growl as my eyes glowed green.

And the first shot was fired.


	17. Chapter 17: Raving - pt2

**Aaron's POV:**

"Scott, pick up. Pick up, now."

I put my phone to my ear, sighing as Sara's phone went to voice mail. I grumbled and tried it again.

"Look, we've got, like, fifty feet of ash left and we're out," Stiles was freaking out more than I was. His voice was slightly shaking as he spoke. I got her voice mail again and I wanted to through the phone as far as I could. "-get down here, because I don't know what to do. And, Sara's not picking up either-"

I frantically scrolled through my contacts. I know it's in here. She'd given me Derek's number for emergency purposes. I think this counts.

"-just standing out here, and we're hearing gunfire and werewolves-"

I put the phone to my ear. I'd forgotten that I'd labeled him as 'BossManAlpha'. I rolled my eyes at Stiles' ridiculously long message. If he can't pick up the phone, he can't listen to his messages. Duh. The phone kept ringing and ringing. I was about to give up, thinking it'd be another voice mail. Or, I'd written the number down wrong.

Then I heard static on the other end, followed by a warped gunshot. "Aaron?"

"Ha-ha!" I spun around and shook Stiles, so excited I'd finally gotten through to someone. Stiles looked just as shocked. I put the phone on speaker, the gunfire we were hearing in the distance now blaring through the phone.

"Hello?" It was Sara.

"Yeah, I'm here," I said. "Boy, am I glad to hear your voice."

Stiles looked at me. "That's Derek's number. Why does she have his phone?"

"Because mine is now a paper weight," Sara answered for me. "Are you guys o-" Her voice stopped, a loud blast taking it's place. "-kay?" She'd finished her sentence, but I could tell she was preoccupied.

"Yeah," I said, rethinking bothering her with this. Stiles grabbed my hand, bringing the phone to his mouth like his life depended on it, "No, NO! We are not okay! We don't have enough ash." I yanked the phone back from him, and my hand. I looked at him, my face saying 'Dude, really?'

His instantly said, 'I know. My bad.'

"Just-" She was cut off. There was a scuffling sound and some growling, along with a gunshot or two. She hissed like she was in pain and then spoke. "Remember what Deaton said. You have to believe it. And I need to go." Then the line went dead.

I sighed and stuffed my phone in my pocket. "Believe," I repeated. "We can do that." I looked at Stiles. "We can do that, right?"

"I don't know," he jumped back frantically, like I was expecting him to know the answer to solving world peace, or something. "You're the one who's been doing this longer."

"Yeah, but we've seen some of the same stuff. We both know someone who, by the world's definition, shouldn't even exist. And, you're telling me we can't even believe in a little bit of dust?"

"Yeah, good point," he sighed.

 **Sara's POV:**

I shut the phone off, sliding it in my pocket. How hard can it be to spread some dust? Don't those boys listen to anything I tell them? I looked around Boyd at Derek. The three of us were momentarily hiding behind a dumpster.Chris was being unnecessarily forceful. "You realize he's not going to stop, right?"

Derek's only reply was a frustrated grumble. I glanced at Boyd, who was looking down at his chest. "I think I stopped healing," he said. I sighed, looking down at the bullet wound.

"That's the Argent special, right there."

"They laced the bullets with wolfs bane." Derek looked at him. "Go. Take the car."

Boyd looked at me. I could tell he didn't want to leave, but he knew he needed to. "How come you're healing?"

"Not all variations of wolfs bane affect me," I replied. "Now, go." I urged him up and he quickly left. I slid a little closer to Derek. "We need to find Scott."

"Yep." He looked at me. "Got any ideas?"

"Maybe." I pulled my leg up, going for my ankle strap. I pulled out a small gun. I glanced at Derek, seeing the shocked look on his face. "Yeah, force of habit, I guess."

"You maybe couldn't have - oh, I don't know - pulled that out sooner?"

"To be honest, I forgot I had it," I said, taking the safety off and looking around the corner. I heard Derek scoff. I rolled my eyes and looked back at him. "And here I was thinking you'd disapprove of such methods." I said it in a mocking tone, referring to the conversation we'd had weeks ago.

His return of silence was all I needed. It just proved to me that he only approves of guns if they're being pointed away from him. But he'd told me he didn't like them because of the fact that they remind him that I was a hunter once. While I understand, he's coming from a total place of ignorance.

He has no idea what it was like for me. How could he? He wasn't handed the mantle of Kirin at ten, and then sent back in time. My hands slowly warmed the cold metal of the gun. I tried to even out my breaths, thinking of how to play this. But my mind couldn't settle. It was now stuck in the past. Too far in the past.

After the Nemeton's wave had hit me and I'd fallen back, I crashed into the ground. A split second later I was scrambling to my feet. I was in a forest, but I knew it was different. It wasn't the same.

"Emma?" I looked around, the Nemeton feet from me. I appeared to be alone. Emma was gone and I had no idea where I was or what had happened. As the fear and panic of the situation began to take over, a bit of hope shot through my ears in the form of a man's voice.

I'll never forget the look on his face, the way he looked me over with every inch of his face laced with doubt. But more than that, I sensed he pitied me. He was a tall, rugged man. He appeared to be middle aged. The ex military type. And, I say appeared because – as I learned later – he was much, much older than that. He was the Kirin before me.

His hands were firmly on his hips as he eyed me. The fact that I was still naked from shifting back wasn't even a concern. All I wanted to know was who he was and where I was. He stood so close to the Nemeton his boots were touching it's roots.

He glanced down at it with a heavy sigh, a sigh of regret. He took off his thick flannel coat and walked toward me. I instinctively stepped back, crossing my arms to ward off the chill in the air. He kept walking toward me even though I was backing up. My back hit a tree and I felt cornered.

My vision changed as my teeth came out and I roared at him as loud as I could. But back then, that was very small. And pathetic. But I tried to sound mean, to scare him off. He stopped and stared. Then he looked off in the distance with a sigh. "Well," he said looking back at me. "At least you have more fight in you than the last one did."

A bullet pinged off the dumpster I was leaning against and I startled. The sound was followed by a few scuffling sounds and then a body hitting the floor. I stood, even though Derek tried to stop me, and turned around. Chris was standing out in the open, his men lying at his feet. He'd taken out the last guy.

I motioned to Derek that the coast was clear as I walked around the dumpster to Chris. "How are you going to explain that one?"

"Another one came up behind him," he said. "Took him by surprise."

I nodded. I felt Derek's presence next to me and looked at him. He didn't look too comfortable standing that close to a hunter. Let alone one of the best. I glanced at Chris, and the feeling seemed mutual. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Come on, you two." I glanced between them. "As long as I'm alive, you two are on the same side."

I tossed the gun. It bounced and then skid, it's metal scrapping the pavement. Neither of them said anything, and they didn't look convinced either. I looked at Chris. "Thanks. For what it's worth." He took his eyes off of Derek long enough to look at me and nod.

I then looked at Derek, turning to face him and lightly grabbing his arm. I slightly tugged him away, "Come on. We need to find Scott." I started moving, pulling him with me. It only took a couple steps before he turned and came with me. We made our way around the building and to where we'd left the others. Stiles was standing near his jeep, about forty feet from the entrance.

He turned as we approached. "Oh, hey." I ignored his greeting. Something was missing. I looked around as Stiles went on about losing Jackson in the building. And the mountain ash was in place. They must've figured out how to get it to stretch the last few feet. I'm four feet from it and I can feel it's strength.

Stiles stopped talking when Erica and Isaac walked out of the building and then examined the trail of dust. "Ha! It's working. This is-"

"Where's Aaron?" the words flew out of my mouth in a panicked rush. I knew something was missing and I just figured it out. Stiles AND Aaron were supposed to spread the ash. And, I'd talked to both of them on the phone. When Stiles didn't reply in a nanosecond, I said it again but more urgently. "Where is Aaron?"

He shrunk back. "I don't know!" he spoke defensively, like I was accusing him of something.

"Well, when did you see him last?"

"Inside. With Jackson," he point over his shoulder at the building. I wasn't sure which was worse. The fact that no one knows where Jackson is, no one knows where Aaron is, or that no one knows where either of them are. All the scenarios started playing in my head. But they instantly vanished as a desperate roar filled my ears.

"Scott." It came out almost as a whisper as my heart sank. I might be a tiger but I'll always recognize Scott's voice. It was his one and only cry for help. And I instantly started kicking myself. Had I not taken the serum, I would've known he was in danger and it never would've gotten to this point.

"Break it," Derek told Stiles as he pointed to the line of ash. Scott was on the other side and neither one of us can across it.

"What?" Stiles said. "No way."

"Scott's dying!"

Stiles retracted. "Okay, what? How do you know that?"

My vision turned green and I gave Stiles a shove, my voice slightly contorted. "Break it, Stiles!"

He wigged out and stumbled back, across the line and then landed on his butt. He then scrambled to his knees and crawled to the line, viciously scraping his hands across it. As soon as we felt it break, Derek and I ran in the building, pushing past whoever we needed to.

I followed Derek up to the second floor. Derek turned and opened a door. As soon as we walked in we were struck with a wave of smoke that was filled with wolfs bane. One of the one's that affects me. I stumbled back, my eyes instantly returning to normal.

I caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of my eye and reacted according to how my reflexes thought I should. Everything happened in the blink of an eye. A woman had rushed out of the shadows, holding a sharp object as her weapon. She'd clearly been on a mission to use it against us, to kill more than just Scott. I didn't see her face. All I knew was what my instincts told me. She was a threat.

As soon as I saw the movement, I'd spun toward her and grabbed her wrists which she held above her head with the weapon, ready to gore someone. And, in one swift motion, I took that momentum and drove it down. The object pierced her torso as I pushed her back across the room and slammed her into the wall.

The added force from the impact drove the weapon deeper in until it went all the way through, and the crunching of more than just wall filled my ears. I snapped back to reality. It was one of those bursts where you're acting but you don't quite know what you've done until it's done.

My eyes flicked up from my blood soaked hands still wrapped around the glass, or whatever it was, and up to her. That's when I realized…I know her. I've lived with her. I've spent years hating her, and she returned the feeling. A slight gasp escaped me.

Her eyes of hate only pierced through me for a second before I watched in horror as they faded. I released the breath I was holding, nearly choking on it as it came out. I never liked Victoria, and she was an evil woman. So it's not that she's dead that I feel this way. It's that…I just killed her.

"Sara!" I heard Derek's voice break through my thoughts. He was gagging on the smoke. So was I, I just didn't realize it. I shot back, like I'd touched something I shouldn't have, and just stared at her. She was dead. I heard her heart stop. I straightened, my own heart out of control. "Sara!"

I turned around, his voice more urgent this time. Scott was passed out on the ground, shifted, as Derek knelt over him. He looked from me to her. He knew what happened. He didn't say anything, just grabbed Scott and began dragging him out. I snapped out of it (buried it inside so I didn't have to think about it) and then jumped in to help.

We got him out of the room and then once in the hall we stopped to readjust. Derek tossed him over his shoulder like a rag and then we began down the stairs. I followed. "Derek-"

"We can talk about this later."

"You saw what I di-"

He whipped around at the bottom of the stairs, his glare alone made me stop talking. "You did what you had to. She was going to hurt you; she was trying to kill Scott."

I was quiet, reasoning in my head. I knew he was right. But I still took a life. Whether it was self defense or not. Wasn't that the whole purpose of taking the serum? To stop me from killing? I simply nodded. Derek looked sympathetic, but his mind was elsewhere. And mine should be, too.

Scott wasn't out of the woods, yet. By the time we got out to the Jeep, Aaron had appeared. There wasn't really any time to explain. We all seemed to know that we needed to get Scott to Deaton. Derek and I took my car and we drove behind Stiles.

We pulled up to the vet clinic. I shut the car off and just sat. I knew I should be moving but I wasn't able to actually make my body do it. Derek sat quietly beside me. I watched as Stiles fumbled out of the car. As Deaton rushed out of the building, meaning that Stiles had probably called him.

I watched as they hauled Scott's lifeless body inside the building. And then when there was nothing left to watch, I kept sitting. Kept doing nothing. My hands were still griping the wheel. My knuckles turned white as paper a split second before the wheel shifted to move along with the crack that sounded.

Derek put his hand on mine. My grip slowly loosened and then I let it go. When I did, a third part of the wheel slid off and hit the middle consol. I just stared at it blankly. I closed my eyes, wishing John were here. He'd turn this into a lesson somehow. He'd tell me that sometimes things are unavoidable no matter what.

Ever since that first day, when I let him wrap his jacket around me, he seemed to know me better than anyone. I don't know if it was because he was what I am or if it was because he was safe. He was family. He told me that he had killed people before. It was the only question he didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yes, I have killed before," he nodded. "But it is nothing to be proud of. It does not matter whether you meant it, or it was an accident, or it was for protection. A life was lost. It is harder for us. We were not meant to kill people, we were meant to protect them. Guide them. You will know what I mean, one day."

I scoffed, "I'm not gonna kill anyone. I might not know much about this life, but where I come from we don't kill." I was about twelve, at this point. I was still clinging on to my world, my old life. Thinking one day I could go back to it. Or that I'd wake up and find it all a dream.

He shook his head knowingly. "There will come a time – you might be protecting someone, or maybe the power will go to your head – but, it will happen. And when it does, I will not be there." That's when he told me the truth about why the Nemeton had brought me there. To that far back in time.

My door opened and Derek was there. I didn't even know he had gotten out of the car. He knelt down and looked me in the eyes. Neither of us had words. But I didn't need words. I just needed him. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me out of the car.

He sat me on the roof. I didn't fight back the tears, but I didn't let them come either. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks, but there was no sobbing. It was like I'd finally realized what John meant all those years ago. I thought it'd be physically harder for me to kill someone. I didn't know that he meant mentally.

I pulled back from Derek. "I just killed Chris' wife. Allison's mother." My voice was without emotion, even though there was so much. I felt the serum wearing off, and the ache in my chest grew. I closed my eyes and sighed. I know he wanted to say something but didn't know what.

I felt his hand under my chin, slowly directing me to look at him. I gave in and made eye contact with him. He studied me a second. And then said, "I still love you."

My heart skipped a beat and I stopped breathing. I took his face in my hands and kissed him. Then I wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on his shoulder and just held him.


	18. Chapter 18: The K Word

I slid the back door open and then stepped into the house. I closed it, pulling out my ear buds. I needed to clear my head. I haven't gone for a run in a long time, but right now it seemed appropriate. I walked through the living room and to the fridge.

I had just grabbed a bottle of water when the phone rang. My home phone doesn't ring that often. Besides bill collectors, there's only one person who even has the number. I counted the rings as I took a drink, knowing that as soon as it got to four it'd go to voicemail.

But just as the fourth ring was about to sound, I grabbed the phone and answered it. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. The phone was silent for a minute and then I heard a tired sigh. "Kit," it was Sam. He sounded more worn than I felt. He might be having troubles with his pack. That's why he usually calls me.

He always needs advice. He claims he always asks me because I helped him run the last one he had. And then I'm always forced to remind him how that ended. With me getting everyone killed. I just stood there not saying anything. I wanted to know his side before I started with mine.

"I know you're there," he said. "You don't think I can't hear your heart?"

"Through the phone?" I asked in mock skepticism. "Now you're just showing off."

He chuckled, but it quickly faded. "I just called to check in. I haven't heard from you for a while."

"Is that all?"

"No," he said, defeated. Mad I always know when he's lying to me. "I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Who told you I wasn't?"

"I guess, Derek told Aaron who then told Dad and then he told me."

"About what happened," it was a statement. I sat on the counter. I have one of those old phones with a cord, and the base hangs on the wall. I've like them ever since they were made. "And, Ben wanted you to call and check on me since I haven't come to him about it."

"No. This is all me. But, I won't lie, he is worried about you. He says you're not as close as you used to be."

"Yeah, we're not," I sighed. "But he'll tell you that's my fault."

I must've really sounded defeated, because Sam said, "You want me to come down?" I didn't instantly protest like normal. I didn't say anything at all. "I could hang around for a week or so, until everything was back to normal."

I scoffed. "Your normal? Or mine? Those are two completely different things."

"Well, you know what mine is."

"And, I can't even remember mine." I sighed, my mind glancing over recent events. "I guess I need to get used to it. Seeing as I'm stuck with it."

"Did you stop taking the serum?"

"Aaron really did tell you everything."

"He sent a text. Or a few. But he usually keeps me in the loop." He was dodging it, not wanting to admit that Aaron was a spy.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I stopped taking it. I have one more dose left, but…I can't bring myself to use it."

"How come?" he asked. Now he was just playing me. He does this every time. He asks all the right questions, says all the right things, and one way or another I end up spilling everything to him. And even thought I know he does it, I keep falling for it. Maybe it's because I know whatever I say, he won't judge it.

He knows firsthand what I'm going through. Not like Ben. He has no idea what this is like. And even though Sam's not exactly what I am, he's still supernatural. He's still a werewolf. Ben is nothing but human. So is Aaron. But at least he tries to understand.

"Scott almost died the other night," I said. "Had I been…the K word, his alpha, I would've known. I would've known before it got as far as it did."

"So," he drew out the word and I could tell he was thinking, trying to work it out in his mind. "You took the serum because you were afraid of hurting people. Then, people get hurt and you decide not to take it…? Which is it?"

"Both. I'm not really sure why I even took it. It was stupid. John definitely wouldn't have approved." I told him about the Kirin before me shortly after I'd first met Sam. Ben and Aaron know that he trained me, but I never told them the stories or his name or what he was like. Or what he meant to me.

"That's for sure. The guy was big on duty. I'm sure he'd lecture you on…leaving your post, or something."

"Yeah. Or something," I said, thinking.

"But, was it what almost happened to Scott that got you rattled…? Or was it the other thing?"

I didn't say anything. I'd picked a spot on the wall and just lost myself in thought. "They haven't found her yet," I said, numbly. "Part of me wants to tell him…that it was me."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sam warned. But he spoke cautiously, as to not cause me to hang up. "It'd be safer if he figured it out of his own."

"Safer for whom?"

"You, Kit. I know you think you deserve whatever Argent wants to do to you for what you did. But you wouldn't survive it. Trust me. Over time, he'll heal and forgive you for what happened. But for right now, you need to keep your distance."

"Do you know that from personal experience?" I knew I shouldn't have asked, but I couldn't help myself. After his – our – pack had been killed, after I realized it was my fault, I told him. His wife of only seventy two hours was killed, alone with the others. There were twelve of us and only three survived.

He sighed and I could tell he was starting to regret this phone call. When he did speak, it was quiet. "I never blamed you, and believed it. I have to admit, after something like that, you blame who's closest to you. And that was you. I kept my distance from you…only because you reminded me of what'd happened. Not because I blamed you. We all know who's responsible, and what will happen to him if he ever showed up again. But, just give Argent some space. Okay?"

I sighed. "Yeah. Okay."

"Just…remember what your purpose is, right now. I'm sure there's someone who needs your help, especially with the full moon tomorrow night."

"Yeah. I'm sure Derek will need help with his Betas. I think it's their first."

"How many does he have?"

"Three. And then I have Scott. But Scott seems to have everything under control. He doesn't need me anymore."

"I wouldn't say that. How many times have you gotten calls from people you've helped?"

"Too many to number."

"See? No matter how much they seem to have it figured out, they'll always need you. Like how a kid needs it's parents. Even I'm grown up and moved out, with my own pack, I still call Dad and ask him for advice on things I probably should already known. It's just what we do."

I knew he was right. But I wasn't about to admit it. "I get it. There's a Beta that needs me. I should pull my stuff together and move on, because I can't change the past."

"Now you sound like John," he said. "What was it he'd say…?"

"He said a lot of things."

"You know what I mean."

I stopped and thought. And then I remembered it. The thing he'd say applied to us. I was talking to him about time. How it worked and why we won't age like others. I was trying to get to the bottom of it. Being a Kirin. I was trying to find out what kind of life I was going to have, being burdened with so much responsibility.

"How old are you?" I'd asked. This was the conversation where he told me everything. He waited a couple years after he'd found me to tell me because he said I was too young and wasn't ready. "And, is John even your real name? In my time, people use it when they have something to hide."

"Of course I have something to hide. And it will be the same thing you will need to hide, one day. To this world – this time – I am known as John Williams. But I was born with the name Romulus."

"Okay…? But you didn't answer my other question. How old are you?"

He grinned the way he did when I proved just how persistent I can be. "Older than you can fathom."

"How old?"

He paused and thought. "Let's just say, there was a famous man who died on a cross…and someone had to put him there."

The conversation continued for hours. By the end of it, I wasn't the same person. But I guess I wasn't the same after the day I went back in time, when I'd first touched the Nemeton. I sighed, hearing John say it as I spoke. "Plan your life like you will live forever, and live your life like you will die the next day."

"That's the one."

"He always said 'it means to plan your life how you want it, to help as many as you can. But if tomorrow comes and you don't, not to fret over the things you didn't do but to relish in what you did do.' I always argued that, 'if you're dead, what does it matter to you?' and he'd say, 'it matters to them'."

"Well, then. I think you know what you have to do. Go do something that matters."

I exhaled. "Thanks, Sam."

"Anytime."

"Is everything fine on your end?"

There was a pause. "Yeah," he said, but it sounded like a question. "But don't worry. It's nothing I can't handle."

We'd said our goodbyes and then the line went dead. I jumped off the counter and then walked to the wall, returning the phone. Sam was right. John was right. I need to stop Jackson. I need to make sure my Betas (all four of them) are taught everything. I've been failing at this guardian thing.

I've been too selfish. And that's going to change. But, also, I've been stupid in another area. I've been completely ignoring the Beta who caused me to take the serum in the first place. The one I've had a weird connection to since day one. And I have a good idea as to why.


	19. Chapter 19: Party Guessed

I sat on the edge of my bed, the vial of serum in my hand. Twirling it, studying it. Second guessing myself. But at the same time, I'm kicking myself for even wanting to take it in the first place. And then practically killing myself for actually taking it. I eyed the amount in the vial.

One dose remains. And, again, I'm tempted into taking it. I know I shouldn't. I need to be who I am. And who I am is the Kirin. I blew air out my nose as I closed my eyes. I am the guardian of all the supernatural. I'm the only thing holding it all together. There are people who depend on me. Even ones who haven't turned yet.

But my thoughts were disrupted by my feelings. What it felt like to have actually fur again. To run with my own legs and not feel like they were borrowed. To be able to tell someone I can't do something because I'm a tiger, because I'm what I'm supposed to be. The feeling of shifting into an actual animal –

Glass shattered as I clenched my fist. I opened my eyes and looked at my hand as I unclenched it. The liquid was soaking into the carpet, along with bits of blood and broken glass. I studied my hand, the broken pieces, the blood dripping to the carpet. Something felt different. Off. But right at the same time. I felt…relieved. Like the weight on my shoulders wasn't the Kirin, but the serum. And now that it's gone… I don't know.

"Lydia." A man's whisper filled my ears. I startled, more concerned than anything. I flew to my feet, forgetting about my hand and the serum, ignoring my phone as it fell out of my lap. I took a step as I turned around, glass crunched under my shoe. And then my room was gone.

I was standing in the middle the lacrosse field at the high school. People were cheering. Lots of people. It all felt so normal, yet so weird. I looked down at my hand and the blood was gone. Just like the serum. I looked up, my eyes landing on Lydia. She was standing about fifty yards from me. Wearing the same dress she was the night she was bitten.

My breath caught in my throat. I'm having one of those out of body Banshee moments. But that's not just it. She's a Banshee. Meaning she should be able to see me. To hear me. "Lydia!" I screamed her name over the rising crowd. But she didn't hear me.

A prickly feeling over took me. Like when you know someone is watching you, but you haven't even seen them yet. That internal self defense mechanism that starts to scream when it knows you're in danger before you do. That fight or flight response. And I think I know which one I want to do.

Lydia and I simultaneously look across the field, to my left. Walking out from the middle of the bleachers is Peter. He, too, was dressed the same way he was that night. I looked between him and Lydia. She looked terrified, ready to run. And he looked evil, ready to chase.

I took a step forward. Normally, I'd stay quiet. Because normally there's nothing I can do but watch. But this was different. Because she can hear me. I sucked in a breath and then screamed, letting out nothing but Banshee, "Lydia!" He was about twenty feet from her, when she looked at me.

My lips moved, screaming for her to run. But nothing came out. Everything went silent. The kind of silent you can hear because the ringing is too loud. Because your ears are craving to hear something. She looked back at Peter, just in time to see him grab her.

This time I reached out, still no sound coming out of me. A hand grabbed my wrist and suddenly Peter was in front of me. He looked at me with a blank expression, still holding my wrist, and cocked his head to one side, "What do you think you're doing?"

Before I could process what he'd said, he shoved me. I slammed into the ground, it quickly turning soft. I opened my eyes and sat up, scrambling back, and right off the edge of my bed. My butt hit the ground first and then the rest of me.

I lay there, staring at the ceiling. I was out of breath, taking in each like it was my first. And possibly my last. I closed my eyes and sighed, trying to calm down. My heart was still going nuts, but I wasn't going to wait for the adrenaline to wear off.

I got to my feet and looked around my room. It was pitch black. I turned the lamp on and then straightened the blankets I'd pulled off the bed with me. I sighed as I walked down the hall and to the kitchen. I went to the fridge and grabbed a water.

The door swung shut as I snapped my lid open. And then my hands stopped. "What do you think you're doing?" I turned around and saw Peter standing on the other side of the island.

He smirked knowingly. "I asked you first."

I sat my water down, no longer thirsty. "It was you."

"You're going to have to be a little more specific." He casually crossed the space between us. Like this was his house.

Anger boiled in me. "That night. You didn't just get inside Lydia's head," I said. He sat, almost ignoring me, now a foot from my face. I put my palms on the counter top and leaned in. "Because she and I were both there."

Even with his head down I could see the smile on his face grow. "You were always the smart one." He met my eyes, dead serious now. "Just always a little too late." He drew out the last word, and I gritted my teeth. I had to keep reminding myself that he wasn't actually here, sitting in front of me.

"Says the dead man."

He scoffed in mild offence as he sat back. "We both know this is only temporary."

"I know. Which is why you needed me out of the way. You forced me to take the serum."

"I wouldn't go that far." He looked at me with those devil eyes I've known for too long. "You're the one who wanted it. Think about it, Kit." He spit out my name, the same way I do to Derek when I'm mad at him. "You've never done anything you didn't want too. Deep down, anyway."

He raised his eye brows in remembrance. "I will say, I'm not surprised by how far you'll go to protect your own."

My hands balled into fists. It was taking everything I had not to lash out. He could've been talking about anything. But I knew what he was referring to. I bit my lip and steadied myself. "Lydia's a part of that, too."

"Really? When did you decide this? Because…this whole time she's been mine. While you were off…" he pretended to be searching for the words. "…doing whatever it is Kirin's do when they're not doing their job."

"How do you even remember me?" It's been nagging me since before he died.

He smiled. "That's a story that'll be better told once I'm alive. You know, In person."

"Then I guess we'll never know." I shrugged and walked out in the living room, taking my water with me.

"We'll see about that."

I turned around and looked at him. "The devil never got a second chance at life, just a first chance at hell. So what makes you think you'll get yours? As it stands, you had this coming."

"So do you." He stood and walked toward me. "Do you really think your cousin's forgotten what you did to his pack?" he said, emphasizing the word 'pack'. "Or rather…what you let happen?"

"I had no idea he'd do that."

"Oh, yes you did. Every morning, as you painstakingly debated on whether or not to tell him what you are, you knew." He slowly began to circle me, whispering his words of doubt into my head. And it was working.

"Knew, what?" I knew what he meant, what he was going to say. After all, Peter only knows this because he's in my head. The real Peter doesn't. But I needed to hear it. I had to hear him say it.

"The evil…behind every smile. The lies, behind every word. And the devil, behind every romantic look. Deep down, you hated him from the start. Because he reminded you." I felt him stop behind me. "Because he reminded you of me!"

I let his words sink in. "No, Peter. That's where you're wrong." I turned around and looked at him, taking pride in the look of shock on his face. "Because he's way worse than you are." I pulled back and through my water bottle as hard as I could at him.

He disappeared into a puff of smoke as the bottle went through him. The smoke vanished and the lights came back on, just as the water smashed through the sliding glass down. The broken shards crumbled to the ground, the bottle then making a hole in my fence twenty feet from the house.

I sighed, my heart the only thing I could hear. And the only thing I could think was…I'm back. And I'm staying.

The door bell rang, followed by a few knocks. I walked to the door, nearly tripping. I looked down, realizing it wasn't something on the floor, but something on me. I was wearing six inch heels and a mini skirt. Something I'm not used to. I sighed. Lydia's party is tonight.

The door bell rang again. "I'm coming!" I sighed, making my way to the door. Typical Banshee out of body thing. I come too with no idea what day I'm on or what I'm doing. I opened the door, to find Scott. He looked slightly worried, which caused me to raise an eye brow.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. "I thought I heard something."

"Oh," I cringed. Then I straightened, glancing over my shoulder. "Spider. It's okay, though. I got it." I left the door and walked to the kitchen counter to grab my phone. I checked the time and then turned and looked at him. He was staring at me with an odd expression. "What?"

"You look…nice."

"As opposed to normal. When I look terrible."

His eyes went wide. "What? No-"

I laughed. "It's okay, Scott. I'm just giving you a hard time. I was trying to look younger so I didn't stick out. I'm not exactly in high school anymore."

He shrugged. "Could've fooled me," he smiled.

I smirked. "You're just saying that because you like older girls."

"True," he admitted, "Allison is older. But even if I didn't want to be with her, I wouldn't go out with you."

Now, I was curious. "Why?"

"Well…"

"I remind you of your mom, don't I? Am I really that old?"

"No, no, no. It's not your age. It's your personality. You have an…old sprit?"

"I believe it's soul. Old soul."

"Whatever." Then he nodded toward the door. "Come on. You're driving."

"I thought you'd probably walk here."

We walked out onto the porch and as I closed the door he said, "Actually, I rode my bike." I followed his finger to the bike thrown in my bushes.

"Figures." I looked at him. "But, thank you for your honesty back there. I would've killed you had you said the wrath of Derek was the reason why you wouldn't want to go out with me."

He chuckled. "I'd go against Derek anytime for any girl I cared about enough to die for."

"Smart man."

"Why are you so easy to talk to?"

"Because I'm old."

It only took a few minutes to get to Lydia's house. They think I'm coming to this party because Jackson might show up. In reality, I'm coming to keep an eye on Lydia. Tonight's the full moon. Of course, I still haven't told anyone what she is. They still think she's immune. And, while that's kind of the case, it's definitely not.

But it didn't take us long to find Stiles. I'm sure he was the first one here. He, too, raised an eye at my outfit. I shrugged it off. There are much worse things I could be wearing. I could look like a slut. But I don't. We made our way through the house.

"Have you seen Jackson, yet?" Scott asked him.

"No."

"Seen Allison?"

"No. But we should probably tell her what we found."

I stopped. "What'd you find?"

They both stopped and looked at me. Stiles looked at me in disbelief. "Did you not listen to the message I left you? The very detailed message."

"What message?"

He sighed. "Give me your phone," and he held out a hand. I reached inside the slit of my blouse, Stiles instantly retracting. "Oookay. You know what? Never mind. Forget I said anything. I'll take your word for it."

I pulled my phone out of the top part of my bra. It hadn't even touched anything worthy of the reaction Stiles was giving. "Will you quit being a baby? Where else am I going to put it?" I tossed my arms, gesturing at my outfit. Both boys looked me over and I could tell they were both thinking about it. Maybe a little too hard. "Okay. Stop."

They both mumbled an apology and then we kept going. "Start from the top," I returned the phone to where I found it.

"I figured out that it has something to do with water," Stiles said. "You know, the fact that all the victims were on the swim team, the way the Kanima reacted around the pool."

"So, whoever's controlling the Kanima really hates the swim team," Scott said.

"Hated the swim team," Stiles corrected. "Specifically the 2006 swim team. So it could be another teacher. Maybe like a student back then."

I scoffed. "You say that like it was so long ago."

Stiles looked at me, quiet. It didn't take much for me to make him speechless. I've been doing it since we first met. He opened his mouth when Allison walked up. I was expecting her to yell at me. Or at least be sad, maybe not even have shown up at all. But the closer I looked into her eyes I realized that she doesn't know yet.

"Uh, Jackson's not here," she said, glancing over all of us. Something was on her mind, but a dead mother wasn't it.

"Yeah, no one's here," Stiles agreed, forcing me to look around the pool deck. It was deader than a cemetery.

"Maybe it's just early," Scott said.

"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town whack job."

I sighed. "Yeah. That'll do it."

"Well, we have to do something because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks," Allison said.

Scott looked confused. "She's completely ignored Stiles for the past ten years."

"I prefer to look at it as me not having been on her radar yet," Stiles clarified.

I scoffed. "Seriously?" I looked at him. "How old are you guys anyway?" Stiles looked at me, wide mouthed in disbelief. Maybe a little offended by my words.

"Seriously?" he mocked crossing his arms. "How old are you?" he seemed to be trying to prove a point.

"We don't owe her a party," Scott was ignoring Stiles.

"What about the chance to get back to normal?" Allison apparently was, too.

I looked him in the eyes. "How old do I look?"

"Oh, no. I'm not falling for that."

"Falling for what?"

"You're trying to get me to say the wrong age so I'll make a fool out of myself. Girls do it to guys all the time."

"What girls?" I asked, frustrated. "Jus – no, okay? Answer the question. How old do I look?" By now I had tuned out Scott and Allison. Stiles then looked at me in indecision. I sighed. I let a minute pass by, not wanting to be accused of rushing him. "I'm not getting any younger."

"Nice choice of words." I turned around and saw Aaron. He walked up to us. "Hey, where is everyone?"

Stiles held up a hand his way. "Not now." He continued to stare at me.

"You're a creep," I said, walking away. Within a half hour, the pool deck and house was packed with people. I found out from Aaron that he, Scott, and Stiles, made a few calls. I was looking around at the people and was pretty sure I knew which ones Stiles had called.

I stood a few feet from the pool, texting. I wasn't paying attention to the rest of the world. I sat my empty glass down as I read Derek's text and smiled: _Sure you don't want to be here? You're better at this than I am._

 _Says the Alpha._ I replied. Then: _You asked for this, remember?_

 _Don't rub it in._ He said. I went to reply, knowing he was joking, when he sent another text: _Just wish you were here._

I bit my bottom lip, rereading the words. My fingers moved to reply when Stiles jumped in front of me. "Can you give me a hint?"

I looked at him with disbelief. "You haven't dropped this yet?"

"No!" he said it like what I said was stupid. "Not until I get an answer."

"Well, you still haven't answered me, yet."

"Okay," he put his hands in his pockets. "Is this how you look right now-" I walked away with a sigh, but he followed "-or just normally? Like, everyday?"

I whipped around and looked at him, thrusting my arms out at my sides. "You pick."

"Okay," he said, accepting the challenge. He crossed his arms. "Twenty."

"I didn't say to guess, Stiles. How old do I look?"

He sighed. "Twenty-two. Tops." I stared at him to see if he'd go back on it. "Well?"

I was having too much fun with this. I nodded. "My appearance is twenty-three. Tops," I winked and then walked away.

A second later he yelled, "Wait, what? What do you mean appearance?" And then he was on my heels. "You can make yourself look younger? How old are you? And, why don't we know your name yet?"

"How do you know my name's not Sara?"

"Uh, because you told me it wasn't."

"Did I?" I said in mock forgetfulness. I could tell he wanted to rip his hair out. I stopped, Stiles slamming into the back of me, at the sight of Lydia. She was standing at the punch bowl filling glasses. I tried to push Stiles away, but he wouldn't go. I looked at him, annoyed. "It's Kit."

He froze. "Whoa, wait. Your name is Kit?"

I glanced at Lydia and then looked at him. "Yeah, why?"

His mouth hung open. "I-I don't-I just."

I sighed. "Spit it out, Stilinski."

"-you look like a Kit," he said. I retracted slightly at his words. "It suits you."

"Thanks…?"

"Is it short for something?"

"And here I thought we were having a moment. Go find someone else to bagger for a while." I turned around and walked away. I just made a wide circle around all the gyrating bodies, keeping an eye on Lydia. She finished filling her glasses as I walked up to her.

She picked up the tray of glasses and turned toward me, stopping when she finally noticed me. She looked wide eyed, slightly panicked. I cleared my throat. "Do you remember me?" I asked. Her eyes looked me over, examining every inch. Then she pushed out her lips and tossed her head in a flippant manner as she looked me in the eyes.

"Should I?" she half way scoffed, seemingly disgusted by my presence.

I smiled in mock embarrassment and took a step back. "Guess I got you confused with someone else."

"Guess so." She took a few steps until she was equal with me and then stopped. She looked me over slightly again, but only out of the corner of her eye. "You know…it's rude to try and out shine the birthday girl." Then she looked me in the eyes, a glare that hit my soul. "Go find someone else's party to crash."

And then she was gone. My mouth dropped and I just stood there. Not how I planned it. Baby steps, I guess. Very, very, baby steps. My phone buzzed. I forgot I was holding it. I also forgot to breathe. I took a breath and then looked at my phone.

 _What was that about?_

It was Aaron. I looked up. Sure enough, he was standing across the pool from me. I shrugged. And then replied: _Guys aren't the only ones who have something to measure._

About two seconds after I'd sent it, Aaron spit out his drink in this pink spray that covered two girls who were dancing near him. He then tried to apologize but they wouldn't have it. I smiled and then disappeared into the crowd. I walked just inside the house and then off to the side.

I realized I hadn't replied to Derek yet. I brought my phone up and then reread what he said to me before typing: _I miss you, too._

"Isn't that cute?" I froze. I knew that voice. I knew it all too well. My hands started shaking and my heart started thumping. I looked up, my body trembling. And before me was my pack. My old one. The one I got killed. The one I let die. The girl in the middle of them, the one who'd spoke, she was the Banshee of our pack. And a very good friend.

They were standing in front of me like nothing had happened. But they were all covered in blood. Their blood. They each wore the marks that killed them. I saw a blonde head move to the front as her voice filled my ears. "Guess you were right," she looked to Sophie and then back at me. "We should never have trusted her."

The rest of them broke out in murmurs, all agreeing with her. "I mean," she continued. "If it weren't for her, and her big mouth…I'd still be married." She walked toward me. It was Anna. Sam's wife. I was the maid of honor at their wedding. "But, I guess-" she stopped a foot from me and stared me down "-the only ones who get their happy endings…are the ones who take them."

She reached out for a lock of my hair and I quickly backed up. "What's wrong, Kitty?" she teased, walking closer. The others behind her followed. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No," I sputtered, giving in to them. "I-I didn't mean it. I didn't know he was going to-" I couldn't bring myself to say it. Tears were running down my face. My back hit the wall and I was stuck. I couldn't move, just cower away from my past. From the truth. From what I did.

Anna stopped, inches from my face. "Oh, honey." She twirled a lock of my hair around her finger and I coward away almost like she was physically hurting me. She dropped my hair, put her hand on the wall and leaned into it. Her other hand grabbed my chin and turned my face to hers. "Is that what you told yourself when you slept with him?"

The sounds from the party hit me like a truck, as a hand touched my shoulder. I jumped to the side, fearfully pushing away from the touch. A familiar sound filled my ears. One I never thought I'd be so thankful to hear. "Hey, easy. It's okay. I straightened and looked at Stiles. I didn't try to hide the tears. Didn't try to explain it away. I just stood there. And he just stood there.

Then he nodded. "You see something, too?"

I looked at him, shocked yet thankful it wasn't just me. "Did you see them?"

He looked sympathetic. "No." He cleared his throat. "I saw something else." It was then that I noticed his head and shoulders were soaked.

"What happened to you?" and then in the same thought I said, "We need to find Scott." I wiped away the tears and then straightened my outfit, though no one in the room seemed to care. I looked at Stiles. "You saw something too?"

"Yeah…?"

"But you're human."

"Ouch," he said, offended. "Thank you, for the…reminder."

I ignored him and ran out of the house, pushing past people. As soon as I hit the deck, Scott and Aaron ran up to us.

"That was a wild ride," Aaron said. "Anyone else looking to go again?"

"No!" Scott, Stiles, and I all said at the same time. I looked around the pool deck. Everyone was going crazy. Lydia must've put something in the punch. I was ignoring the squabble that had ensued from our statement. But something caught all of our attention.

Someone, a guy, was yelling the he couldn't swim as two guys tossed him into the pool. Every one watched and laughed as he flailed in the water, drowning. But in a matter of seconds, Jackson appeared at the edge of the pool and pulled him out. I, and the others, watched in disbelief.

Once he was out of the pool, Jackson took off, but the guy stayed. He stood and looked at the crowd. "What are you looking at?" he said, angrily. He glared a few seconds longer and then started walking. But then he stopped when his eyes landed on me.

His eye met mine and it was like we'd known each other a long time. He scowled at me and then pushed past, his shoulder hitting mine. And when it did blue scales, yellow eyes, and that all too familiar screech shot through my mind. I watched him walk past us and leave the house. "Who was that?"

"Matt," Scott said. "Why?" He looked at me just as someone yelled: "Cops are here! Party's over!" And then there was a mad rush to the door.

"Because he's controlling the Kanima," I said as people pushed past.

"What?" Stiles looked at me. "How do you know?"

"Trust me." My phone buzzed and I pulled it out, Stiles wincing and looking away. It was letting me know I had a few missed calls. All from Derek. I swore in my head. "Lydia," I said. "I'm too late."


	20. Chapter 20: Kit

I ran down the stairs into Derek's subway hideout. Out of all his calls I missed only one had a message. He was asking for my help because things had gotten out of hand with his Betas. Not surprising, but still, I should've answered. I should have been here. If only I had a dollar for every time I've said that.

I ran across the empty room and then jumped up into the subway car. It looked more trashed in here than the last time I saw it. Isaac sat not far from me, chained to his seat. Boyd and Erica were at the back of the car. It looked like they were both unconscious. And chained. Which was good.

"Sara?" Isaac looked at me, clearly confused and concerned. He was fully shifted, eyes glowing. But he was in control, not the moon. I almost asked, but then I reminded myself why I was here.

"Where's Derek?" I slightly heaved, trying to catch my breath.

"I don't know. Why? What's wrong?"

I sighed, kicking myself. "Well…I messed up again. Nothing new." I turned to leave and then stopped. "Someone will be back for you guys when the moon passes." I left the car and then hurried across the room. I'd gotten halfway across, when my ears started ringing.

It started small and then quickly grew until it was immobilizing. My eyes started flashing all the colors of all the creatures I can turn into as I dropped to my knees, my hands over my ears. The room started to spin as my ears started bleeding.

I screamed at the pain, the world around me fading out. Images began flashing in my mind. Glimpses of Peter, starting clear back to when I'd first met him. None of it was in chronological order, it was all crazy. Some of it I don't even remember happening. Then I realized, it was because it was happening right now. I saw Peter's body, Lydia, Derek, the Hale house.

I saw Peter's eyes open and I thrust my arms out screaming. It was completely Banshee. The lights above sparked and shattered. Glass rained down around and on me. All the air had left my lungs as the room flickered to black. My arms dropped to my sides limp, my eyes closed. And a second later, I was falling forward.

I slowly came too, my mind awake but my eyes sill closed. I heard a distant voice, but couldn't make it out. It was like I was underwater and someone was trying to talk to me. I opened my eyes, my eyelids heavy. I was still in the subway. A slightly off light lit the room. Almost like a backup power source.

I rolled my head to the side and saw Derek. I was in his arms on the ground, in the same place where I was when I freaked out. Derek was talking but I couldn't understand him. I brought my hand up to my ear and felt wetness. I pulled my fingers back as saw blood on my fingers tips.

My ears were still bleeding. That can't be good. I blinked hard and made to sit on the ground, Derek helping when needed. I felt the cold concrete through my pants and knew that my butt had hit it's mark. I sighed and then looked at him. I think he could tell I wasn't able to hear him. And even though I was awake, it didn't take the concern out of his eyes.

That made me think of what had happened. What Lydia had done. Peter was alive. I didn't need to hear Derek say it. Peter got what he wanted, and I let it happen. I should've told someone I knew what Peter was planning. I should have told Lydia I knew what she was. I should have made more of an effort with her.

But I didn't. I didn't do any of it. But, had I told someone, would any of them have believed me? I swallowed hard, my throat a desert, and then spoke. "I know," was all I said, and surprisingly, I was able to hear myself. I looked at Derek. "Peter's alive."

He nodded. "Is that what this is all about?" he asked, his thumb mindlessly whipping the blood from my neck.

I nodded. "Yeah, but I knew-" I took a breath "-I knew what he was going to do. He's the reason why I had to have the serum, why I didn't want to be the Kirin anymore. I was there when he'd bitten Lydia, he got in my head like he did her's." My gaze went to the ground. "I could've stopped tonight from happening and I didn't."

My mind wandered to Lydia's party. To the vision of my old pack. To what they said to me. And a new feeling washed over me. Not the normal one that I feel when I think about them. I usually feel pain and regret, spend hours hating myself. Wising I could take it all back, knowing that Sam blames me even if he says he doesn't.

No. This time…I felt tired. Lonely. Sad, knowing that I'll let that one mistake drive me to a lonely and meaningless grave. When am I going to forgive myself? Or, does asking that question mean that I already have?

"Beckett." My lips had moved without my consent. But I didn't regret it. I relished in it. I looked at Derek and met his questioning look. I swallowed. "My name," I clarified. "It's Beckett. Beckett Williams." My eyes studied his, frantically looking for a reaction. For some kind of approval. That it was okay for me to tell him. "Kit, for short."

He opened his mouth and then closed it. I swallowed hard, "I-I've wanted to tell you…so bad. But, part of me-" my gaze dropped. "-part of me was afraid of history repeating itself. Of me making the same mistake twice." I looked into his eyes. "And, I really didn't want that. Because all I want is you."

He cocked his head. "How would history repeat itself?"

"Because, a couple years ago…you remember I told you I lost my pack?" I asked and he nodded. "Well, it was because of me. They died because of me." My face felt hot and my eyes dry, but I pushed it back. I was done crying for something I can't take back. "I was engaged to, who I thought, was the one man I couldn't live without. His name was Tobias. He was the first person to ever see me as more than a guardian, more than the Kirin. And, a month from the wedding, I told him who I was. That I was the Kirin.

"And…I didn't know him as well as I thought. He was waiting for confirmation, and then once he had it, he killed them. All of them. Sam and I are the only ones who walked away. The rest he made unrecognizable." I paused, looking back on the carnage. "He had a pack of his own. He sent people after Sam, and he went after me. But he wanted my power. Or rather, his father did. He wanted to kill me for the extra boost it'd give him. His father had already killed Alphas. If he'd gotten me…he'd be unstoppable."

"What happened?" he asked, genuinely curious. Not one drop in his voice said the he was judging me. That he'd hate me for what happened.

"I…what always happens: Sam saved me. But ever since then, I haven't let anyone in. I've been making my family call me Sara, told all of you that's who I was. I didn't want anyone to know I was the Kirin because when people find out all they see is my power in them, the power they'd get from killing me. People do things no one thought they'd do. I…I didn't want that. I came here and, for the first time since Tobias, I felt…at ease. Home." I sighed. "I thought, for some stupid reason, that I could bury the Kirin and still protect people.

"It was working, too. And then there was Peter an-and Kate, and now Gerard and Peter again," I sighed with frustration. I felt his hand on my back, trying to comfort me. Surprisingly, it was working. I looked him in the eyes, feeling like I was about to give up while at the same time I felt like a new person. Like this was the start of something new. For everyone.

"Why are you so okay with all of this?" I questioned. He smiled, dropping his head.

"We both have tainted pasts." He looked at me. "Things we wish we could take back. Things that cost others their lives. Things that made us who we are." He put his hand on my neck, his thumb rubbing my cheek. "If you can love me knowing the things I've done, why shouldn't I do the same to you?"

"I love you."

He responded with an airy chuckle. I put my hands on the sides of his head, pulled him in to me, and kissed him. I felt him relax, returning the kiss as his arm wrapped around me.

I drove to Ben's house, setting my phone in the plastic cup holder. Scott said that he and Stiles were on their way, with the Sheriff, to the Sheriff's station. Apparently they're trying to nail Matt from the legal point of view. Then I called Derek and told him where Scott was.

Deaton was there when Derek woke up after Lydia used him to bring Peter back to life. And, if that's not a mouth full I don't know what is. Anyway, Deaton told him that he needed to find Scott. And, now, I need to find Aaron. Once I do, I'll meet up with everyone at the station.

The last time I saw him was at Lydia's party. So, hopefully, he's at home playing a video game. I pulled along the curb in front of the house. When I got to the door I rang the bell. I waited a good thirty seconds and no one had come to the door.

I sighed and then reached for the 'wipe your paws' welcome mat. There were three keys under it. One correct one and two decoys. Ben's way of justifying putting the spare in such an obvious place. I'd memorized the cutting pattern on the key so I knew which on it was.

Ben also said that I didn't need a spare key because, if push came to shove, I could just kick the door in. And, while that's true and all, it doesn't seem very practical. I swung the door open, returning the key before walking in and closing the door behind me.

All I was hearing was gunfire. But I knew it was digital, not real. If it was real I would've kicked the door down. I followed the sounds down the hall to Aaron's room. The door was cracked when I reached it. I tapped the door with my toes and then watched as it swung open.

Aaron's back was to me. He was sitting on his couch, planted in front of the TV. Some video game was blaring. It looked like one of those military ones. I looked closer, seeing his bare shoulders over the top of the couch and his head set. Meaning he didn't know I was here.

I smiled, deciding to take advantage of the opportunity. Call it payback. Karma. Fun. I don't care. I looked to my left at his dresser. Two full water bottles sat on top of it. I grabbed them, unscrewing the lids as I walked toward the couch. I knew he'd kill me if I ruined his head set so I aimed for his back.

He screamed like a girl, tossing the controller as he sprang to his feet and whirled around. I broke into an uncontrollable laughter as he turned into Grumpy Cat. "Beckett!" he shouted. And he only said my full name when he was mad, so that just made me laugh harder.

"You should see your face," I pointed.

"Oh, yeah?" he pulled off his head set. "Ha ha." He tossed it on the table and then looked around. He tossed his arms, "Where's my controller?" I suppressed my laugh and looked in the general direction of where I thought it went. It wasn't on the floor so I looked a little higher.

He saw it at the same time I did. His controller was wedged in the wall. Mind you, these are very wimpy and cheap walls. As he sighed and went to retrieve it, I started laughing again. He was clearly mad and didn't see the humor in any of this. But, if the shoe were on the other foot, he'd be having a heyday with this.

I straightened, deciding that was enough as he walked back to the couch. And then I looked at his wardrobe. "What are you wearing?"

He stopped and looked down. All he was wearing was a pair of underwear and shocks. Knee high, florescent pink with neon green dots socks. Thankfully, this time, the underwear was pure black. He looked at me. "Like I owe you an answer after that," he pointed at the hole in the wall.

"Uh, that was you," I said. He rolled his eyes and then went to the couch. And that's when I saw he words written across his butt. I didn't want to know, but I couldn't help myself. He's like the little brother I never had, so I need to fill my role in our relationship.

He sat on the couch and I saw my chance. So I said, "Are those Victoria's Secret underwear?"

He whipped around, his knees on the couch. "Why are you here?!"

I smiled. "I was looking for Ben. You seen him?"

"If I tell you will you leave?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

He sighed, dropping his head in defeat. "He got some over time at the station." He looked at me. "You know, with them not having a Sheriff and all?"

I nodded. Apparently Stiles' actions had gotten his dad fired from his position on the force not too long ago. I haven't spoken to Ben in a while and didn't even think about what that'd mean for the other officer. "Thanks." I walked to the door and stopped in the door way. I looked back, "Hey, Aaron?"

"Oh, my goodness, what?"

"I just wanted to tell you…I'm not hiding anything anymore. From any one." I ignored his facial expression and headed out of the room. I got in my car and then drove to the station. I pulled into the parking lot, having my choice of spots since it's nearly three in the morning.

Though I recognized Scott's mom's, Melissa, car parked in the front. It peeked my curiosity. I parked near the back, next to Derek's car. At least I knew he was here. And Stiles. His jeep was parked next to Melissa's. I got out of the car, the smell of blood smacking me in the face.

I took a step back, holding onto the door. I took a deep breath. The smell belonged to multiple bodies. One of them was Scott. All of my warning singles were going off. I cocked my head and listened:

"The evidence is gone," I heard Scott say. "Why don't you just go?"

"You think the evidence mattered that much, huh?" That was a new voice. One I'm not too familiar with. And yet, I felt I should know it. "No, no. I want the book."

"What-what book?"

"The bestiary. Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing."

"I don't have it," Scott said. "It's Gerard's. What do you want it for anyway?"

"I need answers."

"Answers to what?"

"To this."

What happened next I don't know. Hearing only gets you so far. But I think I know. The voice sounds like the guy from Lydia's party. The one controlling the Kanima. Matt. He's broken the rules of the Kanima, in his quest for revenge. So, now, what's happening to him is something that can only be described as karma.

I shut my car door and then zipped up my jacket. Well, this is going to be fun. Scott, Stiles, the Sheriff, Melissa, Derek, Matt, and the Kanima all under one roof? Would be fine if it weren't for the fact that Matt's seemed to have had the upper hand from the start.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Ben's in there, too. I listened again, this time for his voice. It didn't take long, but I found it. And, breathed a sigh of relief when I did. From what I could tell he wasn't paralyzed. Sounds like he's with the Sheriff and Melissa. Both of them sound fine, too.

So…I can either bring the Kanima to me or go to the Kanima. Either way, I need to get him away from Matt.


	21. Chapter 21: Round Two

I'd snuck into the Sheriff's station through the back door. I would've kicked the door down, twisted the knob until the lock broke, but those things would've made noise. Like, noticeable noise. So I opted for what was less noticeable and I picked the lock. Put to use some of that Argent training, for once.

I figured since I'm alone and I don't really have a good idea of what the situation is like inside the building, storming the building wasn't a good idea. I might be a one man army, but I avoid casualties at all cost. Even if it means putting me in danger.

I crept through the building. Matt was with Scott a few rooms away. Ben, the Sheriff, and Melissa were in the jail. So, for now, they're safe, and Scott's got Matt distracted. Though, I don't even think Scott knows I'm here. He doesn't pay attention to things like that. Keeping Jackson from knowing I'm here…that might be another story.

My ears were locked onto a familiar heart beat. I followed it to a closed door. I put my hand on the knob as a floor board creaked. I froze, my head snapping up to see who caused it. All I saw was a shadow from a hallway a few feet away. But my senses knew exactly who it was.

I quietly, and quickly, opened the door and forced myself inside, shutting it just the same. Jackson had passed the door without giving it a second thought. He must be too preoccupied with whatever Matt's doing. I turned around and found Stiles and Derek lying on the floor next to each other.

Stiles looked extremely relieved. "Oh, thank goodness!"

I crossed the room. "Kanima got you?" I asked them both as I knelt down next to Derek. He clearly wasn't happy with his current situation. I wouldn't be either if I was him. But…oh, that's right: Kanima venom doesn't have any effect on me. Darn.

"No, we're just lying here cause we want to," Stiles said sarcastically. I glared at him, then sighed. I reached down and took Derek's hand. I closed my eyes and sighed, trying to relax. When I opened my eyes they glowed yellow, my vision having an unfamiliar hue.

"Oh, my-" I ignored Stiles, cocking my head to the side and focusing on the venom running through Derek's veins. A tingling sensation started at the base of my neck, working it's way down and into my arm. As the feeling continued past my sleeve, the veins in my arm turned the same color as my eyes.

The feeling went through my hand and into Derek's. Then a burning formed in my hand and traveled up my wrist as the venom left his blood. I was almost done when the lights went out and an alarm started blaring. A second later, massive gunfire filled the air, along with the breaking and shattering noises of the bullets ripping through things.

I let go of Derek, my eyes turning back to normal. "Argent," I said and Derek nodded. He made to stand and I grabbed his arm to help him as Scott ran into the room.

"Sara?!" he said.

I got Derek to his feet, his legs still a bit shaky. "Get Stiles out of here," I told him as I steadied Derek. "You good?"

He nodded. "Thanks."

I saw Scott with Stiles draped over his arm. He was pretty much dragging the poor boy out of the room. After they'd left the room, Jackson appeared in the doorway. He was looking in the direction they had gone, his body half covered in scales. Jackson only paused for a moment before resuming his hunt.

"Go."

I looked at Derek. "What?"

"Leave me. Go after Jackson," he said. Part of me was annoyed and the other part knew he was right. I sighed and then walked over to a chair and sat Derek down. Only a little bit of the venom remained in him, but it was enough. I paused and looked at him with questioning eyes. He gave me a light shove. "Beckett, go."

I smiled and then kissed him on the forehead as I left. I followed Jackson's scent, my claws coming out. Up ahead and down the hall I saw Jackson. He was still following them. Scott would close a door behind them and Jackson would knock it down.

I walked through the carnage of the first door as Jackson kicked down the third door. I stepped through the second door, Scott and Stiles locking themselves behind door number four. I was feet away from Jackson when I became fully shifted, red eyes lighting my path. I felt the Kirin's power coursing through my veins. But what I felt even more was the need to protect my Beta.

Jackson stopped at the closed door in front of him as I closed the space between us. My right hand grabbed his shoulder as my left grabbed a handful of his shirt. I growled, throwing him back as hard as I could. He flew through all three walls that held the dilapidated doors.

I followed, not wanting to give him a chance to recover. I grabbed his shirt and then threw him to the left, down another hall. He went all the way to the end and then crashed through the closed door. I followed. When I entered the room, he was gone.

All my senses went onto high alert. We were now in the evidence room. Rows of tall shelves in a line came out from the walls like at a library. I slowly spun in a circle. Listening. Watching. In the blink of an eye, I spun on my heel to face the other direction as my hand came up and caught the arrow that was about to crash into my skull.

I held it where I caught it and looked around it at the owner of the bow. It was Allison. She lowered her crossbow, eyes wide and breathing heavily. Why was she shooting at me? Does she know what I did? How could she? I dropped my hand, letting the arrow fly to the ground.

"You're aiming for the wrong person."

She raised an eyebrow. "Am I?"

I froze at her question, wandering just how much she knows. She's clearly found out about her mom. But does she know who killed her? I looked to my left just as Chris walked into the room, gun ready to kill something. He looked at the broken door. His eyes flicked to me for a second before seeing the arrow on the ground and then looking at Allison.

He looked at me about ready to say something when my eyes looked just above him. The Kanima was on top of a book case filled with evidence boxes that was against the wall. He hissed and then pounced. I lunged forward about a second after he did, colliding with him mid air.

We rolled across the floor, Allison having to move to avoid us hitting her. Each one of us was trying to be the one who came out on top. He snarled as he dug the claws on both hands into both of my shoulders. I roared at the pain, bringing my knees close to my chest. I planted my feet on his stomach and pushed.

But I held onto his shoulders as his claws were still in mine. We rolled over our heads, landing in one of the isles. Now I was the one on top. I pinned him down as best I could, then I grabbed his left hand and pulled it out of my shoulder, his claws tearing more flesh as I did.

I bit back the pain and wrapped my other hand around his neck. Still holding his hand, I pulled up and then bent it back. Both actions I was met with a different sound: his arm dislocating and then it breaking at the elbow. The creature cried out so loud my ears hurt.

Then his tail came up behind me and wrapped around my throat. It squeezed like a boa constrictor. My hands went to it, my claws sinking in to it's flesh. But he wasn't going to loosen his grip. It was starting to get harder to breathe. I heard a gunshot behind me as I saw the Kanima's flesh tear, blood splatter.

It screamed and then used it's hold of my neck to through me back. I flew out of the isle and across the hall, slamming into one if the cases. I belly flopped onto the floor, the case falling on me a second later. I opened my eyes, them still glowing hot and red. And, now, so was my temper.

I put my hands in the push up position and pushed against the ground. The case was a lot heavier than it had originally looked. But I suppose anything is heavy when it's on top of you. I gritted my teeth and growled, pushing harder. I got to my knees and then jerked my shoulder enough to fling the case off to the side.

I stood and looked around. I was alone. No Kanima, no Argents. Did I pass out? Or did they follow the Kanima? I think I'll go with the second one. I looked around and saw an open door. I took a chance and headed that way. It led to the garage. I cautiously walked through the room.

I heard the Kanima shriek, but it was coming from another room. I stopped when I saw Chris stand. He had Allison draped across his arms. I didn't see any blood so I'm assuming she's just paralyzed. Chris met my eyes and I nodded. He returned it and then moved to get his daughter to safety.

I went the opposite direction, going through a door. It led back into the main building. I heard a scream but this time it was human. Melissa. I heard the Kanima just before I saw his tail disappear around the next corner. I broke into a run, chasing after him. After a couple of turns, we ended up at the jail.

The Kanima ran into the middle and stopped, looking around the room. Matt stood near the cell that held Melissa and the Sheriff was passed out on the ground. I smelled blood and looked down and to the left. Ben was lying on the ground wearing his uniform in a pool of blood.

I knelt down and put my hands on him. His heart was still bleating and his breath was shallow. I saw movement out and looked up. Derek stood in the door way in front of me about ten feet away. He, too, was fully shifted, eyes glowing red. He looked down at Ben and then looked at me.

I looked back at the Kanima, my chest heaving as a low growl escaped me. It hissed and then jumped. I sprang into action, running toward him. I grabbed his body, my claws sinking into it's torso as I continued running and slamming him into the wall.

The wall splintered as he tried to fight back. I felt his tail wrap around my ankle. I slashed my claws deep into his chest as my other hand held him by the throat. I let those claws dig into his throat to help hold him. I got his tail off of my ankle and then through him into the wall above the desk.

Then I quickly screamed like a Banshee, the force of which held him in mid air against the wall. He cried out, tried to fight against it. The wall behind him cracked as the force of my scream pushed him into it. A gun shot rang out, the bullet tearing through my right shoulder and going out the other side.

I stopped screaming at the Kanima as another bullet hit me in the back. The Kanima dropped off the wall, hit the floor and then was on the move again. He used the desk as a spring board to tackle Derek, who was on his way to rip Matt to pieces. The guy who was shooting me.

I turned around, my hand on the shoulder wound. It was healing, but the action was instinctually. It's natural to touch whatever body part's been hurt. I looked Matt in the eyes, hatred spewing from mine. He was angry, hurt, and scared all at the same time.

This time, though, he knew he'd messed up. Somehow he knows what I am. Shooting me is like kicking a hornet's nest: pretty on the outside, yet vengeful on the inside. I took a step forward just as Derek crashed into me. We slammed into the wall and then slid to the floor.

He glanced at me as he stood and motioned him on. He went right back into fighting the Kanima. I looked to Matt and he was gone. I grabbed the bars of the jail cell next to me and used it pull me up. Once to my feet, I skirted around the battle and left the room.

I had a lock on Matt's scent. Even if the Kanima were to get away, if we had Matt, it wouldn't matter. I ran/stumbled down the hallway. A sign at the end said that the door was the exit. But I went through the door because that's where the scent went.

I made it out side just as Matt was squeezing through the chain linked fence surrounding the back of the building. I trotted down the steps and then ran passed the police cars and to the spot where Matt was. I grabbed the fence and launched myself over it.

I landed in a crouched position on the other side. I looked up, not seeing Matt. I bowed my head and listened. The sound of quick footsteps crunching leaves filled my ears. I pushed off the ground and broke into a run. I followed his scent and sound. He'd run down the road quite a ways.

But I saw a bridge up a head. There was a car parked on it. I slowed as I approached the end of the bridge. I heard water splashing as I looked over the edge. Gerard was on top of Matt, holding him under the water. He was killing him. I opened my mouth to say something as a hand clamped over it and an arm wrapped around me.

Hot breath on my ear shushed me and I knew who it was: Peter. But I didn't take my eyes off of Gerard. I know he's crazy. But…drowning a sixteen year old boy? I didn't know that was one of his specialties. I could've fought back, tried to get away from Peter, tried to stop Gerard. But I didn't.

I'm not sure if it was the shock of what I was seeing, but I couldn't move. Finally, Matt had stopped moving. So did his heart. Gerard, looking way too satisfied, walked out of the water. I tried to get out of Peter's arms. He put his mouth back to my ear saying, "Keep watching."

And, for some reason, I did. Gerard got to the land, his gaze wondering off. He looked at something under the bridge and stopped. "No longer afraid of the water?" he asked. But I knew who he was talking to. I could hear it hissing. "Well, you don't have to be afraid of anything, my friend."

Gerard began pulling off his glove as the Kanima walked toward him. My eyes widened as my heart beat quickened from a new burst of adrenaline. "Especially me," he said as he held out his hand. The Kanima stopped just in front of him and then put his hand against Gerard's.


	22. Chapter 22: Battlefield

"Are you sure you have to leave?" I asked, shutting the front door behind me.

"Yeah, I've got exams in a few days." Sam turned to face me, his eyes glancing over my house. This is the first he's seen it. I'm sure he's got a lot to say about it, but he won't say any of it. He never does. This is one of the nicer places I've chosen to call home.

"Really?" I scoffed. "You and Scott, man. The two of you would get along solely for that reason."

"Yeah, yeah," he mocked. "We all need something to make us feel human, normal. I can only imagine how hard it is for him. I was born this way; he thought the sky was the limit."

"I know," I sighed, tired by all of the recent events. I looked at him and smiled. "Well, flunk a math test for me, or something."

"I did." His smile slightly dropped. "Twice." I sighed quietly, my gaze dropping to the ground. "And, I'd do it again."

I looked up at him. I could tell by his tone that he was trying to reassure me, lift my spirits; that it wasn't for nothing. But it wasn't working. Instead it made me curious. "Why don't you blame me?" I blurted it out so I couldn't stop myself from saying it. I know I've moved passed it. But the question still remains unanswered.

His face lost all expression, and you could tell it took him off guard, but he was still very much in control. Almost like he was just waiting for the day I'd ask. Like he'd already had this conversation a million times in his head and therefore it was nothing new.

But he answered quickly, without missing a beat. "Forgiving you was never an issue." He slid is hands into his coat pockets. "Because there's nothing to forgive."

I swallowed hard, mildly shocked. Sam's not a very forgiving guy. He remembers everything with, like, crazy detail. Like, if you asked, I'm sure he could tell you what he got for his first birthday. Sam's the kind that's quick to anger, quick to hate. He's never applied that rule to family, in the past. But I'm a cousin.

I shook my head. "Wh-what?"

"Even with everything you can do, you never could've known what Tobias was going to do. We all opened up our lives, our homes…treated him like one of us – because he was." He looked me in the eyes. "I'm the one who let him into my pack. I let him be a part of it."

He stopped to take a breath. "Some people are so good at lying that they become their lies. So I don't blame you. I never did. Everything between us after it happened, was all me. It had nothing to do with you. It was me, trying to deal with what had happened. I left and didn't say anything to you because I knew I'd say and do the wrong thing. And you were already blaming yourself enough for both of us. I went back for you, that day, and saved you not because your blood. I did it because you were a member of my pack. Still are."

I didn't say anything, my mind went numb. I stepped forward and hugged him. I sighed as I felt his arms wrap around me, making me feel small. "We were all victims in that one, Beckett. And we are all to blame."

"Thanks." I pulled away. "I needed that." He nodded and then moved toward the door. "Oh, hey," I turned around and looked at him. "How's Aaron? I haven't spoken to him since…well, since he yelled at me at the hospital a few nights ago. I'm sure he told you about it."

"Yes," he sighed. "That boy texts me everything. I remember that one distinctly. The caps lock kept coming on at random during his text." He took a step closer to me and smiled. I chuckled, imagining Aaron's text that he sent Sam out of his rage toward me. I'm sure there were also plenty of misspelled words. He can't even spell right when he's not mad.

"He said that he regrets telling you to leave," Sam continued. "He seems to think you're very fragile, like, emotionally. And, so, I don't know, he thinks you've gone off the deep end. That you might do something stupid because of what he said."

I rolled my eyes. "That's Aaron."

"Yeah. But…everyone's fine. Dad's fine, now. He's home, and safe for the time being. You're keeping the Argents off your boyfriend's tail and Aaron…well, he's Aaron." He chuckled. "There's not much more to say."

"I could think of a few things."

"Oh, when I was at the hospital I ran into the spastic one-"

I nodded, "Stiles."

"-and he said you and Derek were having some kind of pack trouble…?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "All of Derek's Betas are leaving him. Isaac's the only one who'd listen to my 'propaganda', as Erica put it. But I wasn't able to change their minds. Neither of us was. They're convinced they need to find another pack, that there are more of us out there. And, yeah, there are. But, they don't know how to find them."

He shrugged. "Sometimes they have to learn the hard way: Betas can't be choosers."

"Really?" I scoffed, letting out a small laugh. "That's very cute," I mocked. "But I sent them your way; said yours is the only pack I know of that might take them."

"You think they'll actually come?"

"Erica actually said the word 'thanks' to me. I had no idea that was even in her vocabulary."

He nodded, thinking. "And the Kanima? Anything there?"

"Scott said Jackson will be at the lacrosse game tonight. Playing."

"Why?"

"Don't know for sure, but I'm betting Gerard has a plan."

"He always does." He put his hand on the door knob and pulled it open.

"There's one more thing," I said. He stopped and looked at me. "Peter's alive."

He looked away and clenched his jaw, blowing air out his nose. Then he looked at me, almost impatiently. "How?"

"How much time you got?" I crossed my arms and then let my body fall onto the couch. He closed the door and then joined me.

I walked up behind the bleachers as people began booing. Like, everyone. My face scrunched up in confusion but I kept going, walking toward the field. My eyes scanned the field, stopping on Stiles. And I instantly knew why the crowed was booing.

I sighed and then headed for the bench where Scott was sitting. He began to stand, eyes on the field. The coach ran up to him and pushed him down. I stopped and watched.

"Sit down, McCall."

"But, Coach, we're dying out there," Scott protested.

"Oh, I'm aware of that. Now sit." The coach then walked away. I resumed my path for the bench and then sat next to Scott. He glanced at me before looking out at the field. I sighed, "You're benched? How?"

He shrugged. "He said it was my grades."

"But you don't believe that?"

"No, I do. But I don't think that's the only reason."

"Gerard?" I asked and he nodded, looking at me. "What'd he say?"

"That he wants Derek by the end of the game. And if he doesn't get him, Jackson will kill someone," he replied. Someone sat down on the other side of Scott and we both looked to see who it was. My mouth nearly fell open when I realized it was Isaac. He was supposed to be long gone by now.

And Scott was just as surprised. "You came to help."

"I came to win," Isaac smirked. He looked from Scott to me. Our eyes met. He didn't say anything but I could tell what he was thinking. Something that either Scott or I had said to him made enough sense for him to stay and see this through. His eyes moved down to my chest. He gestured toward it saying, "Hope you get the chance to live up to it."

I looked down at my chest, reminding myself of what I was wearing: a dark gray sweat shirt with the Punisher skull taking up most of the chest. I looked back up at him. "Trust me: I will."

Isaac smiled and looked down at the glove he was putting on. "So," he glanced at us, "you got a plan yet?"

"No," Scott sighed. "Right now, it's pretty much just keep Jackson from killing anyone."

"Well, that might be easier if you were actually in the game." He nodded toward me. "And there's no way she can go out there." He looked back at Scott. "We have to make it so Coach has no choice but to play you."

I scoffed, glancing at the other guys the coach could play. "The only way that's happening is if-" I stopped, thinking. Scott looked at me, the same thought coming to him. Scott then turned to Isaac, "Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?"

"I can try," he replied, putting on his helmet. He then ran out onto the field. I turned to Scott. "I can try and find Gerard. Maybe distract him, and find Jackson."

"How?"

"If I can get Gerard feeling threatened or angered enough by me, he just might have Jackson come to his rescue."

"You can't keep fighting Jackson alone."

"Trust me, Scott. I'll be fine. Just get in the game and stop Jackson if my plan fails."

He nodded. I stood and then walked out the way I came, going behind the stands. "Hey! Wait!" someone called behind me and I stopped. I recognized the voice so I turned around. Lydia walked up to me. I had seen her with Scott's mom in the stands.

She stopped about three feet from me. She looked timid, hesitant. "You were at my party."

I nodded. "Yes."

Her eyes flicked down and then at me. "You were also in my dreams." I didn't say anything. Having this talk with her right now would take way too much time. Time I don't have. "All of them." She looked at me with eyes that were waiting for a confirmation, a sign she wasn't loosing it.

"Now's not a good-"

"I'm not crazy," she spoke defensively. "I'm not. I know what I saw."

I tilted my head slightly to the side. "What did you see, Lydia?" Her wide eyes met mine. The other night, she'd let out a Banshee's scream. But this one was different. I didn't see anything. And I wasn't turned into a tiger against my will. I figured it had something to do with the fact that I had taken that serum for a while, that it wasn't totally out of my system. But maybe I was wrong.

"Blood. So much blood." Her eyes glossed over in remembrance. "You were…lying in it, your skin was-" she searched for the right word. "-painted, or something. It had black stripes, and your eyes were green. Bright green." She swallowed. My body was so still I stopped breathing. "A man stood over you. His hands-" she looked down at hers "-were covered in blood."

I finally took a breath, glancing around. What she was describing wasn't possible. If I weren't the Kirin, then when I shifted and was still human my skin would turn white and have tiger stripes. My eyes would also be glowing their green color. But that can't happen because I am the Kirin.

I looked back at her. "Do you know this man?"

She shook her head and then looked up at me. "But you do." Her eyes glossed over again. "His eyes were red."

"Okay," I sighed. "Lydia, I'm sorry, but I need to go. Okay? Thank you for telling me about this, I really appreciate it. But, right now, isn't a very good time. After this, we can talk, okay? And I'll tell you everything." She nodded. She seemed slightly confused, but she was willing to go with it.

I turned and walked away, back on my hunt for Gerard. I rounded the corner of the bleachers, hearing the game playing, and stopped, nearly slamming into someone. I took a step back and looked at Aaron. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help."

"No." I stepped around him, but I heard him follow. "This is too dangerous."

"I know."

"Then why are you here?" I stopped and looked at him. "Doesn't Ben need you for something?"

"No."

"Does he know you're here?"

"Yes."

"Did he tell you to come?"

"No."

I sighed in frustration. "Aaron-"

"I know. I might not be like you, but I grew up with you and Sam. I know the risks and I've stood by and watched you take them, so, I know the consequences, too." He straightened, almost like he was trying to look taller than me. And that wasn't going to happen. "I'm not asking for your permission to be here."

"Fine," I said, and saw a glimmer of hope in his eye. "Don't do anything stupid." I started walking away from him.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."

I frowned. "And, stop quoting movies." I turned to walk away and my eyes landed on Gerard. He was standing at the back of the school. He looked me in the eyes, almost daring me. I took the challenge and walked up to him.

"You've got some nerve coming out here tonight," he said.

"Really? I was just about to tell you the same thing." I stood a couple feet from him. "I know you're here because you want revenge for Kate, but don't you think this has gone on long enough?"

"On the contrary: everything is going according to schedule." He looked at the field. "But Scott is running out of time."

"You know he won't hand anyone over to you, so why don't you just go straight to the part where you kill someone?"

"Where is the fun in that?"

"Right. Because fun is what you get off on. Why don't I just save us the trouble and kill you? Right here."

"And risk losing the trust of your Beta? I don't think so. Besides, you've already taken one life in this battle. No need to take another." he said. I straightened. How does he know that? It's like he has eyes and ears everywhere. "You didn't think I wouldn't find out who killed my daughter-in-law, did you?"

"No. But telling Allison and not Chris? That was a bold move, even for you. Have a new favorite, do we?"

"You and I both know he'd never believe me even if I told him. He thinks too highly of you to believe you would do such a thing."

"And, what about you?" I asked. "What do you think of me?"

"I think you're the cause of all this; the root of this ever growing problem."

"Then why not come after me? I'm the most dangerous one here."

"And the one with the most to lose. That's something you've always looked over, Kit. Isn't it?" He added extra emphasis to my name. It was the first I've heard him say it. I didn't know he knew it, but I guess it shouldn't surprise me. "Do you really want to lose another pack? And how about your supportive older cousin? The Alpha, with a pack of his own. I'm not too sure he'd survive, this time, should his pack come under fire."

My hand flew to his throat and I shoved him back, into the building. "I should just kill you, forget about what anyone would say."

"That might seem like a good idea now, but that won't stop Jackson from killing your brother."

I froze. What is he talking about? I don't have a brother. I'm an only child. But, at the same time, Gerard never misspeaks. Every word has a purpose. Maybe he's trying to throw me for a loop and save his own skin. Maybe Jackson leaving the game to save him from me would mess up his plans more than he's willing to allow.

Or maybe, as usual, he knows something I don't. Maybe I really do have a brother, maybe I'm not as alone as I think I am. And maybe that's what he wants me to think. My grip slightly loosened on his throat, but I let my claws come out. "Talk; before I make it impossible for you to ever utter another word."

He smiled. "As you know, your mother came from a long line of hunters. After all, that is the only reason why we took you in. Once I found you, I knew I needed to keep a close eye on you."

"Because I'm the Kirin?"

"Only recently have I learned the extent of your supernatural abilities. No. This…this is because of your mother."

I heard the static of electricity a split second before I felt the shock. I dropped to the ground, my muscles giving up on me. But they quickly came back to life and I looked to where Gerard was. But he was gone. The buzzer sounded, marking the end of the lacrosse game. It feels like it just started.

I got to my knees and locked eyes with Scott across the field. We were both puzzled, waiting to see what Gerard had planned. And then the lights went out and the field became totally dark. People began screaming. I could hear the frantic steps of them running.

I stood and let my eyes shift into that of a Kanima's. Everything was gray but I saw the yellow outline of each person and the red orange heat they put off. I ran out into the field. I can't tell people apart, but no one looked injured. Everyone was just panicking.

I went to where I last saw Scott. I found him just as the lights came back on. My eyes shifted back as Scott saw me. Neither one of us said anything because we were waiting to see what that was all about. To see what Gerard had done. Scott's mom ran up to him. "Mom! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, glancing at me. "But someone is hurt. Someone is down on the field." I looked that way, seeing the gathering crowd. I looked at Scott and he frowned. "Where's Gerard?" he spoke slightly accusatory.

"He got away from me," I grumbled as I walked toward the middle of the field. I pushed through people until I came to the center of their circle, to see who was on the ground. He was unconscious. Melissa pushed past everyone and down with him. Then she said what I already knew: his heart wasn't beating.

She lifted his jersey and found blood. The same blood that coated his nails. Lydia appeared, completely panicked and near tears. Stiles had complained to me many times about how she and Jackson were together. And even though they're broken up, it seems she still cares deeply for him.

Aaron walked up to me and I sighed with relief. I even hugged him, which I think unnerved him. I was afraid Gerard was going to hurt him. And that thought caused me to look around the field. If Gerard was right, and not just lying, I have a brother here. Like, on the field. He probably goes to this school. I'm probably looking right at him.

Scott and Isaac stood a few feet from Jackson, both confused by the event. But they were both alive. I felt like I was missing something, but it wasn't coming to mind. And then the Sheriff started looking around. "Where's my son?" he said, eyes shooting all over the field. "Where's Stiles?!"


	23. Chapter 23: Faux Pas

I stood at the closed door, waiting. My hands were bald into fists, my knuckles turning white. As soon as the door opened I said, "Where is he?"

Chris was clearly shocked to see me. He stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him. "If you're here for Gerard, you shouldn't have knocked first."

"Noted." I grabbed two fists full of his shirt and then slammed him into the door, pinning him against it. "But I'm not here for Gerard. I'm here for Stiles. Where is he?"

He looked confused. "Why would Stiles be here?"

"Because your father took him at the lacrosse game." The porch light flickered. I glanced at it before scowling at Chris. "Who else do you have here?" He looked away from me. "What did you do, Chris?"

"Not enough." He sighed. "Erica and Boyd. We found them in the woods."

My grip on his shirt tightened. "So now you're torturing teenagers?"

"Keep your voice down," he hushed.

I pushed against him a litter harder. "You're not in the position to be telling me what to do. Show me where they are, or step aside." I let go of him and stepped back. He didn't hesitate to open the door. He peeked his head in first and then led the way. I kept an eye out for Gerard, but he and Allison were upstairs.

I followed Chris to a door near the back of the house. He opened it and walked through. I went in behind him, closing the door. I walked down the wooden steps leading into the basement. Stiles sprang to his feet when he saw me. His face was bruised and bloody.

Erica and Boyd where tied and hooked up to an electric power box. The same kind Kate used to torture me and Derek. They, too, looked relieved to see me. But they also looked hurt and tired. They looked from me to Chris. They were all probably wondering what I was doing with the enemy. I was starting to wonder the same thing.

I looked at Chris. "Unhook them," I gestured at Erica and Boyd. "I'm leaving and they are coming with me." He didn't move. Wouldn't look at me. I took a step closer. "Do you not see, Chris? You're the monster here, not us. They haven't done anything wrong."

His eyes met mine. "I know."

I pulled up in front of the old Hale house and then got out of my car. Scott, Isaac, Aaron, Derek, and Peter were all waiting for me. When Scott asked me to come, he'd warned me in advance that Derek's with Peter. For some reason he's listening to Peter. But I don't care what anyone says, I'll never trust him.

Scott ran up to me. "You found Stiles? Where?"

"I'll let him explain," I said. "But he's fine, at home." As for Erica and Boyd, I don't know. They wouldn't get in the car. I walked up to Derek with a questioning look. He looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. In some ways it was. But then again, it could just be because Peter was there.

He pushed off his car and wrapped his arm around me. Peter made a groaning type noise and I rolled my eyes. I went ahead and kissed Derek, if anything to spite Peter. And then everyone headed for the house. I still wasn't quite sure why we were here. I think I missed a lot.

Once inside the house, Derek said, "Look, I told you, I looked everywhere." And, we did. Derek and I searched this place up and down, looking for anything that might've survived the fire that could help us.

Peter went to the stairs. "You didn't look here." He removed one of the boards and then pulled out a dusty old box.

"What is that, a book?"

"No," Peter looked at him like he was an idiot. "It's a laptop. What century are you living in?" He stuck his hand back into the step. "This, however-" he pulled out something that was wrapped in cloth. "-is a book." He unwrapped it and then held it out to me. "Something I took from our resident Luna."

My mouth fell open. It was my bestiary. Peter had stolen it from me when he decided to burn Ben's house down with us inside. Back when he was a psychotic Alpha. Now he's just psychotic. It's cover, almost the same look and consistency as a pearl, shined in the moon's light coming in through the houses cracks.

I took it from him and looked it over. As expected, it was unharmed. And appeared unread. But it takes a lot to damage unicorn horn, so I at least knew that there was no way Peter was going to destroy it. I looked at him. "Why are you giving this back to me?"

He shrugged. "It's useless to me."

"What is it?" Derek asked me.

"It's my bestiary," I answered. "You know, the one thing that had I had could've helped us stop Jackson a long time ago." Peter stood with his box, knowing that that was pointed at him.

"How was I supposed to know you were going to need it?" he walked into the next room. I followed.

"Need it? It's not just about need, Peter. When I pass on, this will be a very instrumental tool for the next Kirin. Without this, you're practically reshaping the future and potentially dooming us all."

"Well, when you put it that way." He sat his box down on a table in the middle of the room and pulled out the laptop it contained. I scoffed at his carefree nature to the situation. "Why don't we just move on and focus on stopping Jackson." His eyes flicked up from the computer to me. "Come on, Sara, it's not like I read it."

"First off, it's Kit. Second, there's no way you could read it even if you wanted too. It's written in a language only Kirin know, so we could write things to each other without people like you knowing what it was," I said. He looked like he was ignoring me now. Derek walked past me and went to the computer Peter had.

I sighed, turning around to look at the others. Scott looked at me, sliding his phone into his pocket, "My mom says something weird is happening to Jackson's body. She wants us to meet her at the hospital."

"Mind if I tag along?" I asked. I was done with this already. But mainly just done looking at Peter.

"I, actually, don't have a way to get there."

"Yeah, we took Derek's car here," Isaac added.

I nodded. "Okay. Then let's go." Scott and Isaac headed for the door. I grabbed Aaron and pulled him with us. "You're not staying here. I don't trust Peter." Aaron didn't protest, thankfully. I don't think he wants to be stuck in a room with Peter either. Even if Derek were there to protect him.

I stopped and looked back at Derek and Peter. Peter was typing away on the keyboard and Derek hovered over his shoulder. I cleared my throat. "Derek."

"I heard." He looked up at me. "Be careful. Call if something happens."

I nodded. "You, too."

I drove as fast as I could to the hospital. I tried to stop at Ben's to drop off Aaron, but he wouldn't have it. The only way I'd be able to get him to stay at the house would be if I hog tied him and locked him in a closet. And since that didn't go over very well last time, I decided I'd just have to keep him close to me.

Melissa, Scott's mom, met us at the door to the hospital. She looked confused as to why we were all there, but she didn't question it. She was very eager for us to see whatever it was that had her heart pounding in her chest. She was terrified by something. But the fact that she's very new to this makes everything seem terrifying.

We followed her to the morgue. Jackson's body laid on a table, still in the body bag. But the top part of the bag was unzipped, revealing his top half. Everyone approached the table cautiously. Melissa and Aaron stayed back from it. Jackson's body was in a half shifted state.

His claws were out as well as his teeth. But that wasn't the weird part. That would be the fact that his arms and upper torso were encased in some kind of gel liquid stuff. I sighed. I'm not a Kanima expert, but I know that this is not a good thing. I pulled my bestiary out of my coat pocket, wrestling with it a second.

"What's happening to him?" Scott asked.

"I thought that you were going to tell me," Melissa said. "Is it bad?" I flipped through the pages of the book, looking for the section I'd seen on the Kanima. One time I flipped through the book when I was board and ran across a story about a Kanima. But I only grazed through it.

John, the Kirin before me, had a friend who was turned into a Kanima in the early fifteenth century. Even though that Kanima was more viscous than Jackson, killing hundreds, I think I remember something about it also been wrapped in a sort of cocoon at one point. In fact, this Kanima killed the ones John was grooming to be the next Kirin. Almost killed John, too.

"Sara?"

I looked up at Scott. Everyone's eyes were on Jackson. I looked down at the body as it jerked. Yeah, this isn't good at all.

"Mom, could you zip it up, please?" Scott said.

"Okay." I could tell she didn't want to go near it. But she stepped forward and grabbed the bag anyway. "Okay, okay, okay. Here we go." She began sliding the zipper up the bag. But the zipper caught about half way. She pulled a little harder on it as Jackson hissed and jerked again.

"Mom, zip!"

"Okay, okay." She kept pulling on it.

"Gosh, you babies!" I shoved the book into Aaron's hands and then grabbed the zipper. Melissa gladly stepped back. I slid the zipper up as Jackson head came up out of the bag with another hiss. I pulled back my arm and punched him, his head making a loud sound against the metal table top.

I then pulled on the zipper as hard as I could and it finally zipped up. I sighed and stepped back, looking at the others. They were all staring at me in shock. Even Aaron. "What?" I asked as if I had no idea what there was to stare at. But sometimes with a situation you just have to grab it by the balls and hope things turn out alright.

I looked at Scott. "Yeah, you need to call Derek, see if they've found anything." Scott quickly pulled out his phone. I took my book back from Aaron, who still had his mouth open. "I'll keep flipping through here." I found a chair in the corner and sat down, scanning each page of the book.

"What…what are you?" I looked up and saw Melissa. She looked nervous; like she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. "Are you like Scott?"

I looked back down at my book. "No. It's…a long story."

"What's the short one?"

"I'm a guardian of the supernatural."

"Would that have anything to do with your seemingly constant string of bad luck?"

I stood, having found the right page. I reread it to make sure I had it and then looked at Melissa. "It has everything to do with it."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Bad stuff like that might happen to me, but only because I've stopped it from happening to someone else. Like your son." I walked around her, leaving her to ponder my words. I walked back over to the table where the others were. Scott was on the phone. But Jackson's body was starting to move again.

"I knew this all sounded familiar," I said, reading the page.

"Hang on." Scott put the phone on speaker and then held it out. "Sara found where it talks about the Kanima in her bestiary."

"What does it say?" Derek's voice came over the phone with static.

"This whole time I've been trying to compare Jackson to the stories John had told me about the Kanima he'd faced," I said.

"Wait," Isaac said. "Who's John?"

"He was the Kirin before me." I looked down at the book. "But the two were never matching up correctly because Jackson's just a Beta."

"So, John fought an Alpha?" Scott asked.

"That's what it sounds like," I nodded.

"So, what is he turning into?" Aaron asked. I turned my book around to show everyone the page. It was a pencil drawing of what John fought. It had been smeared and looked like it was drawn by a three year old, but I think they got the point.

"Are those wings?" Isaac squinted at the picture with the others.

"How big is it?" Scott asked.

"You don't want to know." I closed the book. Jackson's body was moving more than before. Our window was closing.

"You need to bring him to us," Derek said.

"There's no time for that," I replied. "We'll meet you half way." Jackson's body lurched hard and everyone jumped back. I sighed and turned to Aaron. I held out my keys and the book. "Get my car and bring it around back." He nodded quickly and then left the room. I turned to Melissa. "Can you get us out of here without being seen?"

She nodded. "I think so."

"Okay." I grabbed the head of the body bag and Scott and Isaac grabbed the end. We lifted the body bag off the table and then followed Melissa out the door. She guided us to the back entrance, and ended up having to stay behind to distract some doctor.

We made it to the parking lot just as Aaron pulled up with my car. He jumped out of the driver's seat like I had him at gun point. The boy might talk tough, but he's a chicken at heart. We walked to the back of the car and sat the bag on the trunk. My car's not that big.

We took a second to figure out how we wanted to do this. A set of headlights rolled our way and I think for a second we all felt like we got caught with our butts out in the breeze. The car stopped a few feet from mine. I knew who owned it before I saw Chris get out of the driver's seat. I sighed as he walked closer to us, stopping in front of his car.

"You're alone," Scott said.

"More than you know." His eyes landed on me. For some reason that almost made me feel guilty. Almost. The air fell silent and the time was ticking by.

I sighed. "Are you going to help us, or stop us?"

"I'm going to help you stop Gerard."

"Great!" Aaron exclaimed walking toward us. He walked past the trunk of the car just as Jackson moved. He almost levitated to the left about three feet, before brushing it off with the next few steps. "It's about time you picked a side," he said it like Chris had offended him personally. Then he pointed at the body bag. "Now, can we please do something about that?"

I looked from him to Chris, an eyebrow raised; daring him to take the challenge. It's the same look I've given him before. The same one he'd always say yes to. "Put him in my car. You guys follow," he said as he walked to the back of his car. I nodded to Scott. He seemed on board with Chris helping but still needed the 'okay' to move.

Scott and Isaac drug the body bag to Chris' trunk. And I say drug because Scott dropped it at least three times. If only Kanimas were affected by concussions the same way most people are. Derek texted Scott with a place to meet. He and Isaac went with Chris, in case Jackson got out of hand on the way.

Aaron and I followed in my car. The drive was only a few minutes but it felt like forever. I felt like there was a ticking bomb inside his car that, at any moment, was going to explode and, like, the whole world would go along with it. And then I had to remind myself: that was exactly the case.

The only thing is, in order to save Jackson, we need Lydia. So far there's been no mention of her. In my bestiary, John tried it; bringing the Kanima back to it's human side using the woman he loved. But it didn't work, because John was too late. He waited until it was already fully transformed into the monster that killed hundreds.

Instead of turning back to normal he killed her, the woman he loved. She was the first of many. But there's still time for that. For it to work with our Kanima. Jackson's not that far gone, yet. This is crazy. Am I even listening to myself? I sound too much like Scott.

By the time we pulled up behind Chris and gotten out of the car, Derek had already appeared. "I'm here for Jackson. Not you," I heard Chris say. I shut my door and walked up to them.

"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting," Derek replied.

I stepped around Chris and continued up to Derek. "Relax," I smiled, trying to lighten the mood. I stopped inches from him, resting my hand on his chest to emphasize the calm factor. He brought his hand up and put it on mine, holding it. He then looked up, past me and at Scott.

He nodded toward the warehouse next to us. "Get him inside."

My hand slid off his chest as I turned around. My fingers joined his and our hands dropped down between us. Chris pulled his car into the warehouse through a bay door Scott found. We followed them in, closing the door most of the way. By the time I got in there, they'd already pulled the body bag out of Chris' car. It was lying on the floor in the middle of the room.

Scott looked around. "Where are they?"

"Who?" Derek asked.

"Peter and Lydia."

Derek's expression said it all. He wasn't waiting for anyone. Most likely, Peter and Lydia weren't coming. Though, Peter's here; lurking in the shadows. I smelled him when I pulled up. He still reeks of death and desperation. Derek walked up to the body bag and straddled it.

"Whoa, hold on a second," Scott tried to protest as Derek unzipped the bag. "You said you knew how to save him."

"We're past that."

Scott looked at me with a helpless yet still desperate expression. He looked back at Derek. "What about-"

I knew he wouldn't listen to Scott, so I figured I'd at least try. "Derek, we need to give Lydia a chan-"

"Gerard controls him now," Derek said. "He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog." He was looking at me and Scott, but mainly me. He needed me on his side so Scott would back off. He needed me to help. "And he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful."

"No," Chris said. "No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

"Of course not." The hair on the back of my neck stood up and a shot of adrenaline coursed through my veins. I turned around and saw Gerard standing just inside the entrance of the building. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control…" I began slowly backing up, maneuvering myself to better shield Aaron. "…Is better off dead."

Derek quickly moved to end Jackson's life, but was a split second too late. Jackson, half shifted into the Kanima, drove his claws into Derek's chest. And as Jackson stood he lifted him up with him. Once he was standing, he tossed Derek across the room like he was nothing.

I glanced at the others. All were just as shocked. Chris had his gun drawn and aimed at the Kanima. I wanted to be worried for Derek, but I had to convince myself that he'd heal and that I had worse things to worry about. Like Gerard and the Kanima he's going to have kill us.

"Well done to the last, Scott," Gerard said. "Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. And you even managed to bring along the Kirin. You just didn't realize, you were bringing them both to me." Something zinged past my head a split second before Isaac fell over with an arrow in each shoulder.

Allison. I should've known he'd bring her along. Scott went to Isaac as I rushed to figure out what to do with Aaron. Bringing him was the worst mistake I could've made. Well, besides not killing Gerard when I had the chance. I took Aaron's hand and pulled him with me. "Chris."

With his gun still aimed at the Kanima, he pulled out the back up to his back up and tossed it to me as I pulled Aaron past him. I pulled him into the next room, gunfire echoing behind me. I made a sharp right turn, ran behind some crates and then crouched down, forcing Aaron down with me.

I took the safety off the gun and then put one in the chamber. I shoved it into his hands. "Stay put, you hear me? Try to lower your heart rate and stay as quiet as possible," I said and he nodded. I could tell that he was freaking out but trying not to look like it. "Don't move. One of us will come for you. Remember everything I've taught you."

I stood, shifted, and then ran out from hiding. The Kanima stood in the middle of the room. I stopped a few feet from where I left Aaron, Derek appearing to my left with an Alpha's roar at the Kanima. I did the same, taking a fighting stance as Scott and Isaac stood on the opposite side from me, both shifted.

Derek attacked the Kanima first, blocking a swing and then punching him. But the Kanima quickly knocked him back. It's tail wrapped around Scott as he tried to advance and threw him across the room. Isaac and I stepped forward. Isaac managed to grab him by the throat with both hands.

I saw my chance and took it. I stomped on the Kanima's leg, forcing his knee to bend back the opposite way. He cried out and launched Isaac into a stack of pallets. His tail swung at me. I jumped over it to miss getting flung somewhere, then came back around and grabbed it.

I tried to keep up my momentum, digging my claws into its flesh for added grip. I spun and threw the Kanima up into the air. Not a second later, Derek leapt from some high place he'd found and manage to get on top of him; Derek's weight crushing the Kanima when they hit the ground.

Derek rolled to the side as Scott and I approached the Kanima. It recovered too quickly for a blow like that and caught us both by surprise. It pounced to it's feet and then charged me. I deflected it's strikes, falling into it's trap. The Kanima spun, and while holding Scott with is tail, slammed him into me.

The two of us went tumbling across the floor in a pile of limbs. We finally came to a rest and I sighed. This seemed a lot easier when I was fighting him alone. Scott got up before I did, running back over to join the fight. The Kanima was fighting Derek.

I looked just a couple feet away and saw Isaac on the ground, Allison standing over him. The tips of her knives dripped with his blood. I looked back at the Kanima just in time to see him deliver a swift blow to Derek's abdomen. I heard his flesh tear and winced.

He rolled to the ground, unable to recover as quickly from that one. Scott looked like he was next in line to get his butt handed to him by the Kanima, so I got to my feet and went to help Isaac. Allison looked like Derek was going to be her next victim until she glanced at me. A new fire was lit in her eyes as she changed course and walked toward me, twirling her knives in her hands.

"No," Scott said, "Allison!" But it wasn't Allison he needed to worry about. The Kanima blurred in front of me. I didn't see him, just felt him. His claws slashed down from the base of my rib cage to my hips. Another set of claws plunged straight into my chest on the left side, going through my heart and out my back.

Those claws stayed a second before yanking themselves out. I fell to my knees, all the air leaving my lungs. Muffled voices surrounded me as I hit the deck. A few seconds later, I felt the Kanima's tail wrapping around my throat and lifting me up to my feet.

I was too weak to hold myself up, but if I hung there I'd suffocate. So I had no choice but the try. I opened my eyes and looked around at the scene that was unfolding. I looked to my right to see the Kanima and ended up seeing that he had Allison, too. His claws were around her throat, just waiting for the orders to slice it.

"Not yet, sweetheart." I heard Gerard's voice and looked to my left. Breathing was hard enough, forget having enough left in the tank to even want to rip him to pieces. I felt my shirt sticking to my skin with each labored breath. I choked out a cough, more blood than air coming out.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked him.

"He's doing what he came here to do," Scott answered.

Gerard looked at him. "Then you know."

"What is he talking about?" Allison's voice was muffled for a second. I closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing, anything other than drowning in my own blood.

"It was that night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened your mother," Gerard went on. "I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it, couldn't you?"

"He's dying," I heard Isaac say. I couldn't see him, but if he was talking that was good. I opened my eyes, feeling my body piecing itself back together.

"I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does." Gerard was crazier than to last time I saw him. I finally stood on my own feet now, but the Kanima tightened his tail and cut off more of my air anyway.

"You monster," Chris said.

"Not yet," Gerard smirked.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked again, clearly unable to add two plus two. I guess she had her hopes set on killing us. Oh, well. Hopes are made to be dashed. The Kanima's claws tightened around her throat and she gagged.

"You'll kill them, too?" Chris asked.

"My granddaughters are a small price to pay," he replied. "When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" We all froze. Not because of Gerard's declaration about killing his only son…no. Everyone froze because of the first thing he'd said. Or, at least I did. The Kanima's grip had loosened slightly on us again and we were able to breathe.

"Granddaughters?" Scott asked. "Plural?!"

"Yes, Scott." Gerard looked at me. It was like looking at the devil himself. He, for some reason, looked proud of himself.

"When you said my mother came from a long line of hunters," I said, "you didn't mean the family she was raised in. You meant the one she came from originally. You were talking about yours."

He nodded. "That I was." He then looked at Chris. "You were probably too young to remember, but after Kate there was another. A girl. When she was born her eyes glowed green, and I knew. I knew what she was."

"I remember," Chris said. "We were told she died in her sleep."

It was almost like Gerard puffed up his chest with pride. "I told your mother to get rid of it. But I guess she wasn't the leader I thought she was." I closed my eyes with a sigh. I always wanted to know more about my mother's side…but did I really need to know this? Did I really need to know that Gerard's my grandfather?

"Instead," Gerard continued, "she gave her to the first family who'd take her." He looked at me. "As soon as I laid eyes on you, I knew. I only let you join us, because you were already one of us. By blood." His grin seemed to get deeper. Then he looked at Scott. He was still waiting for what he'd orchestrated this whole thing for.

Scott shifted back to human and then looked at me. He was waiting for me to stop him. He walked up to Derek, who was still on the ground from his injuries. And then he looked at me one last time. This time…I nodded. Scott then reached down and grabbed Derek, bringing him to his feet.

"Scott, don't," he said. "You know he's going to kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha."

"That's true," Gerard said. "But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. And, what Beta can resist the urge to protect his Alpha?" He glanced at me before looking back, at Derek. "Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love." Gerard began taking off his jacket.

"Scott, don't!" Derek said again, this time more desperate. Scott looked up at me, his eyes bouncing between me and Allison. I nodded again, the motion causing me to cough up more blood. I thought I was done with that, but my heart isn't completely whole yet.

Scott yanked Derek's head back, bearing his teeth for Gerard. Gerard rolled up his sleeve and walked up to Derek. He outstretched his arm and then placed it between Derek's teeth. He screamed as Derek bit him. But he walked away the happiest man in the world.

Scott let Derek fall to the ground as Gerard showed off his bite. He raised it high for everyone to see. So, when things went according to Scott's plan, everyone saw. The wound from the bite began bleeding black. It was pouring down his arm when he finally saw it. "What is this? What did you do?"

Scott looked down at Derek. "Everyone said Gerard always had a plan." Then he looked at me. "I had a plan, too." Gerard pulled his pill canister out of his pocket. He opened it and poured the pills out onto his hand.

"No. No, no." He took some in his hand and then squeezed it in his fist. "Mountain Ash!" He suddenly dropped to his knees, the black liquid rolling out of his eyes, nose, and ears. And then he spewed the stuff out of his mouth like a fountain. He fell over after that.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Though I'm still in the hands on a Kanima, I feel safer already. I looked up and met eyes with Scott, and then Derek spoke to him: "Why didn't you tell me?"

Scott looked at him. "Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine." I slightly cringed, knowing I was going to have a lot of explaining to do after this was all said and done.

"Kill them," Gerard said. "Kill them all!" And then he finally collapsed to the ground. Hopefully dead, this time. But that still leaves the Kanima. The one still holding us in it's deadly grasp. Just as I thought that, the tail around my neck loosened and then let go of me.

I dropped to my knees as Allison jammed her elbow into the Kanima's face. A loud crash filled the air and I looked to my right to see Stiles' Jeep speeding into the room and headed straight for the Kanima. It plowed right into it, bringing the Jeep to a halt.

I rolled over to a sitting position and saw Stiles and Lydia in the Jeep. "Did I get him?" Stiles asked. The Kanima jumped onto the hood of the Jeep and Stiles screamed overdramatically. He and Lydia got out of the Jeep as fast as they could. Stiles ran over to Scott, but Lydia stayed behind.

"Jackson!" she held completely still as the Kanima moved in to hit her, holding a key up in her hand. The Kanima looked at it and stopped his attack. He froze. In a matter of seconds, the Kanima had shifted half way back to normal. Jackson's eyes turned back to normal as he took the key from her.

He stepped back slowly. He glanced over all of us, landing on Derek. Jackson nodded, closing his eyes; giving into his fate. Derek ran forward and thrust his claws into Jackson's abdomen as Peter came up from behind and did the same thing. They held him there for a minute before ripping their claws from him.

Jackson coughed and fell forward, Lydia catching him. Derek came over and sat down next to me. I leaned in to him as he wrapped his arms around me. Under these circumstances, I don't blame him for killing Jackson. Jackson wanted it. He was practically asking them to kill him.

After Lydia had laid his body on the ground and then stood to walk away…Jackson's body moved. His eyes opened, glowing blue. Then he stood and growled. He looked at Lydia, completely human again, and hugged her. My mind was spinning too much from the night's events to even think about how I feel about that.

Derek tried to help me to my feet, but I slipped at the last moment and Chris caught me. I looked at him, for the first time in a long time, like I didn't know him. Like he was a complete stranger. This whole time, he was my biological uncle. The whole time I belonged to a family I despised. Still kind of do.

"I think we need to talk," he said.

I nodded. "Yeah. But another day." His lips pulled slightly into a smile as he nodded. He and Derek met eyes but no words were said. They each gave a nod and that was enough. After Chris walked away, I glanced around and saw Aaron had come out of hiding. He looked unharmed at he talked with Isaac.

I turned back to Derek, my eyes heavy. I needed to sleep for a week so my body could heal. Derek pulled me into him and held me close. I was probably just over half way healed, but it didn't feel like it. Pain is one of those annoying things that won't go away until it's all gone. And I mean, all gone.

After a minute, he pulled me away from him just enough for our lips to meet. They crashed together and I felt relief in more than one way. Not only because we were both alive and I still had him. But because he was taking some of my pain away. One kiss at a time.

 **FOUR MONTHS LATER…**

"Are you sure?" I crossed the living room and into the kitchen.

"Positive," Sam's voice replied through the phone. "I don't know where they are. Erica and Boyd never made it here. I've asked everyone in my pack. No one matching their description has come around asking about joining." I sighed. "I'm sure you guys will find them."

"Yeah. Thanks anyway, though."

"Oh. You're still fine with Aaron crashing with you?"

"I still think you're the better Alpha to be teaching him these things, but, yeah, he can stay here."

"I know what you mean, and I wish he could stay-"

"But?"

"But my pack's not as understanding as you are."

I scoffed. "If a pack can't accept it's Alpha's brother, then I think a new pack is in order."

"Yeah, I'll take that into consideration," he said mockingly as the door bell rang.

"Okay, gotta go."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." I hung up the call and then sat my phone on the kitchen counter. I walked past the island and to the front door. I sighed to myself, ready for bed and the day to be over. I don't understand why Derek doesn't just use the key I gave him. Three times now I've had to let him in.

I grabbed the knob and then swung the door open. I stopped dead in my tracks, all the air leaving my lungs. Normally when I see someone I don't like, my body instantly goes into fight mode; heart pumping, adrenaline coursing through my veins. But this time…nothing.

My feet shuffled backward, the door swinging wide open. He helped himself, stepping in like he owned the place. "Not really the…'welcome home' I was expecting." He followed me across the room. I finally managed to move in a different direction and went to the kitchen.

My arms dove across the island for the phone. "Not so fast," he said as his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back, my finger tips inches from the phone. He spun me around and slammed my back into the counter. "What's wrong, Beckett?" he chuckled.

He was having way too much fun with this. I should've known this would happen. I should've known that this day would come. And here it is. Right when my life is in order. Right when I think I might have found something to call normal. And then it all comes back. He comes back.

He showed me that grin I didn't know had a devil behind it; the one that used to make me melt in a different way. "Miss me?"

No, Tobias.

I didn't.


	24. Author's Note

Thank you sooooo much for reading book 2!

I hope it met all your expectations, and then some :)

A special THANK YOU to my dedicated reviewers! Your opinion helps make the story, and helps me to know if I'm writing something worth reading.

And, I hope to see you all again in two weeks for the premier of BOOK 3!

-Theo


End file.
